Elisa Murdock
by Elyonportrait
Summary: Que sait on vraiment du capitaine Murdock alias Looping? qu'il est un grand pilote? ces amis le savent, qu'il est un peu fou? sa aussi, si il a une vie privé? sa par contre, ils n'en savent strictement rien. Quand un problème personnel de Looping menace l'équipe, Hannibal, Futé et Barracuda n'hésite pas à lui venir en aide, seulement ils vont aller de surprises en surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde! je suis nouvelle sur ce topic, j'ai l'habitude de faire des fics mais c'est ma première sur l'agence tout risque. suivant la rediffusion en ce moment sur TMC de cette série que j'ai adoré et que j'adore toujours, j'ai décidé d'en faire une petite fic vu qu'en ce moment toute mes séries télé préférer ce sont terminer à quelque peu de chose près en même temps, il ne me reste plus que ça lol

mon personnage préférer comme vous l'aurez certainement pigé est Murdock alias Looping, j'adore ce pilote complétement dingue, la série ne serait pas pareil sans lui, mais en parcourant un peu les épisodes de la série, je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne dit pas grand chose sur lui, par rapport aux autre personnages dont certain on eu des épisodes centré sur leur vie ou leur souvenirs. j'ai donc décidé de redonner un peu de sérieux à Looping et de gratter un peu le vernis coloré du gentil capitaine loufoque. j'espère que sa vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis pour savoir si je continue ou pas ma petite histoire.

bonne lecture

la petite élyon

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Chapitre 1**_

Un été chaud dans un des États d'Amérique, l'agence tout risque effectuer une de leur énièmes interventions auprès de personnes désespérés ayant sollicité leur aide. Une famille de fermiers à qui on avait tenté de voler la terre qui cacher dans ses sous sols un puits de pétrole qui devait faire la richesse de leur adversaire.

Hannibal comme à son habitude avait un plan sans accroc, Futé montrer tout son talent pour la ruse et le déguisement pour subtiliser des matériaux, Barracuda construisait de vrai machines de guerre avec presque rien, et Looping comme à son habitude, manier toute sortes d'engins volants avec une facilité enfantine. Pour cette mission celui-ci était même plutôt calme, le pilote loufoque n'avait, à la grande stupéfaction de la bande, aucune lubies particulières qui lui était propre quand il rejoignait l'agence, ce qui soulagea les nerfs de Barracuda, et rendit l'équipe un peu morose sans son clown habituel.

Cela n'avait apparemment pas empêcher Barracuda de courir après Looping en le menaçant de tous les maux parce qu'il lui avait fait prendre l'avion à son insu une fois de plus. heureusement pour lui, Looping était beaucoup plus rapide à la course que le lourd Barracuda qui abandonna essoufflé au bout de quelque mètres mais lui promettant encore de réjouissantes représailles si il parvenait à le choper.

L'agence terminer leur missions avec succès, les méchants venait d'être placé sous les verrous et l'agence repartait « tranquillement » sous les hurlements de sirènes de la police militaire et de Dekker toujours à leur poursuite, ils ne se faisaient pas trop de soucis, leur nouvel associé Stockwel leur trouverait toujours une porte de sortie si jamais ils avaient le malheur de se faire prendre.

Hannibal et les autres détestaient cet homme qui leur imposait des missions quasi impossible, et qui les menacer de leur liberté si jamais ils n'acceptaient pas, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il rester un atout de taille contre Dekker en cas de coup dur et sa aidait à faire passer la pilule. Après tout Stockwel faisait tout pour leur offrir un pied à terre et des conditions de vie un peu meilleurs que celle qu'ils avaient tous connu durant leur cavale de ces dernières années, leur blanchiments était pour bientôt, chacun se préparait à reprendre une vie quasi normale qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis pas mal d'années.

Même Looping avait vu son dossier d'inscription à l'hôpital psychiatrique être analyser à la demande de Stockwel en vue de le faire sortir très prochainement, pour l'instant, Futé continuer de venir le chercher avec un certain plaisirs pour la farce grossière qu'il allait jouer aux infirmières écervelées de ce pitoyable institue.

Le van de Barracuda continuer sa route après avoir semé Dekker depuis une bonne heure, quand au bord d'une route désert, le van fut cerner par 2 hélicoptères qui leur barraient le passage devant et derrière. Barracuda freina brutalement faisant geindre Futé et Looping qui s'était pris chacun le siège de devant dans la figure. Un homme avec un porte voix leur somma de les suivre avant de les escorter en hélico

-Hannibal, tu ne pense tout de même pas que c'est un coup de Dekker ? fit Futé inquiet, les deux hélico les tenaient en joue et Barracuda n'avait aucune porte de sortie pour s'échapper sans prendre le risque de transformer son van en passoire, il rouler lentement, laissant le temps à Hannibal de trouver un plan.

-Cela m'étonnerai de Dekker, mais pourquoi pas, après tous ce brave type est doté d'une cervelle, qu'il est mis tant de temps pour s'en servir reste un mystère fit il en coinçant un cigare entre ses dents, se voulant ironique pour tirer un sourire à Futé mais restant inquiet pour la suite.

-Ce n'est pas la police militaire fit Looping sérieusement en sortant de son mutisme

-qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? fit Barracuda qui continuer de conduire

-les hélico, ce ne sont pas des engins de l'armée, enfin si…mais pas comme vous le pensez fit il en fixant celui qui les tenait en joue devant eux

-ils ont l'air diablement bien armée pour pas en faire partis, mais en faire partis quand même fit Barracuda en élevant la voix cherchant à provoquer Looping pour savoir si il était sérieux ou si il délirer comme d'habitude

-je te dit que non tête de mule ! fit Looping d'un air agacé qui surpris Futé et Hannibal qui le regardèrent, vous devriez les reconnaitre d'un seul coup d'œil, fit il exaspéré, ils n'officient pas sur les champs de bataille mais…tenta Looping en gesticulant, ahuris que ces amis soldats ne reconnaissent pas ce type d'hélico. regardez les côtés de…..ho et puis zut ! je vous dit que c'est pas l'armée de Dekker qui envoi ses superbe engins fit il en croisant les bras pendant que Barracuda grogner quelque chose

-allons allons, fit Hannibal, tu ne vas pas remettre en doute l'immense savoir de Looping sur les engins volant fit il à Barracuda, il est mieux placé que toi pour reconnaitre les différentes sections auquel ils appartiennent.

-en tout cas, je voudrait pas vous alarmer mais on va avoir des ennuis fit Futé inquiet

-c'est peut être Stockwel risqua Hannibal

-malgré l'immense pouvoir de Stockwel, cela m'étonnerai beaucoup qu'il puisse détourner deux hélicoptères Marine One pour venir nous chercher fit Looping toujours boudeur

-Marine One ? fit Futé, attend une minute, tu veux dire? Marine One ?! fit il en hurlant presque

tu en es sur Looping ? fit Hannibal

-absolument ! c'est l'honneur et la joie absolue de tout pilote passionné d'être aux commandes d'un Marine One fit il

-et c'est quoi ce Marine One ? fit Barracuda en grognant

-Marine One devant nous et Marine two derrière nous fit Looping, sont les hélicoptères de combat et de sécurité attitré du président fit il d'un ton calme savourant le regard décomposé de Barracuda dans le rétroviseur

-on va rencontrer le président ? fit il

-je ne pense pas fit Looping

-mais tu as bien dit que c'était ses hélico attitré ? fit Hannibal

-ils ne servent pas qu'au président, mais aussi aux services secrets, et je pense que c'est à eux qu'on va plutôt avoir à faire fit Looping avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, et croyez moi les amis, ces gens la n'ont aucun sens de l'humour fit il

-et bien on va leur montrer le notre fit Hannibal satisfait d'avoir enfin l'identité de l'ennemie.

La route dura quelque heures avant de rejoindre un quartier général sécurisé entouré de barrières de barbelés ainsi que de check points. Une fois entrée, les deux hélico se posèrent et des hommes en noir en sortirent les tenants en joue leur ordonnant de sortir du van. L'agence tout risque sortis prudemment les mains en l'air, ils furent conduit dans le calme et sans bousculades dans une pièce contenant une table et 4 chaises, on les laissa la pendant quelque minute.

Futé et Hannibal prirent une chaise, Barracuda inspecté la porte et sa possible solidité, et Looping accolé contre un mur semblait pensif, sur la table la photo agrandis d'un général était posé, Hannibal s'en saisis et la fit passer à ses coéquipiers, cela ne disait rien à Futé, ni même à Hannibal, il n'avait jamais vu cet homme.

Looping quand à lui eu une réaction étrange en regardant la photo, Futé remarqua qu'il semblait se rappeler un douloureux souvenir

-sa te parle Looping ? fit Futé

-hum ? non…pas vraiment fit Looping en déglutissant discrètement pour faire passer son trouble

un homme habiller en costume noir entra faisant sursauter Barracuda qui attendait derrière la porte, il vit tout de suite que l'ambiance lui était nocive, il pris une chaise en face d'Hannibal et récupéra la photo, et la retourna pour leur montrer

-vous connaissez cet homme ? fit il

-pas le moins du monde fit Hannibal de façon sincère

-faite un petit effort fit il, au moins l'un de vous connais cet homme, sinon on serai pas remonté jusqu'à vous fit il

-comment êtes vous remonté jusqu'à nous ? fit Looping un peu brutalement, ce qui surpris Futé et Hannibal, il n'avait pas pour habitude de poser les questions, laissant Hannibal gérer la situation avec cynisme.

-ceci est confidentiel fit l'homme d'un ton très calme, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, ni agressif dans ses paroles, il avait l'air d'un fonctionnaire faisant son travail avec une certaine routine. Pas vraiment effrayant.

-un petit indice peut être ? continua Looping d'un air décidé

-et bien il se pourrait que l'armée nous ai aidé un peu à associé cet homme à vous

-et bien je vous assure très sincèrement monsieur, que mes amis et moi-même sommes très surpris, nous ne connaissons pas du tout cet homme fit Hannibal

-hum…vous peut être, mais l'un de vos amis…apparemment…n'aimerai pas en parler fit l'homme en dirigeant son regard vers Looping et semblerait….inquiet fit il avec un sourire ironique, Looping lui envoya un regard meurtrier que Barracuda ne lui connaissait pas.

-Looping ? fit Hannibal surpris en bougeant sa chaise vers lui

-je…je ne connais pas cet homme ! fit il en augmentant le son de sa voix

-c'est dommage Capitaine Murdock, très dommage, car voyez vous, je vais vous révéler une partie du puzzle, il semblerai que ce monsieur est livré le code d'un coffre renfermant des informations confidentiel.

-en quoi cela nous regarde t'il ? fit Hannibal ou regarde un de mes hommes ici ? fit il nageant en plein brouillard

-et bien, il a fait apprendre ce code sous forme d'équations mathématiques….à une charmante…très charmante petite fille, qui détient la clef de ce que nous cherchons, seulement, comment retrouver cette adorable enfant me direz vous ? et bien en cherchant bien, il semblerait que nous aillons rencontré sur notre route le général Dekker avec qui nous avons passé un petit arrangement qui stipuler que quand nous aurions récupéré nos informations, nous vous livrerons à Dekker fit l'homme calmement.

-je ne comprend absolument rien de ce que vous dite fit Futé, une petite fille ? alors sa ne concerne pas !

-ho que si, fit l'homme en regardant Looping qui commencer à perdre son sang froid, il serait prudent de coopérer pour nous présenter l'enfant capitaine Murdock, nous ne lui voulons aucun mal, du moins pour l'instant, juste récupéré nos informations, ensuite, et bien vous trouverez bien un moyen de vous enfuir fit il d'un air satisfait, nous ne sommes pas intéresser pas votre capture, vous sortirez d'ici libre fit il

-je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi vous parlez fit Looping en tentant de rester calme mais peine perdu tout le monde dans cette pièce avait compris qu'il cacher quelque chose.

-je vous assure capitaine Murdock, vous n'aimeriez pas…que nous employons la force fit l'homme en noir avec un sourire énigmatique, ce fut trop pour Looping qui perdit totalement son sang froid et se jeta sur l'homme, l'attrapant par sa veste il le plaqua contre un mur

-espèce de petite ordure, comment est tu remonté jusqu'à nous ? lui cria presque Looping en le plaquant plusieurs fois contre le mur, Barracuda du le maitriser alors que tous ces coéquipiers s'élancer vers lui, n'ayant pas prévu que leur ami pète vraiment les plombs.

-Looping calme toi ! fit Futé qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Fit il

-laissez fit l'homme en noir, il semblerai que votre ami ne vous ai pas tout dit fit il en ricanant, ce fut trop pour Looping qui l'assomma d'un coup de poing bien sentis, il s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol inconscient.

-non mais tu es sérieux la Looping ? fit Futé scandalisé, qu'est ce qui te prend ? fit il

-Looping, si tu as des ennuis tu peux tout nous dire fit Hannibal qu'est ce qui passe ?

Hannibal n'eu pas le temps d'avoir une réponse, les hommes de Stockwel venait déjà pour les sortir de la, Hannibal tenta une dernière fois de le questionner du regard pendant que toute l'équipe sortait de cette base et Looping consentis qu'il devait une explication à son colonel, mais il n'en avait pas la force tellement il était malade de ce qui aller arriver.

-j'ai…j'ai besoin de téléphoner fit Looping à Stockwell dans un des camions dont il avait pris place, Barracuda conduisait son van derrière eux

-accorder fit il, on va vous trouver une ligne téléphonique dans quelque minutes

-Looping ? fit Hannibal d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur son épaule voyant la détresse dans le regard de son ami

-je…cet enfant dont l'homme parler fit il au prix de gros effort

-oui ? fit Hannibal pour l'encourager

-il s'agit de ma fille fit Looping clouant ses amis sur place de surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le van de Stockwel s'arrêta un moment pour permettre à Looping de téléphoner, Hannibal et Futé n'en revenait toujours pas, Looping avait une fille, et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle détenait la clef d'un code, elle était donc menacer d'un quelquonque enlèvement par les services secret, Hannibal commençait à entrevoir ce qui se tramer entre le colonel Dekker et les services secrets, une sorte de chantage fait à Looping en utilisant son enfant, il avait encore du mal à accepter l'information.

-comment ? comment a-t-il pu nous cacher ça ? fit Futé sous le choc

-vous êtes surpris n'est ce pas ? fit Stockwel avec un petit sourire, ne vous en faite pas, votre ami ne vous a pas trahis et quand vous en saurez plus, vous comprendrez

-vous êtes au courant ? fit Hannibal

-bien sur ! depuis le début de notre association même ! fit il songeur

-il vous l'a dit ? fit Futé septique

-non, jamais il ne ferait une chose pareil, après tous le mal qu'il s'est donné pour protégé sa petite fille, nous avons trouvé une faille dans son plan voila tout, et les services secret aussi. Mais il sait que je sais, la procédure pour le faire sortir de l'hôpital définitivement n'est pas anodine fit Stockwel d'un air songeur, je n'ai jamais rencontré homme plus intelligent que le capitaine Murdock

-il a sollicité votre aide pour ça ? fit Hannibal

-il m'a effectivement demandé si il était possible que je puisse utiliser mes relations pour le faire sortir de la définitivement. Ce sera chose faite dans quelque temps, vous serez gracié aussi

-il a l'air d'en avoir pour un bout de temps, si vous nous racontiez un peu ce que vous savez sur notre ami Looping, je pense qu'il n'est pas vraiment en état de nous révélé quoique ce soit en profondeur fit Barracuda qui était apparu à la vitre de leur camionnette

Stockwel réfléchissa un court instant, il avait accepter de protéger le secret du capitaine, mais ces amis était bien les seuls pour l'instant à pouvoir lui venir en aide, ils devaient avoir toute les clef en main afin de le sortir au mieux de la mélasse.

-qui appel t'il ? fit Futé en regardant Looping de loin

-sa sœur, c'est chez elle et son mari que réside sa fille, c'est d'accord je vais tout vous raconter, installez vous Barracuda l'histoire risque d'être un peu longue fit il en lui faisant une place sur la banquette 3 places de la camionnette, celui-ci monta et s'assis lourdement.

-on vous écoute fit Hannibal qui sortis un cigare

-et bien pour commencer, j'ai une question, ou avez-vous connu Murdock ? fit Stockwel qui accepta un cigare que lui proposa Hannibal

-à l'armée fit Futé, on s'est tous connu pendant la guerre du Vietnam fit il agacé par une question aussi stupide

-et que savez vous de sa vie d'avant ? je veux dire, ne vous a-t-il jamais dit ce qu'il faisait avant de s'engager ? comment il était devenu pilote ? fit il

l'équipe resta un moment silencieuse, il était vrai que Looping ne parler jamais de sa vie privé, Futé s'en apercevait maintenant qu'il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire quasiment rien de la vie de Looping, Hannibal compris comment ils avaient pu passer à côté d'une info pareil.

-il n'a jamais rien dit fit Barracuda qui songeait à la même chose que ses deux amis

-précisément fit Stockwel, le capitaine Murdock est un homme discret qui protège les siens, au même titre que vous quand il garde le silence devant les visites du colonel Dekker qui est persuadé que Murdock ne vous a pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre fit Stockwel en tirant sur son cigare

-notre meilleur atout fit Hannibal

-vous avez raison, votre ami est un homme digne de confiance, et vu son intelligence hors du commun, je songeait à l'engager dans mes services quand tout sera fini, mais il refuse mon offre et je ne le forcerai pas. Après tout il aura bien mériter de retrouver une vie normal

-vous allez arrêter d'être énigmatique ! fit Barracuda qui commençait à perdre patience

-très bien, très bien ! je vais vous donner les détail de ma petite enquête. Avant de s'engager dans l'armée, votre ami Murdock a eu une vie toute sommes banal, il a grandis dans une famille modeste, une mère au foyer et un père militaire, ce qui lui a ouvert les portes de l'école militaire de la base de son père dès son plus jeune âge, il a perdu ses parents un à un, dont sa mère en dernier à l'âge de 5 ans, il a une sœur plus jeune que lui, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur la mort de ses parents ni sur sa sœur. Murdock a vite intégré une école de pilotage après avoir passé son brevet de pilote dès l'âge de 14ans, il ne s'est pas destiné toute de suite à une carrière militaire, certainement marqué selon nos psychiatre du renseignement par la disparition de son père au combat. Il est devenu formateur aérien, il entrainai les jeunes recrue qui s'engager, faisait passer les brevets de pilote de tout âge.

-il travailler dans une base aérienne ? fit Barracuda

-oui, c'est la qu'il a rencontré sa femme, Lydia, elle faisait partie du personnel administratif de la base, ils se sont marié et ont eu une petite fille qui a aujourd'hui 10 ans fit il

-10 ans ! fit Hannibal surpris

-Elisa Murdock fit Stockwel c'est pour elle que votre ami c'est engagé dans l'armé, il a été convaincu par le colonel Anderson, c'est cette personne que vous a montré l'agent tout à l'heure fit il en sortant la photographie de tout à l'heure de l'intérieur de sa veste.

-voila donc l'identité de cet homme fit Hannibal en prenant la photo

-Looping le connaissait bien donc, fit Futé, il fut son recruteur ?

-oui, il a persuadé Looping d'intégré l'armée pour avoir plus de possibilité d'exercer son art fit il

-le pilotage fit Barracuda

-oui le pilotage, il est l'un des meilleurs pilotes d'engins volants en tout genre de sa génération, il doit y en avoir au moins 5 comme lui dans le monde entier fit il

-je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point il était doué fit Hannibal

-très doué, il a aussi intégré l'armée pour offrir de meilleurs conditions de vie à sa femme et sa fille, l'armée prenait en charge les frais de scolarité dans l'une de leur meilleur école, des assurances santés, et pleins d'autre avantages non négligeable pour un jeune père de famille promis à une brillante carrière.

-il avait tout calculé fit Futé pensif

-exactement fit Stockwel,

-pourquoi ce colonel Anderson a donner un code spécial à la fille de Looping ? fit Hannibal

-le colonel Anderson a volé des fichiers compromettant aux services secrets, il s'en servait pour faire du chantage, il connaissait très bien Murdock qui n'a découvert que plus tard que son mentor c'était servis de l'intelligence particulière de sa fille pour cacher des informations

-particulière vous dite ? fit Barracuda

-il faut que vous sachiez une chose sur votre ami, quand il était enfant ces parents lui on fait passer un test de QI, vous savez combien il a obtenu ? 175 ! vous savez ce que sa signifie ?

-qu'il est très intelligent ? fit Barracuda

-en effet fit Stockwel avec un petit rire sec, il dépasse même le QI d'Albert Einstein qui était d'environs 160, Murdock fait partis des gens dit surdoué, pour ainsi dire précoce, il excelle aussi dans les mathématiques, tout est une équation pour lui, c'est ce qui lui permet d'être aussi précis dans son pilotage et d'avoir une certaine facilité. Ce qui demande un effort pour le cerveau d'un autre car l'aviation c'est beaucoup de calcul, est une réel facilité pour le cerveau de Murdock qui n'a aucune difficulté avec les chiffres.

-sa fille a hérité de son QI ? fit Futé

-plus que sa, l'école militaire ou elle est inscrite lui a fait passer le test, elle a plus de 180 fit Stockwel sous le sifflement de Barracuda

-sa fille le surpasse fit Barracuda

-en effet, elle a été diagnostiqué comme étant ce qu'on appel un génie des mathématiques, depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle compte, et fait des équations mathématiques. Une intelligence hors du communs comme on en rencontre pas souvent. Le colonel Anderson avait trouver sa clef pour cacher son code en sureté. Fréquentant beaucoup Murdock et sa petite famille en ami fidèle, il s'amuser à faire compter la petite Elisa qui appris très rapidement un jeux composé d'une série de petite équations dont le résultat correspondait au code d'un coffre dans une banque.

-sa devient limpide maintenant fit Hannibal qui compris tout

-clair comme de l'eau de roche fit Futé, ou est cet homme en ce moment ? les services secrets ne l'ont pas retrouvé ? fit il

-il est décédé, de son grand âge, c'était une personne assez âgé, un arrêt du cœur à mis fin à son existence emportant avec lui son secret bien gardé, sans le savoir par le cerveau brillant d'une enfant de 10ans.

-surprenant ! fit Futé

-je vais poursuivre mon histoire car il est arrivé une tragédie dans la vie de Murdock, disons 2 en même temps fit il qui a précipité son internement et sa séparation avec sa fille.

-le crash de son avion en mission fit Barracuda, nous étions absent ce jour la, il était pilote pour un autre escadrons, j'ai entendu dire que c'est sa chute qui la rendu fou fit il

-ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait faux non plus fit il

-expliquez nous fit Futé, personne n'a pu nous dire ce qui s'était réellement passé, même lui

-surtout lui fit Stockwel, cet accident la particulièrement traumatisé

-il continue bien de voler en tout cas fit barracuda

-oui mais à quel prix ? fit Stockwel pour résumer, Murdock était chargé d'évacuer des blessés du champs de bataille vers la base la plus proche, en vol ils ont été pris d'assaut par des chasseurs, l'hélico de votre ami ne faisait pas le poids, il a été touché au réservoir et à commencé à s'enflammer, le crash était inévitable. Looping a éviter de peu une usine de gaz qui aurai pu anéantir la ville entière qui se trouver sous lui.

-il a quand même sauvé des vies fit Barracuda, sur les 6 personnes qu'il transportait seulement 2 sont morts, et il est sortis vivant de sa chute

-en effet, mais ce que ne dit pas le rapport d'accident, c'est que Looping a éviter cette usine mais n'a pas pu éviter le bâtiment sur lequel son Hélico en flamme a exploser fit il

-c'était quoi comme bâtiments ? demanda Futé

-une école fit Stockwel pendant que l'équipe prenait conscience de la gravité de cet accident

-des enfants sont mort ? demanda Barracuda sans oser y penser

-oui, une bonne vingtaines, vous savez ce qui a presque rendu fou votre ami ? c'est de sortir vivant de ce carnage et de voir des cadavres d'enfants carboniser par l'incendie qu'avait créer sa chute. D'après les rapports il a perdu connaissance peu de temps après, quand ces blessures ont été soignés, il intégrer cet hôpital psychiatrique que vous connaissait, pour stress post traumatique, une fois guéris il devait sortir

-mais il a compris le potentiel de cette couverture pour l'agence tout risque si il se faisait interner pour de bon fit Hannibal

-effectivement, pour vous aider il sacrifier son intégrité, et sa vie de famille

-et…sa femme ? vous nous avez bien dit que sa fille vivait chez sa sœur fit futé inquiet

-j'allais oublier ce détail, voici le deuxième drame, pendant que Murdock crasher son avion au Vietnam, sa fille et sa femme avait un accident de voiture, si la petite Elisa s'en sortis vivante et sans blessure, sa mère mourut sur le coup, un face à face malheureux avec une voiture qui ne devait pas doubler sur cette file et le choc aura était mortel.

-c'est terrible pour Looping fit Barracuda tristement

-en effet ajouta Hannibal il a tout perdu

-il lui reste son enfant fit Stockwel, elle a été confié à sa sœur et à son mari

-mais Looping ne la voit jamais alors ! fit Futé

-bien sur que si ! pourquoi à votre avis, Murdock a-t-il sollicité votre aide dans le passé pour passer des tests ? vous souvenez vous ?

-c'était il me semble pour accéder au 2ième étage de l'hôpital fit Futé en interrogeant ses souvenirs

-celui des aliénés légers, il a le droit de sortir 2 fois par semaines, il va voir sa fille

Looping avait terminer son appel et revint à la camionnette qu'il avait abandonné depuis un bon moment déjà, un regard de Stockwel et la vue de la mine déconfite de ses amis lui fit comprendre ce qu'il leur avait révélé

-je vous remercie Stockwel fit il faiblement, je n'en aurai pas eu la force

-je comprend capitaine, avez-vous un plan pour votre enfant ? fit il

-j'ai prévenu ma sœur, le mieux pour eux pour l'instant est déménager, de ce cacher

-écoute nous Looping, on est tes amis fit Hannibal qui était descendu de la camionnette pour poser ses deux main sur les épaule de Looping on va mettre nos compétence pour t'aider, ta sœur n'aura pas à déménager, on va venir faire le guet chez elle, et si jamais quelqu'un tente d'enlever ta fille….

-il aura à faire à nous fit Barracuda en frappant sa main de son poing

-on va régler sa ensemble fit futé

-merci….les amis fit Looping soulagé


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre 3**

après quelque arrangements avec la sœur de Looping, Stockwell accepta de les escorter jusqu'au domicile de sa sœur.

-vous devrez y passer autant de temps qu'il sera nécessaire pour mes hommes de trouver une solution d'ouvrir ce coffre à la banque fit Stockwel, nous donnerons aux services secrets ce qu'ils veulent

-mais ils ont passé un pacte avec Dekker, celui-ci est maintenant au courant qu'il a un moyen de pression sur moi pour livrer l'équipe, vous ne croyez pas qu'il va laisser passer cette chance ? fit Looping inquiet, même si les services secrets ont leur info, Dekker ne me lâchera pas, pas avec un hameçon pareil fit il

-traitons un ennemi à la fois voulez vous ? fit Stockwel, vous allez d'abord empêcher les hommes des services secrets d'enlever votre enfant, la police militaire n'agira pas en solo, ils se sont associé avec eux, il ne risquerons pas de contrecarrer leur plan, les représailles de ce service sont assez connu pour qu'il se tiennent à carreaux. Nous aviserons par la suite fit il

-très bien fit Looping, ma sœur accepte de nous héberger pour quelque temps, je connais bien le quartier et les environs, je vous donnerait tous les détails à surveiller fit il à Hannibal qui hocha la tête

-bien, haut les cœurs les amis ! je vous fait pleinement confiance pour que cette mission ce déroule….disons sans accros fit Stockwel en adressant un sourire ironique à Hannibal qui le lui rendit, et puis tranquillisez vous capitaine, vous avez droit à quelque jour, voir quelque semaine en compagnie de votre fille, c'est beaucoup plus que ce que vous autorise l'hôpital.

-d'ailleurs qu'allez vous leur dire ? fit Futé intéresser

-sa reste mon petit secret fit Stockwel énigmatique

-si pouviez leur dire que j'ai disparu pour de bon fit Looping en soupirant

-courage Murdock, ça sera bientôt terminer fit il

ils roulèrent pendant plusieurs heures, l'équipe tentant de passer le temps comme ils purent, Barracuda demanda plusieurs fois au chauffeur de leur camion de prendre sa suite pour pouvoir conduire un peu mais celui-ci refusa net, ne voulant même pas lui indiquer l'itinéraire, il assurerai la mission que Stockwel lui avait confié, Hannibal fumer cigare sur cigare, il réfléchissait à comment placer ses hommes pour empêcher un enlèvement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il travailler la dessus, mais la c'était différents, il s'agissait d'agir pour le compte d'un ami, il n'avait droit à aucunes erreurs.

Futé quand à lui tenter de parler avec Looping de tout et de rien histoire de l'apaiser un peu, mais celui-ci ne répondit que très peu à la conversation de Futé sur la dernière voiture qu'il aurai acquis plus ou moins légalement par un très généreux donateur qui devait ignorer certainement que sa voiture était « emprunter » par un quelqu'un d'autre. Looping était rongé par l'inquiétude et chercher dans sa tête ou était l'erreur qu'il avait commise permettant ainsi aux services secrets d'associer sa fille à lui et donc au reste de l'équipe, il avait pourtant bien pris soin d'effacer les traces administratives de sa fille au yeux des opportuns alors ou était la faille ?

-Looping ? fit Hannibal qui le secoua un peu de ses pensées le van s'est arrêter, je pense que nous sommes arrivé fit il en regardant un terrain et une maison devant la grille ou ils s'étaient arrêter

Looping sortis de ses pensées angoissantes pour regarder par la fenêtre,

-ou est passé Stockwell ? fit il surpris

-il est descendu il y a quelque kilomètres, tu ne l'as pas remarqué, on a pas voulu te déranger dans tes pensées fit Barracuda

un homme d'origine indienne* s'avança vers eux, serrant la mains du conducteur qui descendit se détendre un peu les jambes après ses heures de route.

-tu le connais ? fit Futé à Looping en sortant du van en même temps que les autres

-bien sur, c'est le mari de ma sœur fit il avec un mince sourire, il s'avança vers lui et lui serra la main en lui parlant dans une langue que l'équipe ne comprenais pas, on sentait comme une rivalité entre les deux hommes, mais un certain respect mutuel.

-bienvenue à vous fit il avec un accent restant de sa langue maternelle, je me nome Tekoa fit l'indien à l'équipe

-vous êtes un indien sioux ? demanda Hannibal curieux en coinçant un cigare entre ses dents

-non, je suis de la tribu cheyenne fit il mais venez entrez fit il ne restons pas la, votre chauffeur attend de repartir à ce que je vois, fit Tekoa en voyant le chauffeur pressé

l'agence entra dans le jardin et la sœur de Looping les rejoignis à mi chemin pour dire bonjour à son frère en l'enlaçant

-tu m'a manqué grand frère fit elle bonjour messieurs fit elle en serrant la mains d'Hannibal, Barracuda et Futé, je suis Nathalie la petite sœur d'Henri*, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, vous faite régner la justice en faisant tourner la police militaire en bourrique, j'adore ça fit elle en riant

-mais nous aussi chère madame, nous y prenons plaisirs fit Hannibal avec un grand sourire pendant que Tekoa aider Barracuda à décharger le van de divers matériel et sac de voyage que Stockwel leur avait donné quand il était descendu plus tôt.

-ou est Elisa ? fit Murdock à sa sœur

-ha tu connais ta fille, il fait beau, c'est les vacances et elle est puni dans sa chambre fit elle en soupirant

-vraiment ? fit il

-elle boude fit sa sœur, elle c'est disputé avec une copine de classe le dernier jour d'école, et comme d'habitude sa a dégénéré à la maison avec Tekoa

-elle a était insultante fit l'indien pour se justifier

-l'a tu prévenu de notre arrivé ? fit Looping

-non, j'ai pensé qu'une petite surprise lui ferait du bien, Tekoa tu veux bien s'il te plait ? fit Nathalie à son mari

-ok, je lève la punition fit il en levant une main

-passe moi la radio fit il à sa sœur qui la lui tendis

-qu'est ce que tu fait Looping ? fit Futé

-un petit jeux entre nous fit il en actionnant le talkie walkie qu'il avait dans les mains

-Elisa aime bien communiquer ainsi quand elle est enfermer dans sa chambre informa la sœur de Murdock à l'équipe

-allo ! allo ! ici le pilote à sa petite princesse de l'air fit il en attendant une réponse, la radio grésilla et une voix enfantine lui répondit

-papa ? fit elle surprise, est ce que tata a encore collé le téléphone sur la radio ? fit elle d'un ton déçu apparemment habitué à un tel stratagème

-à toi de voir fit il mais tu devrait regarder par la fenêtre fit Looping à sa fille avant de couper la radio.

au loin dans la maison, un rideau bougea dans une pièce et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, quelque secondes après, une petite fille au long cheveux noir, barré d'une frange, habillé un peu comme un garçon, couru se jeter dans les bras de son père

-papa ! fit elle toute heureuse de le revoir enfin

-ma petite princesse fit Looping en soulevant sa fille dans ses bras sous les regards attendris de l'équipe, sa fille était vraiment adorable, elle était le portrait craché de son père

-tu m'a tellement manqué fit elle alors qu'il déposer un baiser sur son front

-toi aussi chéri fit il en la serrant dans ses bras en fermant les yeux, avoir sa fille dans ses bras suffisait à son bonheur et calmer ses angoisses du voyage. L'absence avait été dure pour les deux

-bien si on rentrait ? fit Futé qui rajusta sa veste, un petit vent frais c'était mis à souffler en cette fin d'après midi clôturant cette belle journée ensoleiller.

Toute l'équipe suivis Nathalie et Takeo jusqu'à leur maison, Looping n'avait pas lâché sa fille et la porter toujours dans ses bras, celle-ci lui raconta brièvement pourquoi elle avait été punis en rechignant

-Elisa, qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? fit Looping doucement

-d'être sage à l'école récita la petite Elisa

-et d'être sage avec Takeo ma puce fit il

-il m'a séquestré fit elle avec une petite moue censé attendrir son père qui fit rire Futé dans son dos et soupirer le dit Takeo

-une punition est une punition fit Murdock sans appel, sa fille abdiqua et se cala contre son père posant sa tête dans son cou, en l'entourant de ses petit bras fin.

-par tous les esprits si elle pouvait être aussi sage avec moi qu'elle l'est avec toi je serai reposé fit Takeo

-je comprend mon pauvre ami fit Looping en souriant avec un air désolé c'est une petite tête de mule fit il en lançant un regard taquin à sa fille qui grogna quelque chose d'inaudible bien calé contre son père

-comme son père j'aimerai dire contra Nathalie on ne peut pas se tromper sur sa filiation fit elle

-assurément je vous crois fit Hannibal qui était étonné de la forte ressemblance entre Looping et sa fille, on ne pouvait pas se tromper avec ses deux la, Futé remarqua que l'entende père/fille était assez fusionnel, Barracuda trouva l'enfant adorable et achevait d'inscrire mentalement dans son esprit que son ami timbré était père de famille.

La sœur de Looping montra la grande pièce dans laquelle ils allaient dormir, elle avait fait installer 4 lits dépliants.

-on devait en faire un salon mais c'est pas encore fait fit Nathalie quand Futé apprécia la grandeur de la pièce transformer en dortoir, ils avaient largement la place.

Elle leur fit visiter la maison et les différents postes ou placer leurs matériels, tandis que Looping resta un moment avec sa fille qui l'entraina dans sa chambre pour lui montrer quelque chose

-ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre malgré ces absences répétés fit Hannibal à Nathalie en voyant Looping et sa fille

-ha mon frère et sa petite fille c'est fusionnel fit elle avec un sourire, c'est une véritable torture pour eux deux quand ils doivent se séparer, mais il n'a pas le choix fit elle tristement.

-vous habitez près d'une base aérienne remarqua Futé en levant la tête quand Nathalie les emmena faire le tour du jardin pour qu'Hannibal puisse fumer son cigare.

-c'est la base ou travailler mon frère avant de s'engager dans l'armée, avec sa femme et sa fille ils ont habité de l'autre côté de la base.

-vous étiez proche l'un de l'autre fit Barracuda en frissonnant chaque fois qu'il voyait un avion prendre son envol de la base

-non, mon mari et moi n'habitions pas ici à l'époque, nous étions dans un autre état expliqua t'elle, quand mon frère a perdu sa femme et qu'il a du me confier sa petite fille, nous avons déménager

-pour permettre à l'enfant de garder un cadre qu'elle connaissait fit Hanibal c'est très généreux de votre pars fit il impressionner

-oui, Elisa venait d'assister à la mort de sa mère, son père venait de lui être enlever par un formulaire d'inscription d'hôpital, l'éloigner de ses repères aurait été tragique pour elle, de plus elle ne peut pas vivre trop loin des avions, voyez vous Elisa est un peu particulière, elle est comme son père, elle a les avions dans le sang, elle s'endors le soir en les écoutant.

-sa lui rappel son père ? fit Futé

-oui, elle rêve toujours de pouvoir voler librement avec son père comme il le faisait à l'époque mais mon mari est très réfractaire aux engins volants, il n'aime pas qu'on en parle, ni que Elisa en sois passionner, comme dit mon frère il lui coupe les ailes.

-je n'aime pas les avions, mais je trouve ça cruel pour cette petite fit Barracuda

-mon mari pense que c'est pour son bien fit elle

-c'est pour ça qu'ils ne s'entendent pas ? fit Hannibal, j'ai cru ressentir une certaine tension entre Murdock et votre mari

-c'est vrai vous êtes perspicace, mon frère et mon mari ne s'entende pas très bien à cause de cette histoire d'avion, c'est dur aussi pour mon frère de confier l'éducation de sa fille à son beau frère, alors qu'il ne peut pas le faire lui-même. Il se sent impuissant, il a beau tenter d'en parler avec Elisa pour calmer le jeux, mais elle ne veut rien entendre, elle reste fidèle à son père biologique et mène la vie dur à mon mari qui est censé représenter l'autorité.

-c'est compliqué d'être balloté j'en sais quelque chose fit Futé en pensant à sa situation d'orphelin

-mon frère m'a expliquer le danger que nous risquons, nous étions prêt à déménager fit elle, êtes vous sur que vous pourrez parer à toute les tentatives ? fit Nathalie inquiète

-je ne promet rien madame, mais ils vont avoir du soucis à se faire, nous ne sommes pas des rigolos fit Hannibal d'un ton assuré

-je vous remercie de ce que vous faite pour mon frère, et appelez moi Nathalie puisqu'on va cohabiter ensemble pendant plusieurs jours

-très bien, appelez moi Hannibal, lui c'est Futé et lui Barracuda

le soir arriva, l'équipe se retrouva autour d'un succulent diner, discutant de tout et de rien histoire de faire connaissance, Hannibal se plaisait à raconter des souvenirs d'affaires qu'ils avaient résolu, et Takeo les écouter avec admiration. Elisa avait pris place à côté de son père pour manger et pouvait défier à sa guise son oncle du regard avant que son père ne la rappel à l'ordre en silence. Elle obtempéra sans broncher mais tenta d'autre tentative au cours du repas.

La nuit tomba, Futé et Barracuda était partis défaire leur packtage en vue de ce coucher, Nathalie et son mari c'était retiré, Hannibal fumer seul dehors contre la barrière du jardin son dernier cigare pensif. Looping le rejoignis quelque minutes plus tard.

-tu as couché ta fille ? fit Hannibal en souriant

-oui, si tu savais à quel point sa fait du bien de pouvoir l'embrasser avant qu'elle s'endorme fit il en soupirant

-le côté positif de cette mission c'est que tu dispose de vacances auprès de ta fille, on est la pour un bout de temps je pense fit Hannibal profite en bien si jamais l'hôpital devait revenir te chercher, je pense que Stockwell a du faire du bon travail.

-Hannibal….tu mesure à quel point sa pouvait être dangereux ?…je veux dire, si on utilisait ma fille contre moi pour vous atteindre ? fit Looping sans savoir comment lui expliquer son comportement

-ne t'inquiète pas Looping, je comprend tout à fait fit il en posant une main sur son épaule, tu as fait le nécessaire pour la protéger, et nous protéger aussi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as même du mérite et du courage, j'espère que Stockwel tiendras sa promesse

-je l'espère aussi fit Looping d'une vois lasse, je ne supporte plus cette vie, pas dans l'agence je veux dire, mais l'internement me pèse, je sais que c'est notre meilleur alibi en cas de problème, mais j'ai hâte que vous soyez enfin libre, j'ai vécu trop longtemps séparé de ma fille fit il

-tiens bon Looping fit Hannibal en rapprochant de lui son ami pour une courte étreinte en lui tapotant l'épaule, tiens bon, à la fin de cette mission nous toucherons au but. Fit il en lui adressant un sourire serein que lui rendit Looping, si Hannibal y croyait, lui aller s'efforcer d'y croire aussi.

il écrasa la fin de son cigare contre la barrière de bois qui les séparait de la rue et admira la vue en levant la tête. de nuit la base, à quelque 600 mètres d'eux, était illuminé de plein de lumières et les avions eux aussi illuminés, décollait sans cesse, un véritable aéroport, la base semblait marcher 24h sur 24.

-ta sœur ma dit que ta fille ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans entendre un bruit d'avion c'est original fit il amusé

-c'est un peu à cause de moi en fait fit Looping en redressant sa casquette sur sa tête, on a toujours vécu prés de cette base, de l'autre côté de la ville, elle aime voler et sa ne fait qu'empirer avec le temps, je lui ai passer mon virus de l'aviation fit il en riant doucement

-elle a déjà voler ? fit Hannibal

-elle connait l'altitude depuis qu'elle est dans le ventre de sa mère fit Looping sous le regard ébahi d'Hannibal, Lydia et moi prenions souvent le large avec un petit avion quand elle était enceinte, quand Elisa est né, elle a eu d'énormes difficultés à faire ses nuits, elle a été diagnostiqué précoce

-Stockwell nous a dit un cas assez particulier, un génie des mathématique

-oui, son cerveau tourne à plein régime constamment, elle calcule tout, elle fait beaucoup d'angoisse car je suis souvent absent et le manque de sommeil est cruel pour elle, Takéo a du mal avec ça, quand certains parents font faire le tour du quartier en voiture à leurs enfants pour qu'ils trouvent le sommeil, moi je faisait comme ces gens fit il en montrant les avions qui décoller de nuit

-tu l'emmener voler de nuit ? fit il ahuris

-oui, elle adorait ça, elle s'endormait rapidement, depuis que nous sommes séparer, ma fille à d'énormes problèmes de sommeils, pour ne pas que sa influence son travail scolaire ma sœur lui a fait prescrire un traitement, elle ne peut pas grand-chose pour elle. Takeo mon beau frère déteste les avions, ils se battent tous les deux constamment. Malgré tout le fait d'habiter près des avions améliore son état.

-il lui coupe les ailes fit Hannibal tristement prenant conscience de la situation en reprenant son expression

-oui, il veut la « désintoxiquer » des avions et du pilotage, mais sa ne fait que renforcer leur rancune à chacun, la hache de guerre est déterrer et pour longtemps fit il avec un pauvre sourire. C'est le seule point ou je n'ai pas réussi à la contraindre, contrairement à Takeo je n'ai aucune difficulté d'autorité avec elle.

-elle t'obéis au doit et l'œil j'ai remarqué ça, vous êtes très fusionnel tous les deux fit Hannibal

-je suis trop attaché à ma fille fit il en soupirant, et c'est ça qui est dangereux pour l'agence

-non, c'est normal pour un père fit Hannibal c'est une réaction normal Looping c'est ton enfant ! personne ne te reprochera ça fit il en posant une main sur épaule

-je lui ai appris à piloter fit il avec un petit rire, elle monter sur mes genoux déjà très jeune, Takeo m'a toujours vouait une haine sans borne pour ça, rend toi compte Hannibal elle sait faire décoller et piloter un hélicoptère des plus basique, et elle n'a que 10ans dit il

-tu peut en être fier fit Hannibal a-t'elle le droit de s'introduire sur la base ? fit il en regardant un énième avion décoller, Looping hocha la tête de façon négative

- non, et je lui en ai formellement interdit, je ne veux pas que la situation s'envenime plus et qu'elle fasse des bêtises, on ne vole qu'ensemble c'est la règle. J'ai peur parfois qu'elle ne la respecte pas, sa m'en réveille la nuit.

-je pense qu'elle t'aime trop pour te décevoir fit Hannibal, sans cette rivalité entre ton beau frère et elle, c'est une petite fille très sage fit il sous le ricanement de Looping

-ha tu crois ça ? fit il en riant, je vais te raconter une anecdote, quand elle était petite, elle devait avoir… 5ans environs, je finissait de faire passer des tests à des jeunes pilotes, elle m'attendait dans le bureau de sa mère, elle a réussi à lui échapper, à arriver jusqu'au hangar des avions, elle a grimper dans un chasseur qui avait encore son échelle posé et à réussi à le démarrer. rassure toi, elle l'a juste fait rouler sur la piste fit Looping sous le regard mi amusé mi choqué d'Hannibal, j'ai entendu un de mes amis hurler dans les hauts parleurs de la base pour me prévenir que ma fille faisait rouler un chasseur sur le tarmac. J'ai lui est couru après et j'ai réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne décolle fit il en souriant à ce souvenir et crois moi j'ai eu très peur, quand j'ai ouvert le cockpit, je l'ai trouvé rayonnante et sa la faisait rire fit il amusé, heureusement qu'elle n'a pas trouvé le moyen d'accélérer sa vitesse, elle aurai surement décoller.

-ta fille est incroyable fit Hannibal impressionner, elle a vraiment ça dans le sang

-je n'ai trouvé que ça pour stimulé son esprit, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose d'assez compliquer pour ne pas que son cerveau tourne en rond et pourrisse comme le mien a failli l'être si mes parents n'avait pas à l'époque demandé à me faire passer un test de QI. Piloter est ma passion, c'est comme faire une centaine de millier d'équation et calcul mathématique, chaque geste est calculé, sa m'a sauvé tu sais.

-tu es tellement doué fit Hannibal, le meilleur pilote que je connaisse, tu m'a donné l'impression que faire voler ces engins était d'une facilité déconcertante fit il avec un petit rire, tu fait ça tellement naturellement…

-et pourtant, si tu savais le nombre de pilote qui arrive à maitriser réellement leur engin fit Looping mais assez parler on va inquiéter ma sœur si on reste trop longtemps dehors fit Looping, Hannibal jeta son cigare et le suivis.

_*dans l'épisode chasseur de prime de la saison 3, Looping se fait enlever par des chasseurs de primes dont un indien, et pendant que celui ci l'attache, Murdock lui demande si il est un sioux ou un cheyenne parce que sa soeur est marié à un indien cheyenne _

_*après quelque recherche, il semblerai que le prénom de Murdock sois Henri, prononcer une seule fois par Hannibal dans l'épisode pilote de la série. au téléphone il demande à parler au capitaine Henri Murdock_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Looping et Hannibal retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe dans le dortoir pour aller se coucher, Futé et Barracuda ne dormait pas et jouer aux cartes sur un lit, quand ils furent rentré, Futé décida qu'il était temps de dormir. Chacun se coucha et la maison fut plongé dans le calme. On entendait au loin le décollage des avions, camouflé par des double vitrage le son était masqué mais on l'entendait encore.

Vers 5 heures du matin, l'équipe était aux aguets, réveiller par un bruit discret mais tenace, des bruits de pas dans la maison, chacun était à l'affut tendant l'oreille sauf Looping qui soupirer, il n'essaya même pas de leur dire qui sa pouvait être. Il était 5 heures du matin et il était fatigué, Barracuda l'avait secoué dans son lit pour le réveiller

-Looping sa peut très bien être quelqu'un qui se soit introduit dans la maison, ta sœur et ton beau frère on l'air de dormir fit Hannibal inquiet

Looping Bailla bruyamment s'en fichant complètement, il savait qui c'était, il était même surpris que ces amis est oublié la présence de quelqu'un dans cette maison.

-Looping tu te moquerai pas de nous par hasard ? fit Futé qui tendait toujours l'oreille mais que le comportement de son ami faisait tiquer

-tu crois ? fit il d'une voix amusé, veut tu une réponse sincère Futé ? fit il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, il pouvait apercevoir Futé roulé des yeux, la pièce ne disposait pas de rideaux assez épais pour cacher la clarté de dehors. Repos les gars fit Looping c'est ma fille qui est sortis de sa chambre, et le bruit qu'on entend, c'est parce qu'elle marche pied nu sur le carrelage

-tu en est sure ? fit Barracuda

-sur et certain, dans….environs, 5 secondes elle va entrer ici fit il en comptant les secondes sur ses doits

effectivement à peine 5 secondes plus tard, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir doucement, et ils purent tous apercevoir la silhouette de la petit Elisa en pyjama, se balançant à la porte, ses deux main tenant la poigné.

-papa ? appela t'elle

-oui ma puce ? fit Looping sans se redresser de son lit

-j'ai fait un cauchemars, je peux dormir avec toi ? ou les monsieur ils veulent pas ? fit elle d'une petite voix implorante

-allez viens tu vas prendre froid fit il

la petite lâcha la porte et couru grimper dans le lit de son père pour se blottir contre lui, il rabatta les couvertures sur elle, celle-ci lui tourna le dos et se mis en position fœtale agrippant la couverture toujours collé à son père, il écarta quelque mèche de cheveux de sa fille derrière ses oreilles et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Pendant que les autre se recoucher soulagé.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe se réveilla au complet, il était 8h, Looping fit plusieurs exercices de contorsions pour ne pas réveiller sa fille qui dormait encore, il la recouvrit du reste de la couverture et suivis ses compagnons, la maison était plongé dans le silence, Looping qui connaissait bien les lieux fit passer ses amis dans la cuisine et leur servis un café et de quoi déjeuner, ils s'assirent en silence

-bien, ce matin on va commencer à installer tout le matériel que nous a donné Stockwel fit Hannibal

-sa va nous prendre un bon bout de temps fit Barracuda, il faut que j'étudie le manuel de certains machins électroniques qu'il nous a donné, j'y comprend rien à ces nouveaux trucs fit il d'un ton bougon

-je suis sur que ce sera un jeux d'enfant pour toi fit Looping

-bonjour tous le monde fit Nathalie qui venait de les rejoindre, elle se servis un café rapidement

-vous partez travailler ? fit Futé

-oui, je ne suis pas en avance d'ailleurs fit elle en regardant sa montre, je ne me fait pas de soucis pour toi grand frère, tu saura gérer ta fille fit elle

-ma fille c'est pas un problème, ton mari peut être….. fit Looping pensif en approchant sa tasse de café de ses lèvre

-surveillez les bien tous les deux fit Nathalie à Hannibal ils sont capable d'en arriver aux mains fit elle

-mheu non, le visage pale est une personne civilisé fit il en parlant de lui même d'un ton cynique qui fit sursauté Futé, il arriver rarement à Looping d'être aussi cynique et froid

-ne vous en fait pas madame, si il y a bagarre, c'est moi qui intervient fit Barracuda en faisant craquer ses doits

-bien je vous dit à ce soir messieurs fit elle en sortant

quelque minute plus tard, Takeo se réveilla lui aussi, il sortis dans le jardin vaquer à ses occupation habituel, laissant l'équipe s'organiser, Hannibal avait étaler un plan de la maison sur la table de la cuisine, Barracuda faisait défiler les pages d'un mode d'emploi d'une quelquonque machines qui devait en contenir 200, Futé c'était levé pour aller chercher un mètre mesureur dans son sac qui était dans la chambre, quand à Looping il servait de calculatrice mental à Hannibal chaque fois qu'il lui demander des mesures et des calculs par rapport au plan.

Futé entra dans leur chambre sur la pointe des pieds se souvenant qu'une petite fille dormait encore, il s'approcha pour vérifié, elle dormait paisiblement, il souria, elle était vraiment le portrait craché de son père s'en était impressionnant. Il se pencha sous son lit et tira un sac, il tira doucement la fermeture éclair afin de ne pas trop faire de bruit et fouilla pour y trouver son mètre. Il le trouva au bout de quelque instant. Elisa bougea dans son lit, elle se mis à geindre mais Futé n'osait pas approcher, il apprécier les enfants mais ne savait pas comment réagir avec eux, la petite fille semblait faire un cauchemars, il se rapprocha d'elle, et se pencha, il remarqua que ses yeux était inondé de larmes, inquiet il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-petite ? est ce que sa va ? hé ho ? tu es réveiller ? fit il en voyant ses yeux ouvert, il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses petites épaules, elle semblait perdu et se débattait furieusement dans ses couvertures, Futé ne comprenais pas,

-papa ! papa ! fit elle doucement mais elle ne semblait pas consciente, Futé compris qu'elle devait rêver éveiller, sa lui arriver souvent quand il était enfant. Il sortis sur le pallier de la chambre, la cuisine étant au bout

-Looping ! tu devrais venir, ta fille est en train de rêver éveiller on dirait fit il elle t'appel. Looping se leva sa chaise et rejoignis Futé, il s'assis sur le lit et secoua doucement sa fille

-Elisa, Elisa c'est moi ma puce fit il en la tirant pour la mettre en position assise, surprise la petite sembla s'éveiller en sursaut comme si elle venait de prendre un sceau d'eau sur la tête, elle agiter sa tête dans tout les sens en regardant partout, sa lèvre inférieur tremblait

-papa ! papa tu es la ! tu était partis….et tu revenais plus jamais fit elle en se jetant dans ses bras

-je suis la chérie, fit il en la berçant pendant qu'elle essuyer ses larmes de ses manches, tu as fait un mauvais un rêve.

-j'ai eu peur fit elle

-toi aussi tu m'a fait peur fit Futé en s'asseyant à côté de Looping

-désoler monsieur fit elle d'un ton désoler

-c'est pas grave petite, appelle moi Futé

-moi c'est Elisa et je suis PAS petite ! je suis en pleine croissance nuance fit elle en faisant rire son père, Futé leva les mains en signe de soumission

-ok ok, la nuance est très importante fit il en souriant

-sa va mieux ? fit Looping à sa fille qui renifler

-oui, j'ai mal à la tête fit elle en posant une main sur son front

-tu as pleurer, fit il, tu sais quoi, tu vas aller t'habiller et tu vas nous aider, on va faire un peu de bricolage, sa te dit ? fit il d'une voix douce, Elisa hocha la tête avec un sourire, elle descendit des bras de son père pour aller dans sa chambre s'habiller

-c'est assez impressionnant fit Futé en la regardant partir, on aurai dit qu'elle était….somnambule, elle avait les yeux ouvert

-c'est une crise d'angoisse Futé, elle en fait souvent fit Looping en soupirant

-vraiment ? dit il mais…pourquoi ? tu as dit….qu'elle avait fait…un mauvais rêve

-elle n'en a pas conscience fit Looping, ce genre de chose peut lui arriver en pleine après midi en regardant la télévision, il suffit que son esprit ne soit plus distrait, qu'il tourne en rond sur lui même et elle se met à me chercher, si je ne suis pas dans les parages, il arrive ce que tu as vu fit il

-comme une sensation de vide ? fit Futé

-c'est ça, le vide suivit de la panique

-je connais sa, je l'ai vécu à l'orphelinat, j'avait l'impression qu'on ne viendrait jamais me chercher et que je resterai enfermer ici pour toujours, sa me ficher la trouille fit Futé

-c'est à cause de mes absences répéter fit Looping d'un ton lasse en se passant une main sur son visage

-hey te sens pas coupable fit Futé en posant une main sur son épaule, tu n'y peut rien, et tu fait tout ça pour son bien. Comment ta sœur gère t'elle ça ? j'imagine que tu n'es pas tout le temps la quand elle a une crise de panique ?

-effectivement non, dans ces cas la, elle tente de la rassurer, de lui dire souvent que je suis partis i minutes et que je vais revenir, sinon elle tente de m'appeler à l'hôpital, j'essaie de la calmer, c'est compliquer de lui expliquer que je ne peux pas sortir et être la autant qu'elle le voudrait

-je vois, et ce Tekoa ? il ne tente rien ? fit Futé qui avait une drôle d'impression avec cet indien au visage austère

-mon beau frère ? il ne s'occupe pas de sa, tu sais à l'origine, ma sœur et lui ne voulait pas d'enfant, lui ne supporte pas beaucoup les enfants, il n'est pas à l'aise avec eux, quelque chose comme ça, ils ont accepter de prendre ma fille pour éviter qu'elle se retrouve en foyer quand j'ai été interné.

-il fait ce qu'il peut avec elle ? fit Futé

-oui il fait des progrès, elle ne fugue plus fit il avec un sourire

-ha quand même ! sa aller jusqu'à la ? fit il

-Elisa n'a pas supporter que son monde s'écroule, moi et sa mère étions ses points de repère, on avait une vie tranquille, et d'un coup comme ça tout c'est effondré fit il en claquant des doits, elle n'accepte toujours pas que je sois loin d'elle, chaque années pendant les fêtes de noël elle me demande si cette année, ce sera la bonne, si je vais l'emmener avec moi et qu'on va recommencer à vivre comme avant. Fit Looping accablé je crois que c'est la période la plus dur que j'ai à supporter

-moi qui croyait qu'il ne pouvait rien avoir de pire qu'être orphelin comme moi, je vois que c'est pire encore d'avoir un parent sans pouvoir l'avoir vraiment à ces côtés

Hannibal les rejoignis dans la chambre

-est ce que tout va bien ? fit il en voyant ses deux amis assis sur le lit

-moi je suis prête pour le bricolage ! fit Elisa qui arriva sur le pallier à côté d'Hannibal habiller d'une salopette bleu et d'un tee-shirt rose, mais j'ai pas d'outils, tu en a toi des outils ? fit elle

-mais bien sur qu'on a des outils fit Hannibal en ce penchant vers elle, on en a plein

-ils sont ou ? demanda Elisa, moi j'ai jamais bricoler, tonton il veut pas que je bricole fit elle

-ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le grand monsieur la bas va te montrer, tu vas voir, c'est….encore plus simple….que de piloter des avions ! fit il en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant

-super ! fit Elisa en levant les bras en l'air, papa tu viens avec nous ?

-j'arrive Elisa, va aider Barracuda, je te rejoins fit il

Elisa paru satisfaite et couru dans le couloir rejoindre Barracuda qui s'était levé de sa chaise

-tu viens m'aider on va décharger les outils, ils sont dans le camion fit il

-j'ai besoin de vous deux les amis fit Hannibal, Futé, tu vas faire pour moi, une petite enquête de voisinage…fit Hannibal

-j'avais justement emporté mon costume de VRP fit Futé

-Looping, j'aurai besoin de toi pour survoler le quartier, pense tu que tu puisse emprunter un hélico sur ton ancien lieu de travail ? fit Hannibal

-vous allez sur la base ? demanda Futé

-oui sans aucun problème fit Looping, ils me connaissent bien

-très bien, tu attendra que Futé ai fini son enquête et vous décollerai ensemble, moi je finirai quelque détail avec Barracuda.

-je me prépare et j'y vais fit Futé, ils sont sympas dans le quartier ? pas de fou furieux ? à pars ceux qui projette d'enlever ta fille ?

-non, c'est plutôt tranquille fit Looping avec un sourire

-parfait ! j'en ai marre de jouer le rôle du prospecteur et de me faire courser par les chiens et les fusils fit Futé

Looping et Hannibal sortirent de la chambre pour laisser Futé se changer, ils allèrent discuter un peu avec Tekoa pour voir ou il pourrait relier des caméras entre elle dans la maison. Pendant ce temps la, Elisa trottiner gaiment derrière Barracuda, celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter chaque fois qu'il entendait le sifflement d'un avion au décollage de la base d'a côté ce qui amusa Elisa

-pourquoi ta peur des avions ? fit elle en penchant la tête sur le côté

-parce que c'est dangereux ! fit il

-mon papa et ba il les conduit lui les avions, même que moi je sais en conduire certain fit elle en jouant à la marelle avec les dalles de différentes couleur qui ornait le devant de la maison ou était garé le van, Barracuda chercher les clefs du coffre dans ses poches

-toi tu dois être trop jeune pour pouvoir piloter ce genre d'engin fit Barracuda en rigolant

-même pas vrai ! fit elle mon papa il m'a appris à démarrer les pales d'un hélico et ba j'avais que 3 ans et demi d'abord fit elle

-vraiment ? fit Barracuda étonner

-oui, je volait beaucoup avec mon papa avant, maintenant un peu moins, mais je sais piloter, j'ai juste du mal à atterrir, les hélico y sont très lourd, alors c'est difficile pour se poser correctement, papa il m'a dit que quand je serai plus grande, je n'aurai plus de problème, que c'est parce que je suis trop petite encore pour maitriser les commandes, mais je me débrouille tu sais, tu veux que je te montre ? on va demander à papa si on peut voler ! fit elle enthousiaste

-hors de question ! fit il horrifier, je te crois ! fit il, alors tu viens m'aider ? fit il en ouvrant le coffre

Elisa aida Barracuda à sortir de grosses caisses de matériaux, elle tenta d'en sortir une à elle toute seul sans succès, pourtant elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire si facilement, empoignant la caisse sous toute les coutures, utilisant divers techniques pour la soulever sans succès, elle fini par essayer de la pousser pour la faire tomber hors du camion ce qui fit rire Barracuda qui l'empoigna très facilement.

-tu es vraiment très fort ! fit elle impressionner tandis qu'il lui donner des objets moins lourd à décharger

-chacun son domaine, toi c'est les avions, moi c'est les muscles, et le bricolage ! aller viens on va installer tout ça fit il

quelque minutes plus tard, Looping rejoignis sa fille dans le jardin, divers caisses étaient ouvertes et des fils et des vis trainais un peu partout, Barracuda, tenter de faire fonctionner un boitier qu'il avait assembler tendis qu'Elisa assis sur une caisse lisait le mode d'emploi à voix haute

-appuyer sur la B pour initialiser le menu principal, ensuite faite contrôle A pour lancer une tache, sa n'a pas l'air très compliquer fit elle en redressant la tête de son bouquin

-moi je n'y comprend rien du tout à ces fichues machins électroniques fit Barracuda rageur

-tu n'évolue pas avec ton temps mon cher, fit Looping oula mais c'est le chantier ici fit il en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur des outils, il s'installa à coter de sa fille sur la caisse

-si tu veux moi je programme les machines et toi tu les monte fit Elisa

-ok fait moi voir ça petit génie fit Barracuda en donnant le boitier à Elisa, au bout de quelque secondes la machine se mis à faire des sons et fonctionna, Elisa semblait ravis

-et voila sa marche ! il suffit de suivre le livre fit elle d'un ton sérieux

-très bien, toi tu suis le livre moi je m'occupe de les monter fit il

-tu veux bien m'aider papa ? Barracuda il m'a dit qu'on en avait 13 à faire

-bien sur ma puce, tu sais ou tu vas les installer ? fit il a Barracuda qui avait déjà fini d'assembler un petit boitier qu'il tendis à Elisa

-ton beau frère nous a indiquer des emplacements sur le plan de la maison, j'espère qu'on ne va pas faire sauter le compteur avec toute ses installations, il faudra que je vois ça avec Hannibal pour augmenter le débit

-est ce qu'on va manger à la bougie ? fit Elisa en tendant à Barracuda un boitier initialisé

-non Elisa, il n'y aura pas de coupure de courant fit Looping qui initialiser un boitier à son tour aussi facilement que sa fille, et sans regarder la notice ce qui énerva un peu Barracuda qui n'était capable que d'assembler les pièces, pas les faire fonctionner

-dommage, on aurai pu utiliser mes bougies d'anniversaire, elle font des couleurs fit elle

Futé revint de sa prospection au bout d'une heure, assez satisfait sur l'hospitalité des gens du quartier et fit son rapport à Hannibal, puis il rejoignis la petite équipe de bricolage

-vous faite quoi ? des œuf de pâque ? fit il sur le ton de la blague en voyant Barracuda assembler des boitiers et Looping et sa fille les mettait en route

-tu es bizarre toi fit Elisa en penchant la tête sur le côté chaque fois qu'elle trouver quelque chose d'étrange, ta manger un truc pas bon ? fit elle

-non pourquoi ? fit il faussement choqué

-parce que sa ressemble pas à des œuf de pâque fit elle en lui montrant le boitier qu'elle tenais d'un ton catégorique

-en effet, c'était une blague ! fit il on va pouvoir embarquer Looping on a encore une reconnaissance aérienne à faire nous deux

-vous allez voler ? ho s'il te plait papa ! s'il te plait ! est ce que je peux venir avec toi ? dit oui fit elle en joignant ses petites mains en prière, j'ai pas voler depuis…fit Elisa en réfléchissant

-3 semaines fit Looping

-une éternité ! c'est super long ! je suis sur que je sais même plus ce que sa fait de voler tellement sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas voler fit elle sous les rire de Futé et Barracuda

-ba voyons ! fit Looping pas dupe, bon ok, mais surtout ne dit rien à ton oncle, il ne nous laissera pas t'emmener sinon, Futé tu vas bien nous arranger une salade ? fit Looping avec un air malicieux à son ami

-mais certainement cher ami, je m'en vais de ce pas enduire notre indien des plaines en erreur

-je peux venir avec toi ? fit elle

-va y Elisa sa donnera plus de crédit, et puis tu vas voir Futé à l'œuvre sa vaut le coup fit il

-c'est clair fit Barracuda

-tu m'apprendra à faire comme toi si sa marche sur mon oncle ? fit elle malicieuse

-ho toi je sens que tu as flairé la bonne affaire fit Futé amusé, on verra ça, allons y jeune fille il me semble que je l'ai vu de l'autre côté du jardin fit il en emmenant la petite avec lui

-avec les salades de Futé il ne nous causera pas de soucis et sa lui fera plaisirs de voler fit Looping en regardant sa fille partir avec Futé

-tu tiens le coup toi ? fit Barracuda en voyant son ami morose

-comme je peux, je n'arrive pas à être serein comme pour les autres missions, je suis rongé par l'angoisse si jamais ils devaient….s'en prendre à elle…fit il sans finir sa phrase

-c'est normal Looping, quand sa touche un membre de sa famille on est jamais serein, rappel toi quand vous m'avez aider pour ma mère, je n'était pas très fier non plus fit il en rangeant les boitiers dans une caisse, aller, va faire ce que tu fait de mieux Looping, ta fille à grandement besoin d'altitude à ce que je vois fit il

-tu ne viendrait pas avec nous ? fit Looping taquin

-surement pas pour tous l'or du monde, je lèverait la tête pour vous voir ! fit il mais je ne monterai pas dans un de ces engins !

-à ton aise, on en a pour environs une demi heure voir une heure de repérage fit Looping en sautant sur ses pieds, tu avertira Hannibal fit il avant de taper sur l'épaule de son ami et de rejoindre Futé et Elisa qui parler à Tekoa qui commencer à se laisser convaincre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

quelque minutes plus tard, les 3 compères marchaient sur la piste d'atterrissage en direction d'un hélicoptère.

-quel baratineur tu fait Futé ! j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi doué que toi fit Elisa je suis sur que tu pourrai faire carrière dans la vente, tu saurai assurément vendre n'importe quoi ! fit elle en rigolant

-je suis très flatté de ce compliment jeune fille, enfin une qui reconnait mon talent, tu vois Looping ! fit il c'est de l'art que je fait, du grand art

-oui oui, si l'artiste voulait bien prendre la peine de monter dans cet hélico fit Looping à Futé quand il eu ouvert la porte d'un des hélico garé sur le tarmac

tout le monde s'installa, Looping au commande, Elisa au milieu et Futé prés de la fenêtre, Elisa était excité comme une puce

-on va voler ! on va voler ! on va voler ! fit elle en chantant se dandinant sur son siège tandis que son père lui ajuster un casque sur les oreilles

-elle adore vraiment ça fit Futé qui mettait le sien

-tu n'as pas idée fit Looping qui décolla

L'hélico décolla pour le plus grand plaisirs d'Elisa qui se sentait à l'aise comme dans un poisson dans l'eau, Futé n'avait peur des avions, mais il ressentait toujours une petite crainte au décollage, conscient au plus profond de lui, qu'il pouvait s'écraser à tout moment. Mais il conserver une confiance aveugle en son ami, après tous même en situation de crash il avait toujours réussi à les poser vivant.

Futé sortis un petit calepin et commença son repérage, demandant à Looping de survoler tel ou tel endroit par rapport à un plan qu'il avait déplier sur ses genoux et que Elisa tenter de tenir bien droit.

-bien, on a tout, tu as d'autres suggestions Murdock ? fit il

-oui, je veux vérifier quelque chose avec les deux entrées ouest de la ville fit il en faisant virer de bord son hélico

-tu pense qu'ils arriveront de par la ? fit Futé en regardant son plan

-non, mais il y a une base de recrutement militaire par la bas, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? fit il

-papa on a pas le droit de survoler une base militaire ! fit Elisa scandalisé

-ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, ils ne diront rien, je veux juste vérifier

-qu'on n'aperçoive pas les services secrets retranchés chez eux ? fit Futé qui venait de comprendre l'importance d'un tel bâtiment si près d'eux et les ressources qu'il pouvait apporter à leur ennemis

-on va juste passer au dessus, Elisa je ne veux pas t'entendre parler dans la radio, tu fait le mort ok ? fit Looping à sa fille qui hocha la tête silencieuse, elle releva le petit micro de son casque pour éviter qu'on entende sa respiration

-pourquoi tu lui dit de faire ça ? fit Futé alors qu'il passer au dessus de la base, Looping resta attentif au moindres détails quand une voix dans leur casque s'éleva

-alpha 13 ici tour de contrôle, vous êtes en train de survoler une base militaire je répète vous survoler une base militaire, veuillez faire demi tour ou nous ouvrirons le feu, à vous ! fit la voix d'un ton autoritaire

-alpha 13 à tour de contrôle répondit Looping nous avons compris l'information, veuillez nous excuser, un de mes élèves a voulu s'aventurer plus loin pour des séances d'acrobaties

-alpha 13 vous n'êtes pas autoriser à en faire ici fit la voix vous avez un espace d'entrainement chez vous !

-le vent est meilleur par ce côté fit il

-c'est mon dernier avertissement alpha 13 fit la voix en colère pendant que Futé prenait quelque photos avec un petit appareil, veuillez quitter la zone !

-bien reçu tour de contrôle, on s'en va ! fit il en changeant de cap assez violement ce qui fit sursauter Futé qui se pris la vitre à côté de lui

-ok j'ai compris pourquoi fit Futé, tu t'es fait passer pour un prof de vol avec son élève égaré au dessus d'une base militaire, tu empiète sur mes plates bandes Murdock ! fit Futé amusé

-j'ai pas eu trop de mal fit il c'était mon métier à l'origine fit il avec amusement

-et si il avait tiré ? fit Futé

-ils ne le font pas, sa m'est déjà arrivé de faire voler des élèves par la, le but étant de tenir le plus longtemps possible avant de se faire repérer, c'est un très bon endroit pour apprendre aux pilotes à voler en mode furtif, ils sont surtout très agacé d'avoir à recadrer tous les hélicos de la base qui passe chez eux fit Murdock

-je vois fit Futé en se redressant correctement sur son siège, bien on a toute nos infos si on rentrer ? fit il

-est ce que je peux piloter ? fit Elisa avec une petite moue censé attendrir son père, celui-ci souria et d'un main décrocha le harnais qui servait de ceinture à sa fille

-tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça Looping ? fit Futé en voyant la petite s'installer sur les genoux de son père

-reste calme Futé, elle sais ce qu'elle fait fit il ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle pilote fit il en lâchant le manche et en entoura ses bras autour de sa fille, celle-ci attrapa le manche des deux mains et repris l'hélico en main.

Ils volèrent tranquillement sur quelque mètres et Futé commencer à se détendre, la petite était doué, et maintenait son cap comme un vrai pilote de ligne, aucune secousses

-sa va mieux Futé ? fit Looping en voyant son ami décrocher quelque boutons du col de sa chemise

-oui, elle est plutôt stable ! fit il sa doit pas être si compliquer que sa à manœuvrer fit il en se penchant vers Elisa pour voir son tableau de bord

-détrompe toi, si tu savais le nombre d'heures qu'il faut passer en vol avec un élève pour qu'il soit aussi stable qu'Elisa dans le ciel, tu serais surpris fit Murdock

-vraiment ? mais elle s'en sors très bien elle fit il étonné

-c'est différent moi je pilote depuis que je suis petite fit Elisa qui se concentrer sur sa trajectoire en comptant

-qu'est ce que tu compte ? fit il en la voyant marmonner

-les degrés, elle compte les degrés par rapport au relief du paysage, sinon on foncerai droit dans cet immeuble par exemple fit il en montrant le paysage à Futé

-papa le vent est meilleur par la, on peut le faire dit ? fit elle

-faire quoi ? fit Futé

-on est pas tout seul ma puce, Futé n'aimerai peut être pas fit il en jetant un regard à son ami

-quoi donc Murdock ? fit il inquiet

-un looping fit Murdock, tu as déjà fait des montagnes russes ?

-oui, et j'ai pas peur fit Futé d'un ton courageux en voyant Elisa pouffer de rire

-je te préviens Futé c'est pas pareil de faire un looping avec un wagon de montagnes russes qu'avec un hélico

-c'est un peu plus lourd expliqua Elisa

-c'est pas le looping qui m'inquiète fit Futé c'est est ce que tu sauras gérer ton appareil ? fit il à Elisa

-ho sa, pas de problème, et puis papa et la pour m'aider fit elle avec un grand sourire

-je vais t'aider à le lever parce qu'il est un peu lourd, mais tu fera la boucle toute seule fit il mettant ses mains sous celle de sa fille sur le manche

-vous allez le faire maintenant ? fit Futé inquiet, je m'accroche ou ? fit il en cherchant une quelquonque poigné dans l'appareil

-détend toi Futé et cale toi au fond de ton siège fit Looping, quand tu vas sentir l'hélico partir comme dans une balançoire tu vas bloquer ta respiration et tout se passera bien ok ? fit il

-ok fit Futé d'un ton mal assuré se calant au fond du siège

-alors c'est partis fit il en aidant sa fille à faire monter l'hélico. Futé inspire profondément fit il alors que l'hélico monter à la vertical, et bloque ! fit il à son ami qui bloqua sa respiration au moment ou Elisa fit le looping. Celui-ci ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela paru une éternité à Futé qui sentis toute le poids de l'engin pendant la boucle, c'était comme si il avait une enclume sur la poitrine. L'hélico repris une allure normal et Futé respira à plein poumon, le souffle hératique

-est ce que sa va ? fit Elisa en voyant Futé essoufflé

-oui, oui, tout vas bien, enfin je crois ? je suis vivant ? fit il en se sentant bizarre faisant rire Elisa et son père

-je te rassure les clefs du paradis ne sont pas pour tout de suite ami Futé, aller on va atterrir fit il à sa fille en voyant que la base s'approcher, à toi l'honneur

-Alpha 13 à tour de contrôle fit Elisa demande d'atterrissage

-tour de contrôle à Alpha 13 Elisa ton père est avec toi j'espère ? fit une voix féminine dans leurs casques, Elisa rigoler

-oui je suis la Catherine, on peut atterrir ? fit il

-piste 4 sur la gauche alpha 13 soyez prudent on a un nouveau qui décolle en solo

-merci bien tour de contrôle, terminer fit Looping aller vas y approche toi et incline doucement ton manche fit il en lui donnant quelques indications mais en ne touchant plus le manche la laissant faire

-elle va y arriver ? fit futé qui voyait le visage d'Elisa soudain très angoissé

-elle a un peu de mal avec l'atterrissage, mais elle va y arriver, tiens ton appareil chérie, incline le plus doucement

-il est lourd, il m'entraine vers le bas fit elle en tirant sur le manche redressant l'hélico

-alors fait pivoter un peu l'arrière, sers toi de ton aileron arrière c'est comme un jeux de balancier tu dois atteindre le juste milieu, tiens toi bien droite fit il en lui redressant son dos et respire à fond concentre toi sur tes indicateurs.

Elisa suivis à la lettre les indications de son père et réussi à poser l'hélico non sans quelques secousses d'hésitation. Elle éteignis le contact et les pales de l'hélico ralentirent leur rotation, Futé enlever son casque encore tremblant

-je me suis mieux débrouiller que la dernière fois fit elle fière d'elle je progresse

-en effet, cet hélico la était plus lourd que celui de la dernière fois fit il en aidant sa fille à descendre, Futé ferma la porte de son côté

-je te félicite jeune fille je n'ai jamais vu un pilote aussi jeune, tu te débrouille bien ! fit il

-plus tard je ferai comme papa fit elle fière d'elle je serai pilote d'avion ! fit elle

-on verra ça fit Looping en attendant évite les punitions à l'école fit il en prenant la main de sa fille, en quittant la base.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison ou Tekoa les attendait prés de la barrière visiblement furieux

-elle a volé ? fit il

-non dit simplement Murdock

-ne me ment pas ! fit il furieux en élevant la voix

-je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre cher beau frère fit Looping qui éleva lui aussi la voix

-c'est ta fille mais tu sais ce que je pense de ça ! fit il en colère avant de continuer la conversation dans sa langue maternelle, Looping le suivis et bientôt les voix haussèrent d'un ton sans que Futé ne comprenne un mot, tout ce qu'il compris c'est que si il n'appeler pas Barracuda tout de suite sa aller finir mal

-ils font toujours ça fit Elisa en soupirant, pour pas que j'entende les insultes qu'ils ce lance

-pratique fit futé, viens avec moi on va aller chercher Barracuda fit Futé en prenant la main d'Elisa, il la lâcha quand il arrivèrent dans le jardin prés de Barracuda et Hannibal qui était en pleine discutions, elle couru vers eux et s'accrocha à la veste d'Hannibal

-hey monsieur Hannibal, faut venir tout de suite avec Barracuda parce que ya mon papa et Tekoa qui sont pas content du tout

-ils sont en train de se disputer en indien ou je ne sais qu'elle langue, je le sens mal, je ne veux pas m'interposer, il à l'air costaud le Tekoa fit Futé

-va y Barracuda fit Hannibal il a fini par découvrir que vous n'allier pas vérifier son dossier à son école avec elle

-comment il l'a su ? fit Futé sur de son plan

-l'école à appelé pour demander quelque chose et lui a assuré que vous n'étier pas la fit Hannibal en allumant un cigare

-ha je voix, sa ne peut pas marcher à tout les coups fit il d'un air désoler à Elisa qui soupirer

-alors ce repérage aérien ? fit Hannibal

-tout est en place, Murdock a survolé une base militaire qui se trouve à l'ouest de la ville, j'ai pris quelque photos mais pour l'instant, les services secrets ne se sont pas allié à eux

-intéressant, j'aurai pensé que Dekker aller appeler quelque collègues pour leur fournir du matériel, tant mieux sa égalise les forces fit il

-j'ai piloter un peu l'hélico, j'ai fait un looping dans le ciel même que Futé il était pas très bien quand on a terminer la boucle, et tu sais quoi ? j'ai réussi à atterrir toute seule fit elle toute excité

-c'est bien ça gamine fit Hanibal en ébouriffant ses cheveux encore quelque années et tu vas surpasser ton père

-ouai ba c'est pas encore pour tout de suite fit Futé, en revanche elle se débrouille très bien, elle pourrait presque piloter toute seule ! mais je pense pas que Murdock soit prêt à la laisser prendre les commande seule

-c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé fit Elisa en croisant ses bras boudeuse

-c'est assez normal je trouve, tu es encore un peu jeune pour piloter seule fit Hannibal amusé de ce petit bout d'aviateur en herbe intrépide.

Barracuda arriva à calmer les deux hommes échauffés, ils les ramena à Hannibal

-rentrons manger fit Futé je meurs de faim, vous avez fait la paix ? fit il à Murdock et Tekoa qui s'envoyer des regard meurtrier

-presque fit Barracuda

-parfait fit Hannibal qui jeta son cigare

une fois à table chacun mangea avec appétit, surtout Elisa et Futé sous le rire amusé de Murdock, l'aviation ouvrer l'appétit, lui ne mangea pas grand-chose semblant préoccuper, à la fin du repas ils prirent du café et Elisa joua avec les morceaux de sucres sur la table, Futé se joignis à elle, il tenta de faire une construction tendis que Elisa s'amuser à faire une forme

-sa ressemble à rien ton truc fit il à Elisa qui avait fait une forme carré avec des colonnes plus ou moins grande l'une que l'autre

-c'est pas une forme c'est un carré magique fit elle, tu dois calculer pour que tout sois équilibrer, à la fin les colonnes doivent avoir le même nombre de sucres et ne pas se dépasser tu comprend ? fit elle

-mais tu as pris un nombre impair fit Futé en comptant ses sucres, c'est impossible tu n'y arrivera jamais

-c'est le principe d'un carré magique fit elle

-c'est une immense équation à 2 inconnus Futé fit Looping qui sur un morceau de papier avait recopié la formule que sa fille mettait en scène avec des sucres, tiens voila les chiffres fit il en lui tendant la feuille

-houlà fit Futé c'est compliquer ça, je suis comptable moi pas mathématicien

-c'est pas pareil ? fit Elisa qui enlever des sucres pour les poser sur d'autre colonnes, petit à petit les colonnes s'aligner sur le même nombre de sucres

-non, un comptable ne fait que des additions et des soustractions fit Futé je ne sais pas résoudre ça fit en rendant la feuille à Looping qui lui inscrivis le résultat sans faire le détail des calculs puis retourna la feuille avec un sourire quand Elisa tenta de la voir

-c'est de la triche si tu les met en chiffres avant d'en faire des solides fit elle à son père

-un architecte dessine toujours un schéma avant de construire une maison fit Murdock

-Ba moi j'ai choisis de tailler à même la roche fit elle en continuant de bouger des sucres et comptant sur ses doits

-il va falloir que tu vienne me prêter un coup de main pour installer les armes sur le van fit Barracuda à Looping, j'ai besoin de quelque modifications

-je peux venir t'aider ? fit Elisa

-non gamine fit Hannibal on ne joue pas avec les armes, ton père et Barracuda ont l'habitude ils vont s'en charger c'est très dangereux tu sais fit il

-ok fit Looping en se levant de table pour le suivre,

Elisa posa le dernier sucre sur son carré magique et leva ses bras en l'air en signe de victoire sous le regard effaré de Futé qui malgré la feuille de calcul n'y comprenais rien

-j'ai fini ! fit elle

-je ne crois pas fit Looping qui mangea deux sucres à l'équation sous le regard scandalisé de sa fille

-papaaa ! fit elle sous les rires de l'équipe je fait comment maintenant ? fit elle

-tu n'as qu'a calculer sur la base de A et B fit il en prenant quelque outils dans la caisse que lui proposer Barracuda

-A et B tu es sérieux ? fit elle en croisant ses petits bras septique, Futé en face d'elle avait l'impression qu'ils parlaient chinois

-ok, ok tu n'as qu'a prendre comme indice 1.176 sa devrait t'aider fit il en sortant

Elisa regarda ses sucres en réfléchissant puis la réponse de son père sembla la satisfaire puisqu'elle se remis à compter sous le regard bienveillant d'Hannibal assis à côté d'elle

-moi j'abandonne fit Futé qui se mis à construire une petite maison avec le reste des sucres

Tekoa arriva dans la pièce et se servis quelque chose à manger dans le frigo puis vint s'assoir avec Futé et Hannibal, il regarder Elisa d'un œil mauvais, puis quand il eu fini son encas s'en pris à elle

-Elisa ne joue pas avec le sucre range moi ça ! fit il d'une voix autoritaire

-maiiiiiis ! fit elle en protégeant son schéma de ses mains pas du tout motivé à lui obéir

-laissez la s'amuser un peu c'est une gosse fit Hannibal

-pas avec la nourriture fit il d'un ton cassant range moi ça tout de suite ! fit il d'une voix haché rayant d'une main tout ce qu'elle avait fait

-ta pas le droit de faire ça fit Elisa qui s'était mis à genoux sur sa chaise, ta pas le droit j'y était presque ! fit elle folle de rage

-Elisa tu descend de cette chaise et tu me remet tous les sucres dans ce pot sinon sa va mal finir

-NON ! fit elle en croisant les bras

-Elisa ! tant que tu es sous mon toit tu me dois OBEISSANCE ! fit il encore plus en colère

-tu es pas mon père ! fit elle en lui hurlant dessus je te déteste ! fit elle en sautant de sa chaise

-Elisa revient ! fit Tekoa

-attend un peu petite fit Futé qui lui barra le passage avec un bras, tu vas être punis sinon fit il

-je m'en fiche ! je veux plus le voir ! fit elle en se dégageant de la prise de Futé pour rejoindre son père dehors

-vous êtes satisfait j'espère ? fit Hannibal qui n'aimait pas du tout comment s'était dérouler cette scène

-ce n'est qu'une tête de mule, elle n'en fait qu'a sa tête ! elle ne m'obéis pas fit Tekoa rageur

-ce n'est pas une raison fit Hannibal elle ne disait rien elle jouer calmement

-non elle ne jouer pas fit Tekoa, elle gaspiller de la nourriture à faire ses fichues calculs mathématiques fit il

-ha je vois ou voulez en venir fit Hannibal vous ne pourrez pas remodeler cette enfant à votre image et selon vos critère, elle n'est pas votre fille, elle a un père et elle a eu une vie, un vécu

-vous occupez vous plutôt de sécuriser cette maison plutôt que de me donner des leçons fit il en se levant faisant basculer sa chaise, quittant la pièce en colère. Futé jeta un regard éloquent à Hannibal

-charmant ce monsieur fit Hannibal avec un sourire

-je comprend que la petite n'en puisse plus et que Looping se dispute avec lui, il veut protéger sa fille.

-il a les mains lié Futé, il est obligé de lui confier sa fille. J'en serai malade à sa place

-il l'est ne t'inquiète pas Hannibal, il l'est, tu as remarqué comme il semble….normal ? fit Futé

-je sais, on a perdu notre clown habituel, mais n'oublie pas une chose Futé, notre aviateur fou n'est en réalité pas fou du tout, il simule….et ça…on a tendance à l'oublier fit Hannibal sous un soupir de Futé

Elisa s'était réfugier dans le jardin, elle couru vers son père et entoura sa taille de ses bras, cachant sa tête dans son blouson

-papaaaa ! fit elle en geignant

-qu'est qui ce passe princesse ? fit il en l'enlaçant distraitement, passant un tournevis à Barracuda qui était allonger sous le van

-Tekoa il m'embête encore ! fit elle sur un ton plaintif

-est ce que tu l'as encore provoquer ? fit il

-non, tu peux demander à Futé et Hannibal, il ont essayer de le disputer mais il a continuer, il a cassé toute ma belle équation ! fit elle il veut pas que je joue avec le sucre

-c'est pas grave ma puce, fit il en soupirant dépasser par la situation. il la souleva et l'assis sur le capot du van, tiens tu vas garder les outils

-c'est quoi la bas ?fit elle en montrant une caisse ouverte ou dépasser des mitrailleuses

-tu ne t'en approche pas Elisa, c'est des armes c'est très dangereux ! fit Murdock en déposant un baiser sur son front

-d'accord papa fit elle en remuant un peu les tournevis et autre pinces qu'il y avait dans la caisse à côté d'elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapitre 6**

l'après midi se déroula calmement et l'équipe termina d'installer tous les dispositif permettant de détecter quelqu'un dans la maison, ainsi que le bricolage du van qui fut rentré dans le garage par précaution.

Elisa s'installa devant un dessin animé tandis que Looping et les autres finissaient de ranger les restes de matériel, tout était prêt. Au bout d'une heure, quelqu'un tapa à la porte, Elisa quitta ses dessins animé pour lui ouvrir, c'était un livreur habiller d'un uniforme tenant un petit paquet dans les mains, Elisa lui ouvrit la porte qu'a demi restant méfiante.

-j'ai un colis pour toi fit il en voyant une moitié du visage de la petite par la porte entrouverte

-j'attend pas de colis monsieur fit Elisa qui trouver en cet homme quelque chose d'étrange, mais elle n'avait pas à mettre le doit dessus.

-sa doit être un colis pour ton papa, c'est marqué…huuum monsieur Murdock dessus fit il en lisant sur le colis

Elisa sentis son cœur rater un battement, son père ne faisait jamais porter de colis ici, et elle venait de trouver ce qui clocher chez cet homme, son uniforme…..était tout simplement faux

-je….je vais chercher mon papa fit elle en refermant la porte, mais l'homme la coinça avec son pied

-attend petite je suis assez pressé, tu peux ouvrir la porte et le prendre toi ? fit l'homme d'une voix assez autoritaire mais douce

Elisa était terrifier, elle le savait maintenant, ce livreur n'était pas anodin, et en bloquant la porte avec son pied il l'avait entrouvert un peu plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait, elle avait pu apercevoir derrière l'homme une camionnette qui n'avait rien à faire avec ce genre de livreur. Tout alla très vite dans sa tête, son père était trop loin dans la maison pour lui venir en aide, Futé était partis se reposer et dormait, Hannibal et Barracuda discuter dans le jardin derrière la maison avec Tekoa elle était fichue, elle allait se faire enlever très facilement pensa t'elle.

elle respira profondément elle n'était pas la fille d'un militaire sans savoir se défendre correctement, elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire, au moment ou elle ouvrit la porte en grand celui-ci tenta de l'attraper par la manche pour la tirer hors de la maison mais Elisa attrapa un parapluie dans un pot à côté d'elle et l'ouvrit brutalement ce qui fit reculer son agresseur de quelque pas surpris. Elle lâcha son parapluie et couru

-PAPA ! hurla t'elle en courant dans le couloir, l'homme tenta le tout pour le tout et la suivis dans le couloir, elle sentis deux grandes mains sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux. Soudain les deux grandes main lâchèrent prise sous le bruit d'un coup violent et d'un râle de douleur, elle rouvrit les yeux, son père se tenait devant elle et avait donné un coup de poing à l'homme qui avait tenté de l'agripper. celui-ci gisait par terre sous le choc le nez en sang. Looping se dirigea vers l'homme et le releva par les pans de sa veste et le plaqua contre le mur du couloir assez violement, l'équipe avertis par le bruit arriva

Elisa tremblante s'agrippa à la veste d'Hannibal et se cacha derrière lui, son père avait passer ses mains autour du cou de l'homme qui commencer à manquer d'air. Ses yeux était devenu noir de colère et son visage s'était assombris, Futé n'osait pas arrêter son ami car il lui faisait peur, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Barracuda posa une main sur son bras

-Looping….lâche le fit il ta fille va bien, lâche le fit Barracuda qui tenta de le forcer à lâcher sans succès

-ne me touche pas Barracuda parce que je sens que ne vais pas me contrôler et je vais le regretter fit il d'une voix glacial qui fit lâcher Barracuda de surprise, il se tourna vers Hannibal et lui fit signe de la tête, lui non plus n'osait pas s'en prendre à lui, impressionner par la colère sans nom qui habiter son ami, il le savait, il avait beau avoir des muscles, un homme rongé par une colère sourde pouvait soulever des montagnes, surtout quand la vie de son propre enfant était en jeux

-Murdock fit Hannibal d'une voix douce, écoute moi, tout va bien, ta fille est en sécurité fit il, il ne la pas touché, il ne lui a pas fait de mal, elle n'est pas blesser fit il sans succès

pendant que l'homme devenait bleu, Looping rester désespérément muet. Hannibal tenta la manière forte, CAPITAINE MURDOCK JE VOUS ORDONNE DE LACHER CET HOMME ! fit il alors que Looping ferma les yeux en déglutissant, il n'avait pas envie d'obéir à son colonel, OSERIEZ VOUS DESOBEIR A UN ORDRE DIRECT DE VOTRE COLONEL ? fit il avec un ton martial.

Looping soupira et relâcha l'homme qui s'effondra, Futé et Barracuda ceinturèrent leur amis contre le mur opposer afin qu'il ne se rejette pas sur l'homme pendant qu'Hannibal se pencher dessus

-faite le sortir fit Hannibal j'ai besoin d'avoir une petite discussion avec cet homme, tout vas bien gamine ? fit il à Elisa choqué qui était resté accrocher à sa veste

-oui…..sa va, je peux rejoindre mon papa ? fit elle en voyant Futé et Barracuda l'emmener ailleurs

-bien sur, va y il a besoin de toi fit il avant de se retourner vers l'homme en sortant un révolver, bien l'ami tu t'es foutu dans un sacré pétrin tu le sais ça ? on va discuter un peu tout les deux fit il à l'homme qui reprenais conscience

Elisa rejoignis son père, Futé et Barracuda l'avait emmener dans la chambre et l'avait assis sur un lit, Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'enlaça très fort.

-désoler les gars fit Looping à ses amis pendant qu'il enlacer sa fille soulagé

-ce n'est rien fit Barracuda j'ai compris quand je t'ai entendu fit il

-tu n'as rien chérie ? fit il en desserrant son étreinte pour regarder sa fille

-non, mais il m'agripper fort le bras fit elle en levant un peu la manche de son tee-shirt ou l'on voyait les marque de doit de l'homme sur sa peau

-ce type s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup Hannibal va pas le lâcher fit futé

-je vais le tuer fit Looping d'un ton songeur

-non toi tu bouge pas fit Barracuda en s'asseyant sur le lit en face du sien

quelque minute plus tard deux hommes accompagner de Stockwel frappèrent à la porte, Futé, Barracuda et Looping décidèrent de sortir, les deux hommes de mains embarquèrent l'agresseur avec eux dehors tandis que Stockwel resta dans la maison

-je ne pensait pas que vous m'amèneriez un petit cadeau si tôt fit il avec son éternel sourire énigmatique

-j'aime toujours envoyer quelque souvenirs de mes vacances fit Hannibal ironique en coinçant un cigare dans sa bouche

-c'est qui le monsieur ? fit Elisa accrocher aux jambes de son père

-un ami ne t'inquiète pas fit il en posant une main sur sa tête pour la rassurer

-et bien Capitaine Murdock, j'ai appris de votre colonel qu'il ne fallait pas trop vous chercher n'est ce pas ? fit il en redressant ses lunette fumé sur son nez

-il parait oui fit Looping d'un ton neutre, il n'avait la tête à rigoler

-et donc toi…..tu es donc la précieuse petite princesse fit Stockwell en ce penchant en avant vers Elisa, celle-ci sortis du giron de son père pour mieux le regarder de face avec un air de défis, avec son père à proximité elle ne risquer rien.

-et ba toi tu es très moche ! fit elle d'un coup faisant rire son père et le reste de l'équipe

-Elisa ! fit son père sur un ton de reproche

-laissez fit Stockwel c'est une enfant fit il avec un sourire crispé, tu es bien le portrait craché de ton père jeune fille, la même lueur de fierté dans le regard avec ça fit il en se redressant

-qu'allez vous faire de cet homme ? fit Futé

-nous allons l'interroger selon nos méthodes pour pouvoir remonter à la source, avec un peu de chance nous pourrons en faire une taupe, mais j'ai peu d'espoir, ses hommes sont souvent très entrainé à ce genre de situation en cas de capture. Bien messieurs je vous laisse reprendre le cours de votre mission fit il, quand à toi jeune fille, sois prudente à l'avenir quand tu ouvre la porte à un inconnu fit il avant de s'en aller.

La sœur de Looping rentra du travail le soir et Tekoa lui raconta les péripéties de la journée pendant que tout le monde mangeait en silence autour d'un bon diner

-sa a donc commencé ? fit elle en jetant un air inquiet à son frère, mais ce Stockwel la arrêter vous dite ? fit elle à Hannibal

-sa ne s'arrêta pas Nathalie fit Looping à sa sœur, ils vont la traquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils la capture, ils ont des ordres

-on peut s'attendre à d'autre attaques de ce genre dans les prochains jours fit Hannibal

-c'est certain nous avons intérêt à être vigilant fit Futé

-papa j'ai peur fit soudainement Elisa se sentant traqué comme une proie, un peu comme la gazelle dans les griffes du lion dans les documentaires animaliers qu'elle regarder parfois à la télévision

-ne craint rien gamine, tant que ton père et nous sommes la avec toi tu ne risque rien ok ? même si ils essayent, ils n'arriveront pas à t'enlever fit Hannibal

-en êtes vous certain ? fit Tekoa d'une voix trainarde les bras croisé avachi dans sa chaise, Elisa à quand même ouvert à un inconnu, elle a failli se faire enlever sous nos yeux

-Tekoa tais toi ! fit Nathalie d'une voix forte, elle avait remarquer le regard de son frère se durcir et s'assombrir, Tekoa se taisa préférant ne pas réveiller la colère de son beau frère qui l'avait impressionner quelque heure plus tôt.

Après le diner, l'équipe vérifia ses dispositifs, Barracuda bricola un nouveau verrou à la porte d'entré au cas ou quelqu'un tenterai de crocheter la serrure de la porte cette nuit. Puis chacun partis se coucher, Elisa se coucha d'office avec son père ne voulant plus le quitter, Hannibal n'y trouva rien à redire, avec son père et le reste de l'agence dans la même pièce on ne pouvait pas faire meilleur protection.

_voila pour ce chapitre, laissez moi vos commentaires et vos impressions pour savoir si sa vous plait pour l'instant? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 **

Le lendemain matin, Futé et Hannibal se levèrent en même temps, Barracuda ronfler bruyamment, Looping et sa fille était absent, mais des bruits de télévision dans le salon leur laissa supposer qu'il devaient se trouver la, en passant devant une fenêtre Hannibal remarqua que la voiture de Nathalie n'était plus la, elle était partie travailler.

Dans le salon Murdock, la tête en arrière somnoler dans le canapé pendant que sa fille blotti contre lui regarder une émission à la télévision, un scientifique déguiser en clown faisait une expérience raté devant un public d'enfant avec des bruitages rigolo qui la faisait rire

Futé se fit une petite place à côté d'elle et commença à faire comme son ami

-est ce que tu en veux ? fit Elisa en proposant son bol de céréale au lait à Futé

-hum non merci fit il en repoussant gentiment le bol d'une main, je n'ai pas faim

-Futé ! Looping ! c'est pas le moment de dormir ! fit Hannibal d'une voix forte en arrivant dans le salon

Futé se redressa aussitôt et Looping grogna quelque chose d'inaudible sur les réveils violent en se passant une main sur le visage

-crie pas Hannibal nous on est réveiller depuis 4h du matin fit Elisa en buvant le lait de son bol sans les céréales

-4h du matin ? fit Hannibal en jetant un coup d'œil à Looping qui secouer la tête pour se réveiller

-elle a fait des cauchemar, elle n'a pas bien dormis fit il

-ne me dit pas que vous avez dormis la ? fit Futé

-elle non, sa fait 4h qu'elle dors plus, mais moi j'ai du grappiller quelque heure la dessus fit Looping en s'étirant

- on nous guette, vous avez remarquer dehors ? fit Hannibal en soulevant un rideau

-je pensait que tu regarder si la sœur de Looping était partie bosser fit Futé

-oui, je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure, mais j'ai aussi remarquer ce fourgon bleu, sa fait 4 fois qu'il tourne autour du pâté de maison et qu'il s'arrête sur les mêmes portions de trottoir.

-sa peut très bien être les hommes de Stockwel fit Futé

-les hommes de Stocwel sont effectivement la, mais cette camionnette n'en fait pas partie fit il en baissant le rideau

-qu'est ce que tu propose ? fit Looping

-on va les faire sortir de leur « tranché » fit Hannibal, Stockwel n'attend que ça pour les arrêter, qu'il se mette à découvert, j'ai besoin d'un appât fit il en regardant Murdock

-hors de question d'utiliser ma fille ! fit Murdock

-je t'en prie looping tu peux nous faire confiance, on ne la laissera jamais ce faire prendre

-c'est non j'ai dit fit il d'une voix forte

-elle a juste a marcher jusqu'à la boite au lettre, sa sera suffisant pour les faire bouger, nous sommes tous armé jusqu'au dents looping, Stockwel aussi

-c'est trop risqué fit looping, et si jamais ils y arrivent ?

-ils sont encerclé ! fit Hannibal, ils ne pourrons pas aller bien loin avec elle, mais il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse looping, sinon ils vont nous retranché dans la maison et nous ne sommes pas en état de tenir un siège fit il

Murdock pesa le pour et le contre, il savait qu'Hannibal avait raison, si il laisser cette camionnette tourner elles aller attaquer à un moment ou à un autre, qui sait combien d'homme elle contenais à l'arrière pouvant s'introduire dans la maison ? les hommes de Stockwel avait des ordres, ils n'interviendrais que si les agresseur riposter les premiers.

-d'accord, mais je reste avec elle fit il, et je veux être armé, Elisa va t'habiller chérie

-naturellement fit Hannibal tu seras armé, Barracuda va s'introduire dans la voiture garé devant pour te couvrir, c'est celle de Tekoa, nous avons caché des armes devant, si jamais il riposte avec des balles, n'hésitez pas à vous retrancher derrière, Barracuda vous couvrira

-qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? fit Elisa inquiète en voyant les visages grave de son père et de ces amis

-rien chérie…on…on va jouer à un jeux tu es d'accord ? fit il en se mettant à la hauteur de sa fille, lui remettant des mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles

-c'est dangereux comme jeux papa ? fit elle Murdock soupira en fermant les yeux un instant

-c'est….non c'est pas dangereux, c'est….risqué tenta t'il je vais rester prés de toi Elisa, on va juste marcher jusqu'à la boite aux lettres

-c'est nul comme jeux, fit elle en croisant les bras

-s'il te plait chérie, tu sera sage et tu ne me quittera pas d'une semelle d'accord ? fit il

-d'accord papa fit elle, en voyant le regard inquiet de son père Elisa se douta qu'il ne devait pas s'agir d'un simple jeux entre eux, mais de quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux

-bien il faut réveiller Barracuda il dors encore fit Hannibal

-je peux le faire ? fit elle en sautillant sur elle-même devant Hannibal

-bien sur ma petite, tu as quartier libre fit il avec un sourire

-ouaiiii fit elle en courant dans le couloir

-elle va lui sauter dessus fit Looping avec un petit rire

-tu crois ? fit Futé

-pourquoi crois tu que je ne dors que d'un œil le dimanche ? fit il avec un petit rire, c'est un boulet de canon qui est capable de te réveiller à 7h du matin fit Il faisant rire Futé

arriver dans la chambre, Elisa grimpa sur le lit de Barracuda et se mis à sauter par-dessus ses jambe comme sur un trampoline,

-DEBOUT ! DEBOUT ! DEBOUT ! fit elle en en sautant de plus belle, Barracuda se réveilla en sursaut ne s'attendant pas qu'on utilise son lit comme un trampoline, Futé et Looping s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte pour admirer le spectacle

-mais….qu'est ce que….qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit Barracuda en se frottant les yeux devant Elisa qui sauter dans tout les sens sur son lit

-DEBOUT ! tu dois te lever ! DEBOUT ! Hannibal il a dit qu'on aller jouer à un jeux ! on a besoin de toi, DEBOUUT !

-un jeux ? fit il sans comprendre

-on t'expliquera sa en détail fit Futé avec quelque moulinet de la main, Looping s'approcha du lit

-allez Elisa c'est bon il est réveiller, descends maintenant fit il en tendant les bras vers elle, Elisa sauta du lit vers les bras de son père qui plia un peu sous son poids

-dit donc toi, tu grandis trop vite ma puce fit il se rendant compte qu'elle n'était plus aussi légère qu'avant

-tu crois qu'un jour je te dépasserai ? fit elle en posant sa main sur la tête de son père pour marquer sa taille

-c'est pas demain la veille ta du boulot ! allez va t'habiller fit il en la redescendant par terre, celle-ci quitta la chambre en courant

-c'est quoi votre histoire de jeux ? fit Barracuda qui se leva de son lit en s'étirant

-des hommes des services secrets rodent autour de la maison fit Futé

-et alors les hommes de Stockwel aussi non ? ils peuvent pas les arrêter ? fit il

-leur ordres sont très clair fit Hannibal qui venait d'entrer, ils n'attaquerons que si ils sentent le danger

-pourtant la il y a danger ! fit Murdock avec agacement

-pas tant qu'il ne font rien, nous devons les pousser à réagir, sinon ils vont nous forcer à nous retrancher, on ne pourra plus rien faire, Barracuda, la voiture de Tekoa est prête ? fit il

-bien sur, je l'ai armé moi-même hier fit il

-très bien, va te mettre en place, Futé avec moi fit il

-les armes sont à la cave fit Futé je vais les chercher

-je suis prête fit Elisa on commence quand le jeux ?

-maintenant jeune fille fit Hannibal, tiens Murdock fit il en lui donnant un révolver, il est chargé, une seule consigne, tu as le droit de tirer, mais pas d'abattre ok ? fit il d'un air grave ne me force pas à t'en empêcher

-c'est compris fit Looping en prenant le révolver, viens Elisa, on va sortir, fit il en lui prenant la main

Futé et Hannibal sortirent discrètement par le jardin se planquer sur les côté de la maison, Barracuda se fit discret et réussi à entrer dans la voiture de Tekoa garé devant la maison, il arma discrètement une arme sans se faire voir, la camionnette bleu continuer de tourner autour de la maison, ralentissement devant les fenêtres

Murdock ouvrit la porte et s'aventura dehors prudemment en tenant sa fille par la main, ils marchèrent doucement vers la boite aux lettre qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi loin

-papa, qu'est ce qu'elle veut la camionnette ? fit Elisa apeuré par cette camionnette bleu qui venait piler net et se mettait à faire marche arrière vers eux, Murdock serra la poigné de son révolver dans la poche de son manteau, l'assaut allait commencer dans quelque seconde

-rien ma puce, rien du tout, c'est juste une camionnette, ne me lâche pas la main Elisa, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe ne me lâche surtout pas la main fit il d'un ton autoritaire Elisa hocha la tête

la camionnette ouvris ses portes et un homme sortis avec une mitrailleuse, Murdock ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir le feu et l'atteignis à l'épaule, deux autres hommes apparurent à sa suite et ouvrirent le feu, Futé et Hannibal sortirent de leur cachette pour répondre à leur tour, Barracuda baissa la vitre de la voiture et répondit lui aussi, Murdock attrapa sa fille et se retrancha derrière la voiture, Elisa effrayé plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles tandis que les balle sifflèrent dans tous les sens. Assis derrière la voiture, Murdock mis ses mains sur les oreilles de sa fille pour l'aider à masquer le bruit des balles, celle-ci haleter, des larme couler sur ses joues

-papa fit elle essouffler, j'ai peur !

-shhhtt ferme les yeux Elisa, ferme les yeux c'est bientôt fini fit il en la protégeant de ses bras d'une fenêtre qui venait d'éclater en mille morceau par un impact de balle, soudain Murdock entendit un râle de douleur, Barracuda venait d'être touché par une balle qui avait traverser la voiture, Hannibal se dirigea vers lui en tirant.

-qu'est ce qu'il fiche ?! fit Futé en voyant que les hommes de Stockwel ne bougeait de leur position

-ils attendent de savoir ou se positionner entre nous fit Hannibal qui continuer de tirer en ouvrant la portière de la voiture pour sortir Barracuda qui avait la cuisse en sang

-c'est rien c'est une éraflure fit en se sortant de la voiture

Murdock regarda face à lui, il avait vu sur les côté de la maison quelque chose bouger, ils n'y avait pas que quelque homme qui les canardait devant, il vit deux autre homme arriver vers eux par derrière. Futé et Hannibal ne les avait pas vu

-Elisa, écoute moi ma chérie fit il tu vas fermer tes yeux bien fort, tu vas boucher tes oreilles et tu vas compter…jusqu'à 10 fit il

-papa ! fit elle en le voyant se lever

-Elisa compte jusqu'à dix fit il en sortant son révolver, la dernière instruction d'Hannibal lui revint en mémoire et il visa, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent à terre

Les homme de Stockwel finirent par sortir de leur cachette et interceptèrent les hommes des services secret avec une remarquable efficacité. Futé et Hannibal surpris par les coups de feu de Murdock se retournèrent pour voir deux hommes à terre prés de la porte d'entrée de la maison

-bon sang fit Futé se rendant compte qu'on les aurai attaqué par derrière si Looping ne s'était pas mis dos à la voiture pour protéger sa fille

-Murdock ! fit Hannibal craignant qu'il est abattu les deux hommes

-ils sont en vie je ne les ai pas tué fit il alors que les hommes de Stockwel venait les relever pour les embarqué

-c'est fini ? fit Elisa qui entoura la taille de son père

-oui, c'est fini ma puce fit il en la prenant dans ses bras, d'une main il essuya ses larme sur son visage, elle tremblait encore

-la petite n'a rien ? fit Hannibal

-non juste un peu choqué fit Looping

-sa nous fait une équipe de moins, je suis chaud pour le prochain round moi ! fit Futé motivé ils peuvent venir, on va faire le ménage ! fit il contente de lui

-ne saute pas de joie tout de suite Futé, les services secrets sont plein de ressources, ils vont tenter toute les technique qui s'offre à eux, heureusement qu'on a Stockwel pour intervenir dehors parce qu'on serai vite dépasser fit il, ils sont fort, très fort

-mais vous les avait battu à plate couture fit Elisa en faisant le V de la victoire

-elle a pas l'air trop choqué fit Barracuda en souriant qui se tenait à Hannibal

-sa va toi ? fit Looping à Barracuda en voyant son pantalon en sang

-rien de grave, une balle m'a éraflé

-tata elle a du produit qui pique et des pansement rose, sa va suffir à soigner ton bobo ? fit Elisa d'un air inquiet

-oui, sa sera parfait ma grande fit il en pinçant la joue d'Elisa avant de rentrer se faire soigner

Tekoa sortie en trombe de la maison bousculant au passage Barracuda qui grogna de douleur

-MA VOITURE ! fit il les mains sur la tête scandalisé arrivé devant sa précieuse voiture mitrailler de balles ou toute les fenêtres y compris le pare brise avait volé en éclat

-oups ! fit Futé ce qui fit éclater de rire Elisa devant son oncle tétaniser devant le spectacle de sa voiture détruite

-SA VOUS FAIT RIRE ? ma voiture est complètement détruite ! ha les salaud ! fit il en lâchant plusieurs juron

-je suis ému Tekoa fit Looping c'est la première fois que je t'entend dire autant de jurons dans notre langue, c'est bien tu progresse à grand pas je suis fier de toi fit il sur le ton de la blague futé le rejoignis continuant de faire rigoler Elisa

-il a une tête à apprendre par le choc, on va détruire d'autre objet comme ça et je suis sur qu'a la fin il parlera complètement notre langue

-mais c'est une judicieuse idée sa futé, surtout qu'il y a du boulot, si tu savait ce qu'il a pu entasser dans cette si petite maison

-c'est moi qui casse tout ! fit Elisa

-NON MAIS VOUS ETES DES MALADE ! fit il regardez la maison a des impact de balle aussi fit

-ha sa pour le service après vente pour cause de casse c'est pas nous qu'il faut voir fit Hannibal, c'est ces messieurs la bas, fit il en montrant les hommes de Stockwel qui embarquer les hommes qui les avait attaqué, un des chef de Stockwel fit un signe de la main à Hannibal qui lui rendit

-et bien, après avoir désherber le jardin je me demande ce qu'on va faire encore aujourd'hui fit Hannibal en sortant un cigare

-désherber le jardin ? parce que vous pensez avoir fait du jardinage la ? fit Tekoa en montrant sa voiture et qui n'avait apparemment aucun sens du second degrés

-depuis le temps que tu voulait changer de voiture fit Murdock en riant, dit toi c'est le destin qui l'a choisis

-toi on réglera nos compte une autre fois fit il en pointant un doit menaçant vers lui

-quand tu veux fit Murdock en rentrant avec sa fille et le reste de l'équipe

-et la maison ? fit Tekoa, que va dire Nathalie quand elle va rentrer ?

-ba un petit coup de peinture et elle y verra que du feu qui Hannibal qui passa devant lui pour rentrer, vous m'excuserez mais à cette heure ci j'ai besoin d'un café.

L'équipe se retrouva à la cuisine pour décharger ses armes, le téléphone sonna et Hannibal répondit

-ha Stockwel, vous savez quand on envoie ses enfants en colo ils faut savoir couper le cordon, on s'est vu hier fit Hannibal

-cessez vos plaisanterie douteuse colonel je ne suis pas d'humeur, ils étaient plus que prévu

-vous vous êtes lever du mauvais pied général ? en effet, on a failli se faire prendre par derrière si Looping ne les avait pas vu

-justement, la prochaine fois dite à votre Lucky Luke de la cachette d'éviter de pointer son arme comme ça, mes hommes étaient derrière eux et les aurai presque eux fit Stockwel agacé

-ha ba vous voyez que vous retrouvez le sens de l'humour fit Hannibal vos équipes ont eu un peu de mal à attaquer, ce sont les aléa d'une fusillade on ne peut rien prévoir fit il

-et l'enfant va bien ? fit Stockwel

-parfaitement bien, un peu choqué par le bruit, par contre si sa vous intéresse Barracuda a été éraflé par une balle lui, voulez vous que j'appel ses parents pour qu'il arrête la colo ? fit il avant que Stockwel ne raccroche le téléphone au nez d'Hannibal

-ya des gens comme ça qui sont malpoli, fit il en raccrochant le téléphone sur sa base

-est ce qu'il est en colère le monsieur ? fit Elisa

-non, il un naturellement un caractère de cochon fit Futé

la journée passa tranquillement, Looping repris sa fille pour aller voler avec Hannibal, celui-ci avait besoin de vérifier si la base militaire au bout de la ville avait bougé, et combien de renfort l'armée aller attribuer au service secret, car il en était sure maintenant la base militaire leur avait servis.

Ils montèrent en hélico, Elisa eu le droit de piloter sur ces genoux, ce qui permis à Murdock de ce concentrer sur le paysage et les détail avec Hannibal. Elisa se détendis dans l'hélico, voler l'apaisa et l'aida à ne plus penser à la fusillade qui lui avait fait peur.

-elle est très doué fit Hannibal en regardant Elisa piloter et tu n'a même pas peur ? fit il

-non, je le fait depuis que je suis petite et toi tu as peur en avion ? fit Elisa

-non ma grande, chez nous c'est Barracuda qui a peur des avions fit il avec un sourire

-Est-ce que je survole la base militaire comme toi l'autre fois papa? fit Elisa peu rassuré

-tu va la contourné chérie, surtout ne passe pas la zone limite, il ne te dirons rien, prend un peu plus d'altitude, ils vont trouver sa louche fit il en l'aidant à monter le manche de l'appareil

-c'est bien ce que je pensait fit Hannibal, regarde ils ont eu des ravitaillement en arme, je sens qu'on a pas fini d'entendre parler d'eux

-c'est sur fit Looping, ha je vois que les hommes de Stockwel on eu la même idée que nous fit il en voyant des hommes surveiller les environs de la base

-rentrons fit Hannibal il serai fâcheux pour nous de ce faire repérer fit il

Elisa vira de bord avec l'hélico, ils rentrèrent à la base, elle posa l'hélico sans l'aide de son père. Une fois rentré à la maison, Hannibal et Looping virent Futé et Barracuda avec chacun un pot de peinture et d'enduis qui reboucher les trou dans les mur de la maison

-on s'est dit qu'il faisait tellement beau pourquoi pas en profiter pour reboucher ces fissures fit Futé

-l'indien à pété un câble fit Barracuda, j'ai cru que j'allais l'assommer, donc on rebouche les trou fit il

-Nathalie n'y verras que du feu fit Looping

-je peux vous aider ? fit Elisa

-non ma puce ! fit Looping, tu rentre dans la maison c'est plus prudent fit il

-c'est plein de produit chimique fit Futé en lui montrant la pate dans avec lequel il reboucher les trou, c'est pas pour les petites filles fit il

-d'accord fit elle sans rechigner

-je vais calmer l'indien fit Murdock à Hannibal

-pas de bagarre vous deux fit il en le pointant de son cigare

l'après midi se déroula calmement, Elisa jouer dans sa chambre, Murdock vint aider ses amis à refaire la façade de la maison, une fois fini ils rentrèrent épuiser dans la cuisine et Murdock ouvris le frigo pour lancer 2 boissons fraiche à Futé et Barracuda

-bon sang qu'elle chaleur, sa va sécher rapidement fit Futé en passant sa bouteille sur son front

-vous avez tous masquer ? fit Tekoa d'une voix dur

-va voir par toi-même l'inspecteur des travaux fini fit Murdock agacé en enlevant son tee-shirt trempé pour le changer

Tekoa grogna quelque chose et sortis pour vérifier leur travail

Hannibal se faisait une sieste dans leur chambre, quand soudain il fut réveiller par Elisa qui lui grimper dessus jusqu'à la tête de son lit

-mais ? qu'est ce que tu fait ? fit il en la tenant par les jambe alors qu'elle grimper sur les barreau en métal du lit avec un feutre

-j'y suis presque fit elle

c'est à ce moment la qu'Hannibal remarqua que les murs de la chambre était noirci de chiffre et de calcul d'équation au feutre noir, il la laissa continuer son calcul admiratif, tentant d'en comprendre le sens

-qu'est ce que tu calcul ? fit il en la regardant descendre du lit pour continuer sur le mur d'a côté

-c'est dans l'émission de ce matin, sa m'a intrigué il faut que je calcul sa, il a fait une erreur

-l'émission pour enfant ? fit Hannibal qui se souvenait de ce scientifique déguiser en clown

-non, plus tôt ce matin, papa dormait encore fit elle, c'est un théorème sur une comète qui passe par chez nous tous les 7000 ans

-rien que ça fit Hannibal et tu veux déterminer quoi ? fit il

-et ba le scientifique il a dit qu'on ne la voyait pas très bien au télescope, sa voulait dire qu'elle devait être très loin de la terre, il a donné des chiffres et je veux savoir à combien d'année lumière elle se situe de nous fit elle en arrivant en bas du mur, elle se redressa et attaqua la partie ou était le lit de Futé et Barracuda

-rappel moi quel âge tu as déjà ? fit Hannibal scotché

-10ans pourquoi ? fit elle surprise

-pour rien fit Hannibal pour rien du tout fit il amusé, il se leva et sortis de la pièce et fit un bon de côté, il n'y avait pas que la chambre qui était recouvert de chiffre, le couloir en était rempli, il avança jusqu'à la chambre de la petite et l'ouvrit, les mur était noirci aussi, elle avait du enlever des images qu'elle avait collé sur son mur car à travers les calcul on en voyait la trace. Futé arriva derrière lui

-mais qu'est ce que… ? fit il surpris en tournant sur lui-même dans le couloir à la vu de tout les chiffre gribouiller

-viens voir ça fit Hannibal en lui montrant la chambre de la petite

-c'est….impressionnant fit Futé mais elle est ou ?

-dans notre chambre, elle continu d'installer le nouveau papier peint fit il avec un petit rire

-tu veux dire qu'elle continue ? fit Futé

-on dirait que c'est pas suffisant fit Hannibal en voyant Elisa sortir de leur chambre et reprendre le gribouillage sur la partie restante du couloir menant à la cuisine.

-1750 ! fit elle en se relevant victorieuse, elle est à 1750 années lumière de nous ! fit elle en sautant sur elle-même en direction d'Hannibal et Futé figé au même endroit depuis quelque minutes, Hannibal lui montra quelque chose du doit derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit soudainement son père à quelque centimètre d'elle les bras croisé

-ha….salut papa ! fit elle en lui faisant un grand sourire cachant son feutre noir derrière son dos, je…j'ai trouvé la solution….ta vu….sa fait jolie fit elle d'une petite voix en lui montrant le couloir sous les rire goguenard de Futé et Hannibal qui applaudissait

-Elisa tu peux me rappeler ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? fit il d'une voix autoritaire

-heu….sa disait un truc du genre, on a pas le droit de refaire la déco….même si c'est pour la science, j'ai bon ? fit elle en se dandinant cachant toujours son feutre

-alors ? fit il en montrant les murs

-huuuuummmm j'avais plus de papier ? tenta t'elle

-tu sais quoi, tu vas aller me chercher une bassine d'eau chaude

-ho non fit elle en soupirant les bras ballant

-si si si, une bassine d'eau et une éponge, et tu vas me nettoyer tout ça, je reviens dans…un quart d'heure, il y a plutôt intérêt pour ton matricule que ses mur redevienne blanc fit il

-d'accord papa, fit Elisa en rebouchant son feutre, pffff, j'ai mis tellement de temps à calculer tout ça et je dois tout effacer fit elle dépité

son père s'écarta pour lui indiquer le chemin de la cuisine

-magnifique fit Hannibal

-avec moi sa marche pas aussi bien fit Tekoa qui admirer lui aussi les murs

-sa va partir ? fit Futé

-oui ne t'inquiète pas fit Murdock c'est une peinture spécial qui donne un effet brillant, le feutre par avec de l'eau

-c'est avec Elisa qu'on a découvert ça fit Tekoa, la maison entière et un tableau immense pour mademoiselle fit il avant de se retirer

Elisa revint de la cuisine avec une bassine d'eau et une éponge flottant à la surface

-au boulot moussaillon et que sa brille fit son père en sortant du couloir, Elisa s'avança vers Futé avec un grand sourire, interdiction de demander de l'aide ! fit Murdock au loin, ce qui fit fondre son sourire

-désoler fit Futé en levant les bras

Elisa posa sa bassine par terre, essora son éponge et se mit au travail, elle avait de la chance, le feutre partais assez facilement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Elisa pris son temps pour lessiver tous les murs qu'elle avait gribouiller non sans recommencer au milieu du couloir tous ses calculs quand elle s'aperçu d'une erreur ce qui lui valu de tout renétoyer une fois de plus. après une ronde autour de la maison par Futé et Hannibal pour s'assurer que personne ne les traquer encore, tous le monde partis se coucher, après les événements de la journée, Elisa était très fatigué et s'endormie rapidement, tout comme son père et le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs.

Au milieu de la nuit, Elisa s'éveilla en sursaut, elle frotta ses petits yeux fatigué et regarda la pendule au dessus du lit de Futé, elle plissa les yeux et arriva à déchiffrer 4h du matin, tout le monde dormait à poing fermé, mais un bruit se faisait entendre en écho, un bruit qui l'avait réveiller.

Elle sauta de son lit et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit, elle arriva dans le salon et vit que la télé était resté allumé mais celle-ci ne captait pas de chaine, elle s'approcha et l'éteignis au bouton, elle se rendit à la cuisine et se servis un verre de lait frais. Elle bu une gorgé quand le son recommença, elle se rendit au salon et vit que la télé s'était rallumé toute seule, elle fronça les sourcils et l'éteignis une nouvelle fois, elle allait sortir quand la télé se ralluma une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ci au lieu de ne rien capter elle s'arrêta sur l'image d'une femme qui lui souriait.

Elisa fut tellement surprise qu'elle en lâcha son verre qui vint s'éclater en mille morceaux par terre, elle se précipita vers la télé et se mit à genoux devant, plaquant ses petites main sur l'écran de la télé comme si elle voulait toucher la femme qui était représenter

-maman ! appela t'elle maman c'est toi ? fit elle d'une voix implorante

de son côté Looping fut réveiller par un bruit de verre brisé, il se réveilla en sursaut, et constata qu'Elisa n'était plus la, Futé se réveilla aussi, marmonnant des mots incompréhensible se frottant les yeux, Looping lui signe de se taire et décida de se lever, Futé le suivis, Hannibal ouvrit les yeux surpris

-qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit il en chuchotant voyant Murdock armé son révolver et le passer à Futé

-ta pas entendu le bruit ? fit Futé

-on aurai dit un verre qui se brise fit Hannibal en se levant d'un bon

Futé aller secouer Barracuda quand Hannibal le retint

-c'est bon laisse le, on est assez de 3, avance Looping fit il à celui-ci qui ouvrit la porte

Murdock avança prudemment dans le couloir, il entendait distinctement la voix de sa fille, elle semblait parler avec quelqu'un dans le salon, il s'arrêta net à mi chemin dans le couloir faisant piler Futé et Hannibal

-merde Murdock qu'est ce que tu fou ? fit Futé agacé qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il s'arrête net, il lui avait foncé dedans, Murdock ? sa va ? fit Futé inquiet

Looping était figé de stupeur, cette voix il la connaissait bien, trop bien même, mais c'était impossible, strictement impossible que cette personne puisse parler. Il capta les dernier mots de la conversation

-et maintenant tu va te lever et tu vas ouvrir la porte, je t'attend dehors mon poussin

-mais j'ai pas le droit de sortir maman, ya des méchants qui veulent m'attraper

-il n'y a plus de méchants mon poussin, maman les a fait partir, viens dehors fit la voix

-je dois pas sortir sans papa fit elle tu me manque maman fit Elisa

-ne dit rien à ton père ma puce, il veut t'empêcher de me voir, allez viens, dépêche toi je vais bientôt partir fit la voix

Elisa se releva et se dirigea vers la porte en courant, Murdock se précipita dans le salon pour la rattraper alors qu'elle tourner la poigner de la porte d'entrée

-ELISA NON ! fit Looping en se précipitant sur elle, l'attrapant par la taille, il referma la porte avant qu'un coup de feu ne fasse sauter la clenche, Futé et Hannibal refermèrent la porte en la bloquant avec un meuble à chaussure, Futé se mis à la fenêtre avec son révolver et scuta la noirceur de la nuit pour trouver d'éventuel assaillant mais il ne vit rien, Elisa se débattait des bras de son père comme une furie

-Elisa calme toi ! fit il en la ceinturant

-maman ! maman est dehors ! fit elle

-NON ! Elisa REGARDE MOI ! fit il en retournant vers lui par les épaules écoute moi chérie, ce n'est pas maman

-mais….elle a dit…dans la télé fit Elisa secoué de sanglots

-Elisa….maman….maman est décédé fit Murdock au prix de gros effort, la douleur et la rage transpercer son visage, tu t'en souviens ? maman et toi avez eu un accident de voiture, tu le sais Elisa que maman n'a pas survécu, elle ne peut pas être dehors ma chérie

-je veux voir maman ! cria Elisa en pleurant, tu mens ! elle est dehors c'est elle qui l'a dit ! fit elle désespéré

-Elisa, ce que tu as vu est une ruse fit son père, nous sommes allé ensemble à l'enterrement, tu te souviens ? raconte moi ce qui s'est passé fit Murdock

-heu…Murdock ? fit Futé inquiet quand à la tournure de la conversation, Elisa semblait souffrir atrocement

-laisse Futé, il lui fait prendre conscience fit Hannibal

-raconte moi Elisa ! pressa Murdock en secouant un peu sa fille par les épaules

-ils ont mis…..maman…dans…dans fit elle secoué par des hoquets et des sanglots

-dans quoi ma puce ? insista Murdock dit le moi fit il, tu dois me le dire ! c'est très important

-il l'ont mis dans une boite fit elle en pleurant

-dans un cercueil oui, et après ? fit il après Elisa ? continua t'il d'insister

-il l'on mis….dans la terre….et il….il…il ont rebouché le trou fit elle toujours secoué de sanglot

-oui c'est ça chérie, maman est partie Elisa, elle ne reviendra plus, la télévision ta mentis fit il en la serrant dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurer bruyamment.

-qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? fit Tekoa qui venait d'arriver dans le salon avec Nathalie, Barracuda arriva lui aussi

-j'ai entendu un coup de feu fit Barracuda, la petite est blessé ? fit il

-non elle n'a rien fit Futé, elle a échapper de peu à une ruse, les services secrets on utiliser la télévision apparemment fit Futé en montrant l'image fixe qui était resté sur l'écran on voyait toujours la mère d'Elisa dessus

-c'est terrible ce qu'il ont fait fit Hannibal ils se sont servis des souvenirs de la petite et de quelque réglages pour la forcer à quitter la pièce d'elle-même fit Hannibal dégouter en débranchant la télévision.

-ho mon dieu Elisa ! fit Nathalie qui pris conscience du drame que sa avait du être pour sa nièce de revoir sa mère alors qu'elle était morte

-je m'en charge Nathy fit Murdock à sa sœur en emportant Elisa dans ses bras dans la cuisine, Tekoa alla chercher une serpillère et une pelle pour ramasser les débris de verre et éponger le lait répandu sur le sol, Hannibal et Futé montèrent sur le toit grâce à une trappe menant au grenier dans le couloir, Hannibal chercher une antenne ou un boitier collé quelque part permettant la transmission

-comment est ce qu'il ont pu faire ça ? fit Barracuda, mettre en scène la mère de la petite ? fit il

-ma belle sœur est apparu plusieurs fois à la télévision quand des événements festifs se faisait à la base ou ils travailler comme des démonstrations de pilotage de vieux avions, les journalistes venaient l'interroger, ils ont du recouper tout ça en un montage, il suffisait après que quelqu'un imite sa voix fit Nathalie songeuse les yeux fixé sur la télévision ou l'écran était désormais noir.

-je ne pensait pas qu'il en viendrait à la torture psychique fit Tekoa sa pelle rempli de débris de verres à la main, c'est atroce de faire ça à Elisa, le souvenir de sa mère est encore vif dans son esprit, en plus elle a assisté à l'accident, elle a vu sa mère mourir, elle est resté avec son cadavre plusieurs heures avant que les pompiers ne découpe la voiture avec des tronçonneuses pour les sortirs toute les deux de la, je peux vous dire que j'ai encore en tête l'état de la voiture quand nous nous sommes rendu à l'hôpital, sa m'a profondément choqué fit il

-oui, sans même être rentré dans l'hôpital je savais déjà que ma belle sœur n'avait probablement pas survécu à l'accident, j'en pensait pas moins d'Elisa, mais par miracle elle a survécu fit Nathalie en réprimant un sanglot, Futé lui frotta le dos pour la réconforter

-voici l'arme du crime fit Hannibal en redescendant du grenier par la trappe, il lança un boitier noir à Barracuda

-un boitier de transmission des ondes fit Barracuda en l'écrabouillant dans sa main,

-il était scotché sur l'antenne du toit fit Futé en époussetant la poussière du grenier sur ses vêtements

-nous devons être vigilant, ils sont de plus en plus déterminer à avoir la petite fit Hannibal j'ai besoin de téléphoner à Stockwel fit il

-prenez le téléphone fit Nathalie

Futé s'était rendu à la cuisine pour voir comment s'en sortait Murdock et sa fille, Elisa avait un gros chagrin, mais semblait se calmer, son père la bercer en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il n'entendit pas

-on a trouvé un boitier sur l'antenne du toit fit Futé, sa leur a permis de faire ce petit tour de passe passe, est ce que sa va ? fit il

-oui, elle va s'en remettre, c'est difficile mais sa va passer fit il

-papa, j'en ai marre je veux plus que les méchants essaient de m'attraper fit elle en essuyant ses larmes, Futé caressa sa joue sur l'épaule de son père, chassant une larme

-patience ma puce c'est bientôt fini, je te le promet fit Murdock

-n'ai pas peur Elisa, on va les avoir les méchants, et tu auras même le droit de les frapper quand on les auras ligoté fit il avec un clin d'œil qui rendit un timide sourire à Elisa

Murdock recoucha sa fille, Nathalie vint la vieller en lui racontant une histoire et en caressant ses cheveux, Looping rejoignis Hannibal et les autre dans le salon

-je viens d'appeler Stockwel fit Hannibal, aucun de ses hommes n'a détecté de présence ce soir fit il

-on a pourtant bien reçu un coup de feu fit Futé, la poigné de la porte est en miette montra t'il alors que Barracuda se pencher sur le problème en examinant le trou à la place de la poigné

-il va falloir réparer sa au plus vite fit Barracuda, il s'introduiront par n'importe quel faille pour entrer dans la maison fit il

-comment ont t'il fait ça ? fit Looping en regardant la télévision

-le boitier devait se trouver la avant nous fit Hannibal, j'ai l'impression que les services secrets ont une longueur d'avance sur nous, on a intérêt à se méfier.

Looping et Barracuda passèrent une partie de la nuit à réparer la clenche de la porte d'entrée, une fois fait, ils se recouchèrent, Murdock fut soulagé de voir que sa fille dormait à poing fermé, il entra dans son lit sans la réveiller et l'entoura de ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Ses yeux restèrent ouvert quelque minute, son cerveau cogiter, sa douleur ne partait pas. Avoir revu son ex femme bouger sur un écran était douloureux, mais le plus douloureux fut de voir sa fille convaincu que sa mère était en vie avec cette lueur d'espoir fou qu'on souvent les enfants, cette façon de croire malgré tout que c'est possible.

L'enterrement de sa femme avait été un moment tragique pour lui, il se remettait à peine de son accident au front ou il avait fauché malgré lui des vies d'enfants en se crashant sur une école, et puis il avait du trouver les mots au delà de sa douleur pour expliquer à sa fille que sa mère était décéder, qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais, que rien ne serai plus comme avant.

pour couronner le tout il s'était fait interner dans cet hôpital psychiatrique pour servir de couverture à ses amis dont la tête était mise à prix par la police militaire. Il se demandait comment sa petite fille tenait face à tout ses malheur, comment lui n'était pas devenu vraiment fou.

il aurai pu, avec tous les médicaments que les gardiens de l'hopital le forçait à prendre malgré qu'il ne soit pas malade, il avait eu du mal à s'en sevrer de ses fichue traitement injecté le plus souvent en intraveineuse sans qu'il puisse résister, des anxiolytique, antipsychotique et autre produit chimique qui le rendait stone et lui altérer la réalité. Il avait résister pour sa fille, il était son dernier pilier, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, même si il avait du la confier à sa sœur.

il s'était sevré tout seul de ses drogues, avait réussi tous les examens pour passer dans un autre service, avait passer des nuits en sueur, en manque à vomir ses trippes et tout ces fichue médicaments jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en contienne plus aucune trace, jusqu'à ce qu'on le déclare apte à sortir 2 fois par semaines. Sans Elisa il n'aurai jamais tenu, même ses amis n'aurai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Il inspira profondément et se força à fermer les yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Dans une ville voisine, très tôt le matin, une jeune vétérinaire du nom de Kelly Stevens était au volant de sa voiture, elle bailla lourdement alors que sa voiture s'engager sur une voie rapide, elle rentrer chez elle. Elle avait passé la nuit entière dans une ferme voisine pour aider un fermier à mettre bas une jument, le petit poulain était arrivé très tôt dans la matinée, elle l'avait nettoyer, occulter, il était en pleine forme, après avoir rendu le poulain à sa mère et rassurer le fermier, elle avait refermer sa sacoche est avait repris la route. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à intervenir sur d'aussi gros animaux, sa clientèle ne lui ramenant que des chats et des chiens pour la plupart.

Une fois arriver chez elle, elle se mis à nourrir les différents animaux de son cabinet attenant à sa maison, au passage elle alluma la radio et chercha une station bien défini, une fois trouvé, elle repris ses activités. Une musique rock s'élevait de la radio pendant qu'elle sortait 2 chats de leur cage au fond de son cabinet.

La radio lui rappeler un certain pilote loufoque qu'elle avait récupéré chez elle il y a maintenant un an de cela, réfugié dans son camion pour échapper à des chasseurs de primes quand elle s'était arrêter pour faire de l'essence. Elle l'avait découvert quelque kilomètres plus loin après s'être fait menacer par ses hommes qui avait fouillé son camion en vain. Il était doué, très doué pour leur échapper, ils avaient sympathiser et elle avait accepter de l'aider quand elle su qu'il faisait partie de la célèbre agence tout risque, elle était plutôt contente de lui venir en aide et d'avoir un peu d'action, la ville étant plutôt morose au quotidien.

Elle avait trouvé ingénieux que ses amis tente de communiquer avec lui via les ondes de radios locales, par ici, la musique y était plutôt déprimante, et Looping lui avait fait remarquer, lui avait appris que la ou il vivait en dehors de cette ville quasi fantôme la musique y était meilleur et beaucoup plus varié.

Elle était tombé indéniablement sous le charme de ce pilote pas si fou que sa, et malgré quelque ennuis avec les chasseurs de primes une fois qu'il eu rejoint ses amis, elle avait décidé de le revoir, après tous, l'agence tout risque en personnes et au complet était revenu lui prêter main forte quand elle fut prise en otage. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils feraient ça. Elle avait appris plus tard que le capitaine Murdock était interner en hôpital psychiatrique. Ces quelque amies lui avait conseiller de fuir, qu'attendre d'un homme interné chez les fou ? mais elle avait sentis quelque chose de bizarre, sa ne collait pas avec ce qu'elle avait appris de lui pendant leur cavale. Après avoir estimé qu'elle était digne de confiance, Murdock lui avait révéler toute l'astuce de son hospitalisation. Il était le seul à ne pas être recherché par la police militaire, le seul à pouvoir venir en aide à l'équipe en cas de problème, il était leur carte secrète.

Elle était amusé de ce stratagème, elle avait surpris une fois Futé déguiser en médecin tenter de séduire une infirmière avant de s'excuser auprès d'elle venu le voir et de lui prendre Looping pour une affaire, elle avait même aidé Futé pour donner plus de crédit ce jour la se retenant de rire en voyant Looping prendre son rôle de cinglé très à cœur et Futé jouer le rôle de parfait médecin psychiatrique, le personnel ne voyait t'il donc rien ? apparemment non.

Elle continua ses activités en chantonnant, depuis le passage de Futé et ses disques de rock sur les ondes locales, toute la ville s'était précipité au poste de radio pour demander plus de musique du « cavalier Futé », apparemment celui-ci aurai du succès si il se reconvertissait un jour en animateur radio, depuis la radio avait consentis à changer son répertoire barbant pour de la musique un peu plus moderne, et un jeune animateur dynamique avait remplacer le balèze Billy boy qui avait fait son temps.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et elle se précipita pour ouvrir, devant elle, deux hommes en costumes et lunette noire l'attendait, une once d'inquiétude se forma dans son esprit, que lui voulait t'on ?

-police fédérale fit l'un des deux hommes en montrant sa carte, connaissez vous un certain capitaine Murdock ? fit il d'une voix autoritaire

-Murdock ? huum non sa ne me dit rien, vous avez dit capitaine ? fit Kelly à qui l'équipe avait appris à bien mentir, ce n'était pas la première fois que des fédéraux se présentait à sa porte, elle avait même du gérer le colonel Dekker quand il arriva quelque minutes après que l'agence l'ai libéré. Il s'était contenté d'arrêter les chasseurs de primes qui s'en était pris à elle, avait enregistrer sa déposition et l'avait laissé partir, cet homme semblait lassé et blasé de cette course poursuite, apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils leur échapper

-oui c'est un militaire madame repris l'homme en face d'elle, nous savons que vous avez eu des contact avec lui il y a un an, laissez nous entrer fit il en la poussant un peu sur le côté

Kelly impuissante les laissa entrer, ils ouvrirent quelque dossiers et elle tenta de se diriger vers le téléphone mais l'un des hommes se décida

-c'est bon c'est bien elle chef on l'embarque fit l'autre homme qui lâcha un dossier sur une table

-hep hep hep minute ! fit Kelly en les repoussant, je vais venir avec vous mais avant ça je dois refermer toute les cages fit elle

-les cages ? fit l'un des hommes

-je suis vétérinaire et vous êtes dans mon cabinet, et je ne peux pas partir en laissant mes animaux en liberté, je vais vous demander juste quelque seconde ok ? je reviens dans un instant fit elle avant de partir dans une autre pièce laissant les deux hommes seul.

Arriver dans l'arrière boutique ou était ces animaux, elle ouvrit un tiroir pris un couteau suisse avec elle, elle regarda la porte coupe feu derrière elle, Murdock lui en avait déjà parlé, fuir devant des assaillant n'était pas aussi facile que dans les séries télés, il lui avait donné quelque règles de prudences et quelque conseils, elle pris de l'argent dans une pochette, respira un bon coup et poussa la porte, elle se mis à courir de toute ses forces espérant rejoindre la route, seulement, les deux hommes dans son salon n'étaient pas seul, d'autre fédéraux la rattrapèrent au passage et la forcèrent à monter dans un camion avant de fermer le tout à clef.

L'un des hommes revint chercher ses collègues dans la maison

-nous avons capturer votre petit paquet les gars fit l'homme à ses deux collègues

-les services secrets ! vous ici ? fit l'un des deux hommes on vous attendez pas avant quelque heures

-bon sang elle s'échapper par l'arrière ! fit l'homme agacé

-elle avait l'air de vouloir nous suivre pourtant, on savait pas qu'il y avait une sortie à l'arrière fit l'autre homme, l'agent des services secret passa une main sur son visage dubitatif

-mon dieu les gars, le FBI c'est plus ce que c'était, si maintenant on doit faire le boulot nous même ! fit il sa fait 1h30 qu'on vous attend ! si on peut plus vous demander d'arrêter une simple citoyenne lambda ou va le monde ? fit il en colère

-hey ! vous fichez pas de nous les gars fit un des hommes, c'est pas vous qui n'arriver pas à choper une gamine retranché dans une maison ? fit il d'un air goguenard ! avouez quand même que nous, on est rentré fit il en montrant l'entrée de la maison de Kelly

-imbécile fit l'agent, cette gosse est gardé par l'agence tout risque ! ils sont armé jusqu'aux dents, et son père et un militaire aguerris ! on ne capture pas ce genre d'homme en sonnant simplement à la porte fit il assez perdu de temps comme ça, on a notre paquet, on l'embarque, je ne vous remercie pas pour votre efficacité, au revoir fit il en partant.

Une fois les véhicules des services secret partis l'un des hommes sortis une cigarette

-petit con va fit il en l'allumant

Kelly fut balloté dans tous les sens à l'arrière du fourgon ou on l'avait mise, dans quel pétrin elle s'était encore fourré ? pendant un moment, elle fit le tour de sa « cellule » d'acier, aucunes failles par ou s'échapper, les portes étaient hermétiquement closes, elle se mis à genoux sur le sol et chercha dans la semi obscurité en tâtant avec ses mains si jamais il y avait une ouverture.

Ses effort payèrent, ses mains trouvèrent une trappe vissé, elle sortis son couteau suisse et s'évertua sans trembler à dévisser chaque vis la retenant, elle fini par l'ouvrir, en dessous elle pouvait voir le bitume défiler, elle n'avait que cette porte de sortie la, elle avait le choix, soi elle attendait que le camion s'arrête et elle sauter par cette trappe, sois elle sauter en route maintenant, mais à la vitesse ou les lignes blanches défilaient sous ses yeux, elle compris qu'elle n'y survivrait certainement pas.

Elle reposa la plaque sur le trou et attendit sagement que le véhicule trouve un feux de signalisation pour s'arrêter, sa pouvait être long, la route qui passer devant chez elle était une voix rapide, elle la connaissait par cœur, elle avait sentis la camionnette prendre la première sortie, la signalisation routière n'allait pas tarder à ce faire voir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard en effet la camionnette s'arrêta à un feux rouge, Kelly tenta le tout pour le tout, elle souleva la trappe et tenta de se glisser hors de la, c'était assez étroit et elle avait peur que le fourgon redémarre à tout moment, elle se ferait à coup sur écraser. Elle réussi tant bien que mal et roula sur la bas côté de la route au moment ou le véhicule repris la route. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, elle se mis à rire toute seule, elle était à la station service ou Murdock était entrée dans son camion la première fois, décidément le destin était taquin avec elle, elle se précipita vers la cabine téléphonique et sortis sa pochette pour mettre de l'argent dans la machine.

Elle appela tout de suite l'hôpital psychiatrique demandant à parler à Looping mais l'infirmière lui assura qu'il était absent pour une durée indéterminé pour une maladie contagieuse qui avait failli contaminer tout l'étage ou il se trouver, elle remercia l'infirmière en raccrochant et sortis de nouveau de la monnaie de sa pochette

-bon sang Futé ! c'est pas le moment ! fit elle rageusement en introduisant d'autres pièces dans la machine en tremblant, les hommes pouvait revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Elle composa un nouveau numéro, un numéro spécial que Hannibal en personne lui avait donné en cas de problème, il lui avait demander de le mémoriser et de ne surtout pas l'écrire. Elle attendit patiemment que quelqu'un lui réponde

dans la maison tout le monde tournait au ralentis, aucunes autre attaques était venu troubler sa tranquillité ce qui soulagea l'équipe, certain dormait encore, Elisa la première, Barracuda était levé et était descendu à la cave chercher quelque chose dans son van, il ouvrit la porte quand il entendit le téléphone du van sonner, il répondit immédiatement, pas grand monde de leur connaissance avait ce numéro c'était surement urgent

-Barracuda ! fit Kelly heureuse de l'entendre au téléphone c'est Kelly Stevens la vétérinaire tu te souviens de moi ? fit elle

-Kelly ? ha oui ! Kelly fit il en se souvenant de la charmante jeune femme qui avait recueillis Looping qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? fit il d'un ton sérieux conscient qu'elle n'appeler pas à ce numéro pour demander des nouvelles.

-ho rien de dramatique, des hommes des services secrets d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre sont venus m'enlever chez moi, j'ai pu m'échapper du camion mais j'ai peur qu'ils reviennent par ici

-ok, panique pas, attend moi quelque secondes, je vais chercher Looping et Hannibal tu te situe ou ? fit il

-à la station service ou j'ai rencontré Looping il sait ou c'est fit elle

-ok si les gars revienne, tu lâche le téléphone et tu rentre dans la station service, tu te cache dans les toilette

-d'accord fit elle

Barracuda lâcha le téléphone et remonta prévenir ses amis

-Hannibal, Looping ! fit Barracuda d'une voix forte, j'ai Kelly au téléphone fit il

-Kelly ! fit Looping en sursautant, est ce qui lui est arrivé quelque chose ? fit il inquiet

-elle vient de se faire enlever elle est à la station service ou tu l'a rencontré, prend le téléphone fit il en lui laissant le passage à la cave

-Kelly tu vas bien ? fit Murdock une fois qu'il eu repris la ligne

-oui je vais bien, je n'ai rien, j'ai réussi à sortir du fourgon par une trappe, qu'est ce qui vous arrive encore les gars pour que je reçoive une charmante visite ? fit elle ironique

-ho tu sais la routine habituel fit il quoique la sa devient compliquer

Hannibal pris le téléphone des mains de Looping

-Kelly comment vas-tu ? fit il

-bien Hannibal, enfin pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que ces hommes se rendent compte que je ne suis plus dans le camion

-tu as dit qu'il s'agissait des services secrets ? fit il

-oui, j'ai entendu sa dans la conversation entre plusieurs hommes

-très bien tu ne bouge surtout pas, on vient de te chercher, on est pas loin, on est dans la ville d'a côté, Barracuda et Murdock vont s'en charger on va tout t'expliquer quand tu seras la, tu vas lâcher ce téléphone et aller te réfugier dans les toilettes, tu n'ouvre à personne d'autre qu'a Murdock d'accord ?

-ok fit elle à tout à l'heure

-à tout à l'heure Kelly fit Hannibal en raccrochant Barracuda avait déjà allumé le contact de son van et Murdock avait pris la place d'Hannibal sur le siège passager

-faite vite les gars et restez discret, il ne faut pas qu'il la reprenne fit Hannibal en tapant sur la portière pour signifier à Barracuda qu'il pouvait y aller

Futé arriva en haut des escaliers de la cave

-qu'est ce qui ce passe ? fit il

-Kelly Stevens tu te souviens ? fit il

-oui c'est la jeune vétérinaire qui a aider Murdock à s'échapper, ho ya de ça un an maintenant quand des chasseurs de prime voulait s'en prendre à nous.

-exact, elle vient d'être enlever chez elle par les services secrets, elle a réussi à s'échapper et vient de nous appeler sur le téléphone du camion,

-pourquoi elle ? fit Futé

-il semblerai que Murdock est gardé un certain contact avec elle fit Hannibal avec un petit sourire

-je l'ai déjà vu quelque fois lui rendre visite fit Futé en fouillant sa mémoire, attend tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont… ?fit Futé en voyant Hannibal rire, bon sang ! il va nous en cacher encore beaucoup des choses comme ça ? fit Futé mi agacé mi amusé

-attend ce n'est pas sur ! fit Hannibal

-bien sur ! fit Futé qu'il me prenne pour un imbécile, on l'a enlevé pour lui faire du chantage fit Futé

-j'ai hâte de les entendre au téléphone alors fit Hannibal

-qu'est ce qui se passe fit Nathalie qui venait jusqu'à eux

-ho rien on va avoir une nouvelle invité d'ici peu, elle a réussi à s'échapper des griffes des services secret fit il

_alors pour ceux qui n'aurai pas vu l'épisode « chasseur de primes » de la saison 3 sa va paraitre bizarre lol regardez le il vaut le coup, Looping a été capturer par des chasseurs de primes pour servir d'appât pour attraper l'agence, mais il va parvenir à leur échapper, il va rencontrer une jeune vétérinaire Kelly Stevens, son nom n'est pas mentionné dans l'épisode ce qui est un peu bizarre mais on le vois sur la porte de son cabinet, elle le cache et l'aide à retrouver Hannibal, Futé et Barracuda, seulement après s'être échapper, les chasseur de prime s'en prenne à elle, donc l'agence revient la chercher. Voila en résumé l'épisode, Looping en tombe amoureux, on a même droit à un super baiser avant de s'échapper de Dekker, et à la fin elle vient le voir à l'hôpital._


	10. Chapter 10

**chapitre 10 **

Barracuda rouler aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sur la route, ils arrivèrent rapidement à la station service au bout d'un quart d'heure de route. Murdock descendit en trombe tandis que Barracuda rester vigilant. Looping entra discrètement dans la station service, il se dirigea vers les toilettes des dames et entra sans se faire voir, une fois la porte fermé il se pris quelque regard courroucé de certaine femme présente

-bonjour mesdames, les..les toilettes des hommes sont bouché fit il avec un sourire désoler pendant que les toilettes se vidait, il attendit que tous le monde soit partis. Kelly ? tu es la ? c'est Murdock fit il en donnant quelque coup sur une des portes des toilettes, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Kelly se jeta à son cou comme un boulet de canon, il passa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'enlaça tendrement

-enfin tu es la ! ils sont repassé par la route j'ai du courir pour me cacher fit elle j'ai vraiment cru qu'il m'avait vu, bon sang qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait comme bêtise vous autre pour avoir les fédéraux aux trousse ? fit elle en se détachant de son étreinte

-si tu savais fit il avec un regard mélancolique que Kelly remarqua tout de suite

-toi sa va pas fit elle en posant ses mains autour de son visage, collant son front contre le sien, il ferma un instant les yeux, puis posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres

-tout vas bien fit il sans convaincre Kelly, tu ne me crois pas n'est ce pas ? fit il amusé

-pas le moins du monde, dit moi fit elle

-plus tard on doit sortir d'ici fit il

Barracuda surpris le couple enlacé et s'adossa à la chambranle de la porte pas vraiment surpris de leur relation

-dite les amoureux vous êtes mignons mais les voitures de Dekker font des ronde continue devant la station, donc en voiture Roméo et Juliette, vous vous retrouverai plus tard fit il en claquant des doits

-mais dit moi il avaler un clown depuis la dernière fois ? fit Kelly surprise

-j'ai pas vérifier ce qu'il a manger ce matin fit Looping en le suivant jusqu'au van

après quelque minute de route ils rejoignirent la maison sans encombre, sans même croiser Dekker. Une fois rentré, Hannibal et Futé expliquèrent rapidement la situation à Kelly

-je vois fit elle et qu'est ce qui va se passer pour moi ? je ne suis plus en sécurité fit elle les fédéraux doivent quadriller la ville pour me retrouver

-tu reste avec nous bien sur ! fit Futé, bienvenue dans notre grande colo !

-Futé a raison fit Hannibal tu seras plus en sécurité avec nous que n'importe ou ailleurs.

Nathalie et Elisa arrivèrent prêt d'eux, Elisa se jeta dans les bras de Kelly

-Kelly ! ma copine ! pourquoi tu es la ? tu viens nous rendre visite ? fit elle

-c'est bien ce que je pensait fit Futé d'un ton goguenard

-quoi donc ? fit Looping d'un air innocent

-Dit moi Elisa c'est qui pour toi Kelly ? fit futé en voyant Kelly rouler des yeux en souriant et Murdock se cacher derrière elle

-ba c'est ma copine à moi et la petite amie de mon papa fit elle tout à fait spontanément

-Elisa ! fit Murdock sur un ton plaintif

-tu nous l'avais caché celle la fit Futé amusé

-oui connaissant ta réputation je me suis dit que j'allais la cacher fit Looping tout aussi amusé

-pas de bagarre vous deux fit Kelly t'aurai pas eu de soucis à te faire Futé n'est pas mon genre fit elle fièrement

-comment ça ? fit Futé outré ! mais je suis le genre rêver de toute les femmes fit il je suis une sorte de fantasme pour elle voit tu ?

-il existe de très bon médecin pour soigner ça futé fit Kelly tu sais la tête et les cheville qui enfle, sa peut faire mal au bout d'un moment fit elle amusé de voir Futé piqué au vif

-j'espère que sa ne te dérange pas de cohabiter avec nous fit Hannibal, on est un peu à l'étroit mais il y a une bonne ambiance tu verras, on a quelque plaisantin qui nous jettes des pétard de temps en temps mais c'est vivable sans sa fit il d'un ton ironique

-non sa me dérange pas, je commençait à me sentir un peu seule dans mon cabinet fit elle alors que Murdock derrière elle l'entourer de ses bras et puis maintenant que les fédéraux tienne mon cabinet je suis sure qu'il prendrons grand soin des animaux fit elle amusé

-des pétard ! fit Futé c'est comme ça que tu appel notre fusillade d'hier ? fit Futé mortifié

-s'il te plait Futé n'effraie pas la petite fit Hannibal

-tu dormira dans ma chambre fit Elisa, moi je dors avec papa fit elle, c'est la seule pièce de disponible dans la maison

-sa me va parfaitement fit Kelly

-c'est super ça fit Nathalie, je ne serai plus la seule femme dans ce troupeau de male ! fit elle

-hey ! et moi ? fit Elisa je suis une fille moi ! fit elle en protestant

-mais bien sur ma chérie que tu es une fille, mais tu es une petite fille fit Nathalie en caressant les cheveux d'Elisa

le téléphone sonna interrompant la discussion des filles, Hannibal décrocha et mis le haut parleur

-agent Wilson des services secrets, est ce que je pourrai parler au capitaine Murdock ? fit l'homme au bout du fils

Hannibal passa le téléphone à Murdock qui lâcha Kelly pour prendre le combiner

-capitaine Murdock fit il

-ha capitaine, c'est vous, sa commence à faire un bout de temps qu'on c'est vu tous les deux depuis notre petite réunion avec vos amis dans nos locaux, nous attendons toujours fit il

-c'est hors de question, j'avais espérer être claire avec vous fit Murdock d'une voix glacial

-mais nous aussi nous avons été clair avec vous capitaine, nous vous avons prévenu que nous ne reculons devant aucun moyen pour avoir l'enfant

Elisa se cacha derrière Kelly qui l'entoura de ses bras inquiète

-écoutez moi bien, moi vivant, vous ne toucherez pas un cheveux de ma fille, je vous avertis que le premier qui la touche je vous le renvois dans un sac mortuaire, est ce que c'est plus clair maintenant pour vous ? fit Murdock d'un ton ironique et glacial

-soit, à votre aise capitaine, c'est dommage vous étiez le seul qui n'était pas recherché par la police militaire, vous n'oseriez pas remettre en question la sécurité de vos amis en commettant un meurtre fit l'homme d'un ton mielleux

Murdock grinça des dents, il avait une furieuse envie de lui raccrocher au nez mais Hannibal avait activé un boitier pour enregistrer la conversation, Stockwel en avait besoin

-bien je prend votre silence pour une remise en question des cartes qui s'offre à vous fit L'homme, nous avons une marge d'avance sur vous, voyez vous nous sommes aller rendre visite à une connaissance à vous, une charmante jeune femme. je pense Capitaine, que vous êtes un homme censé malgré votre internement, vous n'aimeriez pas qu'on lui fasse du mal ? aussi je vous réitère ma demande, livrez nous l'enfant ! fit l'homme d'une voix forte

-je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça, la jeune femme dont vous parlez est près de moi en sécurité et ne risque rien, sur ce je vais vous laissez fit Murdock en rendant le téléphone à Hannibal

-QUOI ? fit l'homme au bout du fils, c'est impossible Johnson allez vérifier fit il

-ici le colonel Smith au téléphone fit Hannibal, c'est la jeune Kelly Stevens que vous chercher ? je pense que c'est raté fit il en ricanant

-vous ne vous en sortirait certainement pas comme ça, nous avons des moyen de pression et des pouvoir que vous n'imaginez même pas ! fit il

-et bien pour l'instant toute vos tentative se sont soldé par un échec cher monsieur, je commence à me poser de réel question sur l'efficacité de votre service fit Hannibal goguenard

-ne crier pas victoire tout de suite, nous l'aurons quelqu'en soit le prix à payer, dite au capitaine Murdock de dire au revoir à sa fille maintenant car il se pourrai bien qu'on arrive à la lui prendre dans les prochains jours

-je ne voudrait pas être la quand sa arrivera fit Hannibal je ne pourrai pas le retenir je vous préviens sa sera un bain de sang fit Hannibal je ne vous conseille pas de vous y frotter

-nous verrons bien, nous sommes déterminer fit l'agent, souvenez vous en fit il avant de raccrocher

-mais quel charmant personnage nous rencontrons en ce moment vraiment fit Hannibal qui garda le combiner pour composer le numéro de Stockwel

-ils vont me faire du mal ? fit Elisa tremblante

-ne t'inquiète pas ma grande, sa n'arrivera pas fit Kelly

l'après midi se passa tranquillement, Elisa montrer sa chambre à Kelly pendant que Futé rester collé à leur basque à lui poser mille et une question sur elle et Murdock, elle rigoler en le voyant fulminer, elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ces questions faisant la sourde oreille.

-pourquoi tu veux pas me répondre ? fit Futé on est les meilleurs amis du monde non ? fit il

-on s'est vu en tout et pour tous 4 fois depuis que je connais Murdock fit Kelly en rigolant

-enfin lui c'est mon meilleur ami fit il

-d'accord alors va lui poser tes questions ! fit elle

-il veut pas y répondre non plus fit il d'un ton dépité

-ha mon pauvre Futé, je crois que ta mère a oublié de t'apprendre a accepter la défaite

-j'ai plus de maman fit il d'un air faussement triste censé l'attendrir mais Kelly avait bien vu le stratagème

-ho mon pauvre trésors ! fit elle d'une voix mielleuse en lui tapant sur l'épaule

-alors tu vas répondre a mes question ? fit il avec espoir

-non ! fit elle en quittant la pièce

-laisse tomber elle est aussi têtu que mon papa, c'est pour ça qu'ils vont bien ensemble fit Elisa

-et dit moi toi tu y répondrait à mes questions ? fit Futé

-non ! fit elle avec sourire de défis

-même contre des bonbon ? fit Futé

-sa dépend…..ta combien de bonbon ? fit elle le doit sur la bouche pensive

Futé fouilla dans sa poche et en tira un sachet qu'il avait acheté dans une boulangerie il y a quelque jour

-il me reste la moitié de ce sachet fit il en lui tendant

-ok fit elle en prenant son sachet

-d'accord, alors tu répond à mes question maintenant ? fit il satisfait

-non ! fit elle en riant, sortant de la pièce en courant laissant Futé la mâchoire pendante, sous le choc de s'être fait roulé

-tu es malade Futé ? fit Barracuda qui entra dans la pièce tu viens de te faire rouler par une gosse de 10ans ! fit il

-non mais en faite j'avais vraiment l'intention de lui donner ces bonbon fit Futé pour ce rattraper

-bien sur ! fit Barracuda en riant

plus tard dans l'après midi, Kelly alla dans le jardin, elle s'accouda à la barrière de bois et regarda un moment les avions décoller de la base, elle entendait derrière elle les rire d'Elisa, apparemment Hannibal avait céder et elle avait le droit de jouer dehors sous la surveillance de tout le monde, Nathalie en avait profiter pour sortir la table et les chaise de jardin, Tekoa tenter d'allumer un barbecue, si il faisait chaud en cette fin d'après midi, il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent ce qui compliquer sérieusement ces chance d'allumer un feu, Futé aider à mettre la table, Hannibal et Looping jouer avec Elisa, Barracuda était assis dans un fauteuil de jardin et semblait garder le jardin comme un chien de garde, il avait quand même tenu à resté armé au cas ou.

-je me demande comment des hectares entier de foret peuvent partir en fumée avec un simple mégot de cigarette, quand ton mari avec 1 litre d'alcool à bruler une boite d'allumette familial n'arrive pas à allumer un simple feu de barbecue fit Futé à Nathalie pendant qu'il finissait de mettre la table

-mon mari est un indien des plaines, je lui fait confiance, avec de l'alcool à bruler ou bien des silex il arrivera à allumé ce feu, ne t'inquiète pas ! fit elle

-et puis les saucisse imbibé d'alcool c'est une tradition bien connu chez les indiens fit Hannibal ironique en voyant Tekoa rajouter de l'alcool dans le foyer

-sa peut pas être plus fort que ce qu'on a manger au Vietnam sur un feu de bois fit Futé en ce souvenant d'avoir mangé du lézard grillé avec ses compagnons d'arme sous un feu nourri de l'ennemi

Looping fini par rejoindre Kelly à la barrière, il arriva discrètement derrière elle et posa un baiser sur ses épaules et son cou, elle souris puis attrapa ses mains pour s'envelopper dans ses bras soupirant d'aise.

-pour une fois qu'on va passer plus d'une journée ensemble fit elle songeuse

-c'est un lot de consolation par rapport à ce qui nous attend fit il en savourant son étreinte, elle lui avait manqué, il se voyait rarement, autant que ces sorties pouvait lui permettre, il tenter de jongler tan bien que mal entre elle et sa fille.

-j'aime bien ce quartier, c'est jolie et tranquille fit elle

-pas si tranquille que ça fit il en lui montrant les homme de Stockwel qu'on pouvait voir en faction dans le quartier

-tu crois qu'ils arriveront à leur but ? fit Kelly inquiète

-sa fait 3 fois qu'il essaie, j'ai confiance, pour l'instant on s'en sors plutôt bien

-mais sa peut durer éternellement fit Kelly, ils vont vous avoir à l'usure

-Stockwel enquête pour nous de son côté, quand il aura réuni les preuves nécessaire, il aura le pouvoir de les faire stopper

-espérons qu'il y arrive à temps alors fit Kelly en regardant deux avions décoller en même temps est ce qu'elle pilote toujours ? fit elle

-bien sur, elle a pu montrer son talent à Futé et Hannibal, on a fait quelque reconnaissance aérienne quand on s'est installé

-et Tekoa vous a laissé voler ? fit elle surprise, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici, elle connaissait très bien Elisa, elle avait appris à la connaitre, et connaissait aussi le duel qu'il y avait entre elle et son oncle au sujet des avions

-ba Futé nous a arrangé une salade comme d'habitude, et même si il a fini par le découvrir, il peut l'empêcher elle mais pas moi, c'est ma fille après tout fit il

-je ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il tiens tant à la garder au sol fit Kelly dépité elle a sa dans le sang,

Futé fini par les rejoindre

-ha vous voila tous les deux fit il au couple et si je vous cuisiner tous les deux en même temps ? fit il d'un air vicieux

-tu lâche jamais l'affaire en fait ? fit Looping amusé par l'acharnement de son ami qui avait était vraiment surpris qu'il est quelqu'un dans sa vie

-jamais tu devrait me connaitre depuis le temps Murdock fit Futé mais dite moi vous ne vous voyez pas souvent alors ? fit il en montrant Elisa en même temps, comment….comment tu fait…entre ta fille et Kelly ?

-pourquoi à ton avis je connais bien cette maison ? fit Kelly va y on te laisse réfléchir intensément fit elle ironique sa risque de te prendre du temps

-tu sais que tu pourrai concourir avec Hannibal ? dans le genre ironique tu es cruel fit Futé je suis un être fragile moi, je suis orphelin il faut pas trop me brusquer

-hey me vole pas mon crédo c'est moi qui est interné en psychiatrie, je suis fragile psychologiquement moi monsieur fit Looping avec amusement

-moi plus que toi fit Futé d'un ton défis

-non moi plus que toi ! fit Murdock qui joua le jeux

-moi je suis orphelin ! fit il

-moi aussi j'ai plus de parent fit Murdock

-j'ai fait la guerre au Vietnam moi fit Futé je suis traumatisé

-moi aussi je l'ai fait, j'ai même craché mon avion, j'ai un stress post traumatique

-bon ok ok un partout la balle au centre fit Kelly pour arrêter les deux amis qui se défier, un bisous chacun

-c'est vrai ? fit Futé intéresser

Kelly lui fit un bisous sur la joue, puis embrassa son homme sur la bouche, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour un baiser plus approfondis

-ok j'ai pigé fit Futé je vous laisse

Elisa arriva vers Futé en courant, un foulard dans les mains

-tu joue avec moi Futé ? s'il te plait ! fit elle en sautant sur place

-bien sur tu veux jouer à quoi ? fit il

-cola maya fit elle en lui montrant le foulard, c'est toi qui s'y colle

-pourquoi sa ? s'insurgea Futé

-c'est toi le plus vieux alors tu commence ! fit elle sous les rire de Looping et Kelly en voyant Futé s'étranglé d'avoir été traité de vieux

Finalement, Futé se laissa bandé les yeux par Elisa qui était monté sur une chaise, Futé étant beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, il s'amuser à avancer avant qu'elle n'est fini, il s'amuser de l'entendre râler

-laisse Elisa je vais le faire fit Barracuda qui s'était levé et qui avait chopé Futé paniqué par les épaule pour le tenir

-non pas toi ! fit Futé tu es capable de me broyer le cerveau en faisant un nœud avec ce foulard fit il paniqué faisant éclater de rire Elisa debout sur sa chaise

-mais c'est impossible à faire ça Futé tu ne risque rien fit elle amusé

-ce type est capable de broyer un crane avec ses mains ! fit Futé et il va m'attacher un foulard sur les yeux ?! à moi ! au secours ! hurla t'il alors que Barracuda le ceinturer pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe

-arrête de hurler comme une jeune fille violé ou je te pend à cet arbre fit il en lui attachant le foulard

Hannibal arriva à hauteur du couple prés de la barrière

-je vois que tu as déjà tes marque dans cette maison Kelly fit il en allumant un cigare

-ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens en effet, qui a tu appelé tout à l'heure…quand l'homme a raccrocher ? fit Kelly

-Stockwel, je l'ai prévenu qu'on nous avais menacé, je l'ai aussi prévenu qu'on t'avais récupérer après une tentative d'enlèvement raté fit Hannibal en souriant je trouve que tu as fait fort, réussir à leur échapper….ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, on a une longueur d'avance sur eux maintenant. Il ne peuvent plus utiliser le chantage

-qu'en pense Stockwel ? fit Looping

-il est inquiet, les attaque monte d'un cran à chaque fois, on eu le simple livreur qui voulait l'enlever sur le pas de la porte, une technique classique, ensuite la fusillade devant la maison pour nous faire sortir, la on monte d'un cran, c'était risqué, il aurai pu blessé la petite, ensuite l'attaque psychologique avec le piratage de la télévision, puis ton enlèvement fit il à Kelly, Stockwel est inquiet pour la suite.

-on les a toujours repoussé jusqu'à maintenant n'est ce pas ? fit Murdock

-je t'avoue Looping que je suis inquiet aussi, on ne peut pas prévoir ce qu'ils vont tenter, et sa dernière phrase me fait un peu peur

-toi avoir peur ? fit Looping surpris

-j'ai un mauvais pressentiment Murdock, c'est trop calme fit Hannibal qui regarder le quartier, on a intérêt à rester vigilant 24h sur 24

ils regardèrent amusé Futé jouer avec Elisa, il déambuler à l'aveugle dans le jardin

-ha sa je sais qui sait fit il en s'arrêtant devant un obstacle, je reconnait bien la crête de Barracuda fit Futé qui était en train de toucher les poil d'un balai que lui présenter Elisa en rigolant pendant que Barracuda fulminer, ses cheveux n'était pas aussi crépu que les poil d'un balai !


	11. Chapter 11

**chapitre 11**

le lendemain matin, Futé se réveilla le premier, il remarqua tout de suite que Elisa dormait seule dans son lit, il se leva et fit le tour de la maison, ne trouvant personne d'autre que lui réveiller, il en conclua que son ami Looping avait du rejoindre sa petite amie dans sa chambre. C'est avec un immense sourire qu'il se fit un petit déjeuner à la cuisine en attendant que ses amis s'éveille les un après les autre.

De leur côté, Kelly s'éveilla doucement, elle papillonna des yeux, la lumière du soleil filtrer dans la chambre à travers les rideaux, elle s'étira avec sourire aux lèvres, elle avait passé la plus douce des nuits bien calé dans les bras de son homme. C'était une grande première, ils ne restaient jamais ensemble plus d'une journée. Elle se redressa et posa un baiser sur les lèvres Murdock encore endormie, celui-ci bougea un peu et resserra son étreinte sur elle dans un sourire

-tu es réveiller avoue fit elle amusé pendant qu'il simuler l'endormie profond

pour toute réponse il la fit basculer sous lui, elle poussa un petit cri surprise, ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre à quelque centimètres, son nez caressa le sien, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils entendirent quelque bruit de vaisselle au loin

-tu crois qu'Elisa est réveiller ? fit elle alors qu'il embrasser son cou

-hum non, ce n'est pas elle fit il

-qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça « Sherlock » fit elle

-on entend le micro onde, elle est trop petite pour l'atteindre fit Murdock

Elisa se réveilla quelque minutes plus tard et rejoignis Futé à la cuisine avec les yeux encore à demi fermé, il était encore très tôt, elle ouvrit un placard, sortis un paquet de céréale, pris la bouteille de lait et la versa dans le paquet avant de prendre une grande cuillère sous le regard ahuri de Futé, sa tasse de café à la main

-ba quoi ? je suis en pleine croissance, j'ai besoin de céréales pour faire fonctionner mon cerveau et de lait pour bien grandir fit elle en imitant une publicité à la télévision

-tu aurai pu simplement prendre un bol fit Hannibal qui venait de se réveiller et de les rejoindre

-peut être, mais comme je prévois de manger tout le paquet, sa va plus vite ! fit elle en plongeant sa cuillère dans le paquet de céréale

-allons Futé, ne fait pas cette tête, tu n'a jamais fait ça quand tu était petit ? fit il amusé de voir Futé figé sa tasse de café en l'air

-dois je te rappeler que j'ai passé mon enfance dans un orphelinat Hannibal, je n'ai donc jamais eu la chance des autres enfants de manger des céréales à même le paquet, ni même d'avoir des céréales tout court fit il d'un ton amer

-tu mangeais quoi alors le matin ? fit elle

-le matin j'ai toujours manger des biscottes au beurre avec un bol de café au lait, et ce depuis ma plus tendre enfance, c'était ce qu'on nous servais au réfectoire. Fit il en buvant son café

-dit moi fit Hannibal à Elisa tu sais ou est ton père ? j'ai été surpris de ne pas le trouver ce matin

-et tu es surpris ? fit Futé en ricanant, franchement Hannibal tu te fait vieux !

-c'était juste une question fit Hannibal piqué au vif je pense que tu te fait trop d'idée ami Futé

-non, Futé à raison fit Elisa, mon papa il dors avec Kelly fit elle

-comment tu sais ça toi ? fit Hannibal surpris qu'elle est deviné le sujet de leur conversation

-hey j'ai dix ans et je vais à l'école ! je suis grande maintenant, c'est pas la première fois que je les vois se faire des bisous fit elle en rigolant, il en faisait aussi à ma maman, et après moi je suis arrivé fit elle fièrement Futé sa met combien de temps les câlins à faire des bébés ? parce que moi j'aimerai bien un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais je sais pas quand est ce que sa arrivera fit elle le plus innocemment du monde

Hannibal se mis à tousser violement et Futé cracha la moitié de son café sur le magazine qu'il lisait

-heu…tu…tu demandera…à ton père fit Futé

-ou à Kelly, oui c'est ça demande à Kelly elle va t'expliquer fit Hannibal

-ou à Nathalie, demande plutôt à ta tante en fait, fit Futé

-sa tante n'a jamais eu d'enfant

-oui mais c'est mieux d'en parler entre fille…enfin je pense fit Futé

-ba Kelly est une fille aussi sa revient au même futé fit Hannibal

-oui mais c'est plus délicat dans la mesure ou sa la concerne aussi fit Futé

-sa peut très bien concerné sa tante, si jamais elle change d'avis fit Hannibal

-je demande à qui alors ? fit Elisa perdu

-demander quoi ? fit Hannibal

-ba comment on fait les bébé ! fit Elisa agacé croisant les bras

-ha sa, demande à ta maitresse à l'école fit Hannibal satisfait, elle va tout t'expliquer

-j'ai pas de maitresse fit Elisa boudeuse

-comment ça ? fit Futé, mais tu vas bien à l'école ? fit il

-oui, mais j'ai pas de maitresse, c'est un monsieur

-ha…fit Hannibal dubitatif

-je sais ! demande à Takeo ! il va être ravis j'en suis sure ! fit Futé d'un ton narquois

-surement pas ! fit Elisa plutôt mourir dans un crash ! fit elle

-je ne te le conseille pas Elisa fit Murdock en arrivant dans la cuisine suivis de Kelly pour prendre un petit déjeuner

-ha vous voila tous les deux ! fit Futé d'un ton ironique, on était justement en train de parler d'un sujet fort intéressant avec ta fille figure toi

-vraiment ? fit Looping intéresser

-je suis sur que tu vas adorer fit Hannibal va y Elisa, demande lui fit il

-papa, c'est quand que vous faite un bébé avec Kelly ? parce qu'il faut que je partage mes jouet en deux moi ! fit elle d'un ton très sérieux

Looping en cracha son jus d'orange et Kelly se mis à rougir en se cachant derrière lui prise d'un fou rire

-ha qu'elle dommage que je n'ai pas emporté cette petite caméra que j'ai acheté l'an dernier fit Futé en se délectant du malaise provoquer par Elisa

-écoute moi ma grande, sa ne sera pas pour tous de suite fit Kelly, sa prend énormément de temps à faire un bébé

-tant que ça ? fit Elisa surprise

-bien sur, c'est très très long fit elle sa demande de l'organisation

-huuuum ok, je séparerai mes jouets plus tard alors fit elle d'un ton résolu en quittant la table

Murdock soupira de soulagement tandis que les autre rigoler

-qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ? fit il

-on se le demande en effet fit Kelly en croisant les bras amusé

quelque heures après le petit déjeuner la maison entière s'éveilla, Kelly avait préparer des affaires pour se rendre à la douche quand elle croisa Futé et Murdock dans le couloir se disputant apparemment la place à la salle de bain

-écoute je suis ce qui ce rapproche le plus de la perfection au masculin, et pour maintenir ce palmarès j'ai besoin de la salle de bain en premier tu comprend ? fit il alors que Murdock s'accouder à la porte

-ba voyons fit il moi j'ai un vol à effectuer dans 30 minutes et je me fiche de la perfection au masculin j'ai besoin de cette salle de bain Futé

-justement si tu t'en fiche tu peux très bien partir comme ça fit il laisse moi cette salle de bain maintenant j'ai à faire fit il en lui forçant le passage mais Murdock ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille

-tu déconne l'ami, je vais pas partir sans avoir pris au moins une douche fit il, toi et ta coquetterie va attendre sagement la sur le pas de la porte fit Murdock

-tu voudrais quand même pas qu'on en vienne au main Murdock ? fit Futé agacé qui avait bombé le torse

-tu veux qu'on essaie fit il en se rapprochant de son ami, il le dépasser d'une demi tête, je crois pas que tu sois de taille, mon cher petit Futé fit il

Kelly décida d'intervenir dans cette bagarre puéril d'adolescent pré pubère, elle aussi avait envie de prendre une douche et elle avait une technique infaillible

-salut les garçon ! fit elle ha la douche est libre, je peux passer la première ? vous serez trop chou ! fit elle le plus innocemment du monde en se glissant entre les deux hommes

-oui bien sur va y fit Murdock le plus naturellement du monde

Kelly ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et claqua la porte au nez des deux hommes

-attend une minute, je rêve ?! fit Futé effaré, tu lui a laissé la place ! et moi non ! fit Futé qui était monté sur la pointe des pied pour hurler sur Murdock

-mais c'est différent elle c'est ma petite amie fit Murdock

-fait moi penser à t'arracher les yeux avec une fourchette rouillé la prochaine fois que tu tombe amoureux fit Futé dépité en s'asseyant dos au mur posant sa trousse de toilette au sol, mais dit moi si tu vole dans 30 minute comment tu vas faire ? c'est une fille ! elle a en a pour un bout de temps ! fit Futé d'un ton narquois

-elle oui, moi non fit Murdock avec un sourire malicieux

-je te suis pas la Murdock fit Futé

-ça c'est tout l'avantage de coucher avec fit il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain et en la refermant avec un petit signe de la main pour un Futé au bord du meurtre

-espèce de petit….fit il en s'arrêtant à temps quand Elisa passa dans le couloir

-rho Futé pas devant les enfants ! fit Murdock avec un sourire avant de fermer la porte parce que Futé lui lancer sa trousse de toilette en pleine figure

Kelly sentis un courant d'air frais sur sa peau quand Murdock ouvrit la cabine de douche, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches la ramenant à lui et embrassa ses épaules

-je savais bien que tu me laisserai la salle de bain sans broncher fit elle malicieuse

-tu es diabolique, tu le sais ça ? fit il avec un sourire carnassier quand elle se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser, il caressa sa peau rendu plus douce par l'eau qui couler

-ho pauvre Futé fit elle sans remord il aura essayé

au bout de 15 minutes Murdock mis fin à sa douche avec Kelly, Hannibal lui avait demander de survoler une zone de la ville avant 12h, et si il rester nu avec sa splendide petite amie elle aussi nu, il ne répondrait plus de la suite, il la laissa terminer sa douche tranquillement, s'habilla et sortis. Il trouva Futé au salon lisant un journal visiblement mécontent

-tu m'en veut à mort ? fit Murdock amusé

-non, franchement non fit Futé je me suis juste fait avoir comme un bleue ! fit il en ruminant

-il faut se battre dur de nos jour pour atteindre la perfection fit il en taquinant son ami

-et dit moi tu t'es bien amusé sous la douche, elle en a encore pour longtemps ? je veux dire sa dépend si vous avez fait des choses fit plein de sous entendu

-elle ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps, Futé je te signal qu'il y a du monde et une enfant dans cette maison fit il avec sourire en prenant sa casquette sur la table

-ho vraiment ? tu n'est pas un adepte du risque ? c'est dommage, on va rester un bout de temps ici tu sais, avoir une petite amie sans pouvoir en profiter c'est vraiment dommage pour toi mon cher ami Murdock, comment tu fait avec l'hôpital ? d'ailleurs vous l'avez déjà fait à l'hôpital ? dans ta chambre ? non attend dans ta salle de bain ! même mieux dans le local des infirmières, hum non c'est trop petit et bien surveiller attend je vais trouver fit il le doit en l'air pendant que Murdock soupirer, Futé était irrécupérable.

-dit moi au passage ta vu Elisa ? fit il en cherchant son blouson

-tu l'emmène voler ? fit Futé

-non, mais je veux m'assurer qu'elle est bien dans la maison

-oui, elle est dans sa chambre, je crois qu'elle offre un relooking version Barbie à Barracuda qui s'est prêter au jeux, il joue très bien le rôle d'ours en peluche je trouve fit Futé amusé

-j'imagine fit Futé en imaginant Barracuda habiller de rose relooker par sa fille, il trouva son blouson et l'enfila puis se pencha vers Futé et son journal ha au fait histoire que tu nous foute la paix on l'a déjà fait à l'hôpital fit il en quittant le salon, Futé en lâcha son journal et bondit comme un lièvre jusqu'à Murdock qui avait atteins le couloir

-tu plaisante ? fit Futé

-pas du tout ! fit Murdock en sortant les clef de la maison de ses poches

-attend une minute avant de sortir, dit moi juste ou ? fit Futé en posant une main sur son épaule je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as pu déjouer la surveillance du personnel

-chambre, salle de bain, parc, cuisine du réfectoire, et même les vestiaire du personnel de nuit, fit il avec un sourire malicieux avant de sortir

-et ben sa alors fit Futé surpris en se grattant la tête

une fois sortis il marcha jusqu'à la barrière avant de s'apercevoir que celle-ci n'était pas fermé, l'ombre d'un doute passa sur son visage, peut être sa sœur avait oublié de la fermé en partant travailler, ou bien Takeo faisait du bricolage dans le jardin et l'avait ouvert, il eu tout de même un sacré doute et se permis de perdre quelque minute à faire le tour de la maison jusqu'au jardin derrière.

Futé avait repris son journal, Hannibal avait allumé la télévision et chercher une chaine, soudain Futé se mis à froncer des sourcil, une ombre venait de passer sur son journal, il se retourna et vis la silhouette d'un homme sur le store baisser. Hannibal l'avait vu lui aussi et s'était levé d'un bon

-attend qu'il entre Futé fit Hannibal qui avait sortis un révolver et qui s'était mis en faction prés de la fenêtre

Murdock de son côté avait surpris plusieurs individus se faufiler dans le jardin, il évalua la situation, dans le salon il y avait Futé, Hannibal n'était pas loin et Barracuda était avec Elisa, Kelly encore sous la douche, il décida de sortir de sa cachette et de sauter sur le premier homme qu'il vit qui venait d'entrée par un trou du grillage, une bagarre s'ensuivis ou il se pris une droite bien placé mais il se releva et rendis la pareil à son agresseur.

De leur côté, Futé avait attendu que l'homme ouvre la fenêtre et se glisse dans le salon pour lui sauter dessus et l'assommer, son complice qui le suivais eu a faire à Hannibal qui lui braqua un révolver sur la tempe

-tu rentre doucement, sans ameuter le quartier et je te promet que je refais pas la peinture avec le contenu de ton cerveaux fit il pendant que Futé maitriser au sol son complice

Murdock rentra dans la maison et jeta dans le salon un homme qui s'effondra à moitié sur le sol à côté de ses camarade

-ha toi aussi tu as eu de la visite ? fit Futé

-oui, il semblerai qu'on est des petit rigolo qui se sont trompé de maison, pour des cambrioleur vous êtes pas discret messieurs fit Looping

-ha la profession en perd de nos jours fit Hannibal qui les tenait toujours en joue, Futé le téléphone, on va réveiller le général, je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi ravis qu'on lui serve des suspect sur un plateau d'argent fit il en sortant un cigare

Kelly avait terminer sa douche, elle tendis la main hors du rideaux de douche pour attraper une serviette, elle vit une ombre passer devant la fenêtre au carreaux brouiller, elle fronça les sourcils, qui pouvait être dehors à cet heure ci ? Murdock venait de partir ce n'était pas son reflet, elle s'enroula dans sa serviette et s'empêcha de crier quand la fenêtre s'ouvris, un homme tenta de s'y glisser doucement.

Elle compris rapidement ce qui se passer, avant même qu'il est fini d'entrer dans la salle de bain elle tira sur le rideau de douche assez violement, le cerceaux en métal qui le retenait s'abatis sur l'homme l'entourant, l'empêchant de bouger, lui maintenant les bras le long du corps, elle passa à côté de lui et se saisis d'un porte savon en pierre et le frappa violement sur la tête. L'homme s'effondra sur le sol ligoter par l'armature en fer qui maintenait le rideau de douche. Kelly resta un moment choqué tenant sa serviette d'une main et le porte savon en pierre de l'autre. Elle enfila rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt en se tortillant dans sa serviette et sortis en trombe de la salle de bain

-et les gars vous avez vu que…..fit elle sans finir sa phrase, elle venait d'arriver au salon et vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu une petite visite surprise

-t'inquiète pas Kelly sa fait déjà 1 semaine qu'on a l'habitude, ils viennent nous rendre visite assez souvent tu sais, un jour on les invitera pour déjeuner fit Futé qui finissait avec Murdock de ligoter les intrus

-Stockwel va venir les chercher fit Hannibal

-parfait quand vous aurai fini avec ceux la, j'en ai un dans la salle de bain fit elle essorant ses cheveux mouiller

-vraiment ? fit Murdock en la suivant jusqu'à la salle de bain tu n'as rien toi ?

-non moi ça va, mais j'en dirai pas autant du type dans la salle de bain fit elle en lui montrant

-ha ouai quand même ! fit Futé qui les rejoignis, comment as-tu fait pour le ligoter ? fit il

-le cerceau de douche fit elle en montrant la douche qui n'était plus protégé par le rideaux, et je l'ai assommé avec sa fit elle en leur montrant le porte savon en pierre

-rappel moi d'être toujours ton ami fit Futé elle s'est sacrément bien se défendre ta petite amie fit il

-en sortant avec des types tel que vous il faut bien avoir 2 ou 3 techniques fit elle en leur laissant leur nouveau paquet.

-viens par la toi fit Murdock en relevant l'homme par terre qui reprenais conscience alors comme ça ta voulu entrer dans la salle de bain ou était ma petite amie ? fit il

-j'ai deux petit rigolo pour stockwel fit Barracuda qui arriva dans le couloir en tenant deux hommes par le col de leur chemise, Elisa le suivait et donner des coups de Barbie sur un des hommes

-il a essayé de m'attraper papa fit elle devant la porte de la salle de bain, c'est qui le monsieur ? fit elle en voyant un autre homme dans la salle de bain

-et bien nous avons toute la petite famille fit Hannibal, emmener moi sa au salon fit il à Looping et Barracuda ils vont rejoindre les autres.

-arrête de me frapper saleté de môme fit un des hommes à Elisa qui s'amuser à lui donner des coups avec son jouet, celle-ci piqué au vif lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibias, l'homme cria de douleur et Barracuda l'emmena lui et son collègue au salon

-sois sage Elisa fit Murdock à sa fille

-sale peste ! fit l'homme une fois arrivé au salon

-il a dit quoi la ? fit Murdock

-il m'a traité de peste fit Elisa ravis d'être aussi bien défendu

-Murdock ! Stockwel les veux entier fit Hannibal qui asseyait toute la petite bande d'intrus sur le canapé

-dommage fit Looping


	12. Chapter 12

**chapitre 12**

Stockwell arriva une demi heure plus tard pour récupérer les hommes ligotés, Hannibal le vit par la fenêtre et tous le monde sortis pour l'accueillir, seulement, Stockwel n'était pas seul, celui-ci avait même l'air très mal à l'aise et limite malade

-quelque chose ne va pas Stockwel ? fit Hannibal qui n'avait jamais vu le général dans cet état, surtout que plusieurs voitures et camions de couleurs neutre l'accompagner et se garer progressivement autour de la maison

-qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit Futé surpris, ils étaient encerclé

un homme descendit d'une des voitures et s'avança vers eux, Looping comme le reste de l'équipe, le reconnu tout de suite. Il s'agissait de l'agent qui leur avait téléphoner et qui les harceler depuis le début,

-Stockwel qu'est ce que sa veut dire ? fit Hannibal d'un ton menaçant, vous êtes avec eux ?

-je suis sincèrement désoler Smith fit Stockwel, j'ai les mains liées, ils me menace…fit il

-ils vous menace de quoi ? fit Murdock en colère

l'homme arriva jusqu'à eux en se frottant les mains

-je vous avez bien dit que nous avons des moyens de pression que vous n'imaginez même pas ! fit il

-espèce de petite ordure ! fit Murdock qui aller s'élancer vers lui mais Futé le retint à temps

-fait pas le con Murdock on est encerclé fit Futé, regarde tout autours fit il

-sage conseil que vous donne votre ami fit l'homme en continuant de se frotter les mains, bien, on va pas perdre de temps, donnez moi l'enfant fit il

-hors de question fit Murdock d'une voix forte en protégeant sa fille derrière lui, l'homme soupira agacé

-cette fois ci nous allons procéder dans les règles fit il en sortant un petit papier de sa poche, tenez, voici, un ordre d'internement en hôpital psychiatrique qui n'a rien à voir avec le votre, fit il en passant le papier à Murdock vous serez placé en cellule d'isolement

-sous quel motif ? fit Murdock en palissant à la lecture du papier

-hum fou dangereux fit l'homme en cherchant sa phrase, je pense que c'est le terme, vous teniez une arme la dernière fois qu'on a tenter d'approcher la maison, on a même du riposter

-vous nous avez bloquer dans une fusillade fit Hannibal en se souvenant de la fusillade de la maison

-cela dit, vos droit parentaux vous son retirer, vous n'avez plus le droit d'approcher votre enfant qui, sera placé sous la bonne grâce….de nos service fit il avec un sourire diabolique pendant que Murdock digérer avec difficultés la nouvelle, ils l'avaient eu, de manière totalement légale et administrative, ils avaient retourné son astuce contre lui, il allait être interné dans un autre hôpital pour grand malade psychiatrique et mis à l'isolement total, juridiquement cela lui retiré ses droit parentaux et la garde officiel de sa fille qui devenait pupille de l'état. Il avaient tous les droit sur elle désormais, ses mains tremblèrent en tenant le papier, Futé avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de son ami et avait pali lui aussi

-vous êtes ignoble fit Futé, vous croyez vraiment que nous allons laisser la petite partir avec vous ?

-vous vous mettrez hors la loi fit l'homme

-ça ne serai pas la première fois fit Hannibal

-non mais nous sommes habilité à utiliser la force armée, fit il en faisant signe au autre voiture, des militaire en descendit et braquèrent des armes sur eux, Dekker sortie d'une des voiture avec lui aussi une arme

-je vois, vous avez recruter notre cher ami Dekker aussi fit Hannibal

-cet homme à une dent contre vous, je me demande bien pourquoi ? fit l'homme d'un ton ironique, capitaine Murdock vous allez calmement nous confier l'enfant et il n'y sera fait aucun mal fit il

-papa ! je veux pas partir fit Elisa en s'accrochant à son père apeuré

-tu n'as plus le choix jeune fille fit l'homme juridiquement, ton père n'a plus le droit de t'approcher

-c'est pas vrai ! fit elle d'une voix forte, vous êtes des méchants et vous voulez me séparer de mon papa, mais je vous suivez pas fit elle en serrant plus son père qui l'entoura de ses bras

-Elisa fit il d'une voix faible au prix d'un grand effort, il s'accroupis à hauteur de sa fille et mis ses mains sur ses épaules

-papa ! fit elle non papa tu vas pas m'abandonner ! fit Elisa qui commencer à comprendre ce que son père aller faire

-je n'ai pas le choix ma puce, si nous tentons quoique ce soit, sa pourrait être dangereux pour toi tu comprend ? fit il alors que les militaire armé leur fusil et leur mitrailleuse qu'il braquer sur l'agence, Kelly resta en arrière derrière Futé et Barracuda qui la protéger d'un éventuel tir

-PAPA ! fit elle en pleurant, non, je veux pas m'en aller ! je veux pas que tu t'en aille ! ils ont pas le droit de faire ça ! fit elle en s'égosillant, hurlant à s'en casser la voix, des larmes coulant sur ses joue, Murdock serra fort sa fille dans ses bras,

c'était terrible pour l'équipe de voir ça, Stockwel en était malade lui aussi mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, sa tentative de faire sortir Looping de l'hôpital avait échoué, et il était menacé par les service secret qui s'en était servis d'appât pour les faire sortir de la maison. Se croyant en sécurité.

-bien on va en finir fit l'homme qui s'avança vers eux donnez nous l'enfant fit il sa ne sers à rien de résister à présent, vous l'aimer trop pour qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit de fâcheux fit il d'un ton résigner

-Elisa, tu vas me promettre d'être sage fit il

-NON ! papa ! fit Elisa

-tu vas être très sage ma chérie, tout vas bien se passer, papa reviendra bientôt, je te le promet, tu ne seras pas seule fit il

-sa j'en doute fort fit l'homme, nous avons pris soin de retirer la garde de votre enfant à votre sœur et son mari, elle sera pris en charge exclusivement par nos service, allons pressons nous n'avons pas toute l'après midi

Murdock n'y arriver pas, il ne pouvait pas lâcher sa fille, leur donner, alors que celle-ci lui hurler de ne surtout pas l'abandonner, plus l'homme avancer sur eux, plus l'équipe se resserrer autour de Murdock et sa fille, menaçante

-Stockwel ! servez à quelque chose bon sang ! fit l'homme de plus en plus agacé, celui-ci sursauta, il semblait dans un état second

-sergent Peck, je vous serait reconnaissant de séparer la petite Elisa de son père, les service secret et l'armée attendent fit il d'une drôle de voix

-vous déconner ? fit Futé horrifier vous me demander d'arracher un père à sa fille ! jamais vous m'entendez jamais je ne ferai une chose pareil fit il en colère Murdock est mon ami

-merci Futé fit Looping

-colonel Smith, allez y, Barracuda vous pouvez aussi y mettre du votre fit Stockwel

-non ! ne fait pas ça ! fit Kelly qui les vit s'avancer, mais au lieu d'arracher Elisa à son père, la couvrit des viseur de mitrailleuse

-vous ne pensez certainement pas qu'on aller faire une chose pareil Stockwel

-j'en douter effectivement fit il d'une voix lasse

-bon terminer de jouer, colonel Dekker, arrêter ses hommes, Johnson récupérer l'enfant fit il

Dekker et ses hommes passa les menottes à Hannibal, Futé et Barracuda, il serra particulièrement fort les menotte d'Hannibal avec sourire victorieux, l'agent Johnson arracha Elisa à son père non sans cri et pleur de la petite, Kelly voulu réconforter son petit ami mais deux autre homme lui passèrent des menottes à lui aussi.

-désoler mademoiselle, mais celui-ci a déjà un véhicule qui l'attend vers sa cellule psychiatrique et je vous assure qu'il n'est pas prêt d'en sortir fit il

-à quel hôpital l'emmener vous ? fit elle en tentant de retenir l'un des hommes

-sa ne sers à rien que vous le sachiez, la ou il va, les visites sont interdite

-parfait nous avons l'enfant fit l'homme, Dekker vous avez vos homme fit il alors que tous le monde était enfermer dans des camions différents

-attendez vous ne pouvez pas faire ça fit Nathalie qui s'avança vers l'homme, elle tenta de le gifler mais il rattrapa sa main au vol

-ho que si ! l'agence tout risque est rechercher par le gouvernement, votre frère a falsifié un dossier médical pour leur venir en aide, ne vous inquiétez pas, la ou on l'emmène il aura tout le loisirs de devenir réellement fou. Fit il embarquez moi tout ça ! quand on vous 3 fit il à Kelly, Nathalie et Takeo estimez vous heureux qu'on est rien sur vous pour vous faire enfermer vous aussi, seulement voila, si vous tentez quoique ce soit pour les faire sortir de la, je vous jure que vous ne reverrai pas la lumière du jour fit il avant de s'en aller

les voiture et les camion quittèrent rapidement l'endroit les laissant seul et anéantis, Takeo pris sa femme dans ses bras qui pleurer, Kelly essuya ses larmes, par le passé alors que tout semblait perdu pour elle, l'agence tout risque l'avait libéré, elle allait en faire de même, elle n'en avait que faire des menaces.

-Nathalie, il me faut les clef de ta voiture, vite ! fit elle

-on ne peut rien faire Kelly

-on peut tout faire quand on le veut et c'est ton frère et ses amis qui me l'on appris, je vais les suivre, il faut au moins savoir ou il emmène Murdock fit elle

-elle pris les clef que Nathalie lui donna, monta dans la voiture, et démarra en trompe, suivant le cortège de camion qui pris des routes différente

-tu crois qu'elle va y arriver ? fit Nathalie à son mari

-j'en suis sur, elle est de la même trempe que lui, c'est pour ça qu'il la choisis,

après quelque heure de route, le camion qui garder Hannibal, Barracuda et Futé arriva à destination, on les sortis sous bonne garde et Dekker veilla personnellement à vérifier qu'il était bien enfermer en cellule

-Hannibal cette fois ci sa sent vraiment le pourri fit Futé paniqué

-je n'arrive pas à croire que Stockwel nous ais trahis fit Barracuda en colère

-il n'a pas eu le choix, je ne sais pas de quoi on l'a menacé, mais vous avez vu sa tête ? je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal, même quand il nous a joué de sale tour par le passé, cette fois c'est très sérieux nous avons affaire à un ennemi très dangereux, parce qu'il contrôle tout le gouvernement fit Hannibal lui aussi inquiet

-on fait quoi alors boss ? fit Futé, ta un plan ?

-pour la première fois non ami Futé, on a plus qu'a attendre, nous verrons bien ce que le hasard va mettre sur notre chemin

de son côté le camion qui transporter Murdock arriva lui aussi à destination, suivis de Kelly qui le filer discrètement, deux homme sortirent Murdock qui avait était ligoter au préalable avec une camisole de force. Il le firent entrer dans l'hôpital, Kelly sortis de sa voiture et tenta de s'approcher, mais tout était gardé, des barbelé et de très haut mur encerclé cet institut lugubre, une vrai prison. Elle nota bien l'endroit et la route et se promis de réfléchir à un plan avec Nathalie et Takeo, ils restait leur seul espoir de le faire sortir.

Après avoir déambuler dans les couloir lugubre et sombre des différent service de l'hôpital, les deux homme enlevèrent la camisole de Murdock et le jeta dans une cellule avant de refermer violement la porte. Murdock se releva difficilement et cligna des yeux, la pièce était plongé dans le noir total, une seule petite meurtrière perché à quelque mètre au dessus de lui, lui donner un rayon de clarté, sa cellule ne disposer d'aucun confort, pas de lit, pas de table ni chaise, ni même de toilette, une simple salle vide, il passa ses mains sur les mur, il était recouvert de matelas épais recouvert de tissus au couleur moutarde qui sentait l'humidité.

Au loin il pouvait entendre des porte en métal claquer ou bien des gens hurler. L'hôpital ou il venait de tomber n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il connaissait. Il commencer vraiment à être inquiet. Sur un pan de mur, il trouva un morceau de tissu déchirer, il le pris à deux main et tira pour le déchirer complètement, il parvint à soulever le matelas pour voir le mur en béton en dessous, pendant cette opération, il avait sentis du vent sur sa main, une bouche d'aération n'était pas loin, il dépouilla presque tout le pan de mur avant de la trouver mais s'effondra contre le mur en pestant, elle était à peine plus grande que sa main, impossible de sortir par la.

Il ramena ses genoux à lui et plongea sa tête dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais eu plus d'ennuis qu'en cet instant, il se demandait ou pouvait être ses amis et sa petite fille, il espérer seulement qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait, il rageait contre Stockwel comment ce traitre avait pu en arriver la ? il les avait vendu !

Le convoi qui retenait Elisa arriva lui aussi a destination, on avait enfermé Elisa dans une pièce d'interrogatoire, avec une table deux chaise et un miroir sans teint, sur la table il y avait plusieurs feuille blanche, des crayons ainsi qu'une formule de mathématique, mais elle n'avait aucune envi de la résoudre, elle s'était réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, et appeler son père en pleurant, si au début une gentille femme était venu la forcer un peu, d'autre personne l'avait remplacer, et eux était beaucoup moins gentil que cette femme. Elle s'était même prise une gifle de la part de l'un deux pour l'empêcher de hurler.

Puis on l'avait laisser la toute seule dans cette salle blanche, ou la lumière était trop forte. Aucun coin sombre pour se cacher, elle avait entendu avant que la porte ne claque qu'on aller la priver de nourriture, soit, elle serait prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice mais elle aller se battre, il était hors de question qu'il gagne la partie. Depuis le début, c'était son père et ses amis qui avait mené le combat pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse enlever, maintenant qu'il avait échoué, c'était à elle de se battre contre eux pour ne pas leur donner l'information qu'ils voulaient, et elle était déterminer à gagner, elle sortirait d'ici d'une manière ou d'une autre, et elle rêverait son papa.

Dekker avait terminer sa mission, il était très satisfait de lui, ses hommes avait même déboucher une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça, il sortis de la pièce ou ses collègue faisait la fête pour aller fumer dehors, sa consommation en nicotine était très élever depuis qu'il pourchasser Smith et sa bande, même si il gagnait enfin la partie, il était un peu déçu que tout cela se termine, il n'avait jamais détester l'agence tout risque, au fond de lui il était admiratif de ses hommes qui chercher à prouver leur innocence en venant en aide à des gens dans le besoin, Smith et ses amis leur avait livrer pas mal de canaille sur leur passage, il devait avouer qu'il faisait du sacré bon boulot la ou la justice ne pouvait plus rien pour les gens qu'il aidait.

L'homme des service secret sortis lui aussi et vin tenir compagnie à Dekker pour fumer, celui-ci s'écarta légèrement de l'agent, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, lui était un militaire, il avait le sens de l'honneur et ce qu'avait fait cet homme en séparant Murdock de sa petite fille était tout simplement ignoble, lui aussi avait des enfants, dont une fille, ce papier de ré internement dans un hôpital plus dur était exagérer, comme le fait de lui enlever définitivement son droit parental, ils avaient l'équipe, lui avait l'enfant, il aurait pu s'abstenir de tel atrocité. Il ne traquer pas du bétail

-nous avons fait du bon travail fit l'homme pour engager la conversation, je sais que vos homme son très pris en ce moment par leur petite fête mais votre mission n'est pas encore terminé fit il

-comment cela ? fit Dekker nous les avons arrêter, la justice fera la reste, ils doivent encore passer en procès

-au stade ou il en sont il n'y aura pas de procès colonel Dekker fit il j'ai même besoin de vous

-attendez qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de me faire fit Dekker qui sentait mal le coup, c'est la loi ces homme doivent répondre de leur acte devant la cour martiale

-la cour martiale à rendu son jugement sans leur présence il y a de ça un bon moment colonel Dekker, si j'ai besoin de vous c'est qu'ils ont était condamné à l'unanimité à la peine de mort ! vous et vos hommes irait chercher vos arme tout à l'heure pour former un peloton d'exécution, je veux que cela soit bouclé le plus vite possible, on doit encore faire parler l'enfant et elle n'a pas sortis un mot depuis qu'elle est arrivé. encore une perte de temps, nous allons la faire plier d'un moyen ou d'un autre

-vous allez vous en prendre à la gosse ? fit Dekker mais elle est innocente ! fit il

-elle a dans sa tête un code que nous devons récupéré coute que coute ! je ne suis pas pour la torture sur des enfants colonel mais pour le bien du gouvernement tout est permis

-vous êtes malade ! fit Dekker

-ho s'il vous plait, combien de crime de guerre avait vous commis au nom du gouvernement ? vous êtes un militaire c'est votre métier, et bien le mien ne diffèrent pas beaucoup, sur ce je vous laisse je compte sur vous pour le peloton d'exécution. Fit il avant de s'éloigner laissant Dekker profondément choqué, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à sa. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Smith et ses hommes, même si il était rechercher, il rester des héro de guerre, probablement innocent qu'un jugement pourrai donner la parole. Il n'était pas un criminel. Il jeta sa cigarette, sa discision était prise. Son poste aller en partir mais il était un homme honnête.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Dekker passa rapidement un coup de téléphone en s'isolant dans une cabine hors de la base, Kelly qui venait juste de rentrer décrocha le téléphone

-Mademoiselle Stevens ? Kelly Stevens ? fit Dekker

-oui c'est moi fit elle

-ici le colonel Dekker j'ai à vous parler fit il

-écoutez vous avez déjà l'agence tout risque, vous avez enfermer Murdock et vous avez sa fille que vous faut t'il de plus ? éclata Kelly de rage

-calmez vous ! fit Dekker, j'appel en amis fit il

-en ami ? laissez moi rire fit Kelly d'un ton goguenard

-laissez moi parler, ce que je vais faire pour vous et vos amis vont me couter mon poste et ma carrière mais je ne peux pas supporter ça, les services secrets m'ont donnés l'ordre de former un peloton d'exécution pour l'agence tout risque, on m'a stipulé que la cour martiale avait rendu son jugement sans ses accusés

-ho non ! gémit t'elle

-c'est un mensonge mademoiselle Stevens, l'agent qui m'a dit ça a oublié un petit détail, si une cour de justice classique peut rendre un jugement sans accusé présent dans le box, la cour martiale, elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! c'est un meurtre organiser

-comment allez vous faire pour les sortir de la ? fit Kelly paniqué

-une chose à la fois, Smith et son équipe je m'en charge, il faut d'abord que vous sortiez Murdock de la ou il est, il faut à tout prix que vous récupériez l'enfant, elle résiste pour l'instant et il ne vont pas être tendre avec elle

-attendez, comment je suis sure que vous ne me tendez pas un piège ? fit elle suspicieuse

-je n'ai à rien à gagner à vous piéger mademoiselle Stevens, vous n'intéressez ni les service secret ni l'armée et vous n'êtes pas rechercher, réfléchissez, si je fait ça c'est que malgré les ordres que j'ai reçu pour arrêter Smith et sa bande, j'ai un grand respect pour eux, je peux pas demander à mes hommes de former un peloton pour exécuter ses hommes.

-bon ok, je vous suis, comment je peux faire sortir Murdock de la ? je les ai suivis jusqu'à l'hôpital, il est bien gardé, mieux que la prison de Guantanamo

-c'est un peu sa réplique pour fou dangereux, je connais très bien, il est spécialisé pour l'armée, on y enferme tous les soldats ayant dépasser les limites de leur fonction au delà de la folie

-de bon fou dangereux donc fit Kelly en soupirant

-oui, cet établissement et quasi imprenable, sa seul faille réside dans la morgue

-la morgue ? fit Kelly surprise

-il n'y a aucun vérification des corps qui y entre et qui en ressort, après vous avez votre permis, un corbillard sa se conduit comme un camionnette fit Dekker en ricanant

-pas mal comme plan, mais vous n'arriver pas à la cheville d'Hannibal fit elle ironiquement, comment je fait pour m'introduire la dedans ? et comment je le sors de sa cellule ? personne ne voudra m'y laisser passer, les visites sont interdite

-vous êtes vétérinaire non ? fit Dekker

-oui bien sur fit elle en quoi sa peut m'aider ? on y enferme des animaux aussi ? fit elle ironiquement

-non, que des hommes, mais on les traite comme des animaux

-très fin colonel vraiment très fin, Hannibal aurai déteins sur vous ?

-sa se pourrait après tant d'année à le poursuivre fit Dekker songeur bref, vos blouses d'opérations sont les même que celle des infirmière de l'hôpital fit il

-vraiment ? fit Kelly septique, vous savez les uniforme sont bien distinct selon les services…

-j'ai un chien et un véto, j'ai aussi visiter cet hôpital, prenez votre uniforme et ouvrez votre boite à pharmacie, vous avez certainement de quoi tuer Murdock pour quelque instant, le temps qu'il accède à la morgue de l'hôpital. Je ne vous ai rien dit fit il, je m'occupe de Smith et de Stockwel, faite attention mademoiselle Stevens, quand vous irez chercher la fillette, ils sont lourdement armé fit Dekker

-merci colonel fit Kelly, Hannibal ne le dira certainement pas en face mais il vous devra une fière chandelle

-attendez d'être à la fin de l'histoire pour dire ça, bonne chance mademoiselle Stevens fit il avant de raccrocher

-alors qui c'était ? fit Nathalie qui arriva derrière Kelly qui raccrocha le combiner du téléphone

-de l'espoir Nathalie, le colonel Dekker à décider de désobéir au ordre et de déserté le front, il va sortir Hannibal et les autre de prison, il m'a donné quelque tuyaux pour faire sortir Murdock, ne t'inquiète pas Nathalie, je suis sure qu'avant la fin de la journée on sera tous rentré sain et sauf fit elle en posant ses épaules sur celle de Nathalie

-j'espère que tu dit vrai fit Nathalie larmoyante

-maintenant, j'ai besoin de passer chez moi fit elle avec un sourire malicieux

-prend ma voiture fit Nathalie, garde la autant que tu en aura besoin fit Nathalie qui avait retrouver le sourire

Dekker raccrocha le combiner et sortie de la cabine téléphonique, il se dirigea dans la base dans un bureau, ouvrit un placard, il arma son révolver et en pris 2 de secours qu'il enfourna dans un sac avec des munitions. Il entra ensuite dans une salle de réunion ou ses gars continuer de faire la fête

-dite soldats fit il d'une voix forte, je pense qu'il serai plus approprié de finir votre petite fête dans un bar, allez je vous donne votre journée fit il sur le ton de la fête. Les soldats tous content le remercièrent et sortirent tous ensemble de la base au volant des deux camionnette qui leur avait servis à venir pour rejoindre le centre ville. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les cellules mais l'agent des services secret arriva d'un autre couloir et ils tombèrent nez à nez

-qu'est ce que vous faite colonel Dekker ? fit il surpris

-et bien vous m'avez bien demander d'aller chercher les prisonniers, j'ai déjà réuni mes hommes pour le peloton d'exécution

-ha oui bien sur, ce n'est pas la peine, on les a déjà placé dans une camionnette, un chauffeur attend votre feu vert pour démarrer, ou sont vos hommes ? fit il

-ils sont déjà partis, je leur ai donné rendez vous dans un endroit discret et désert fit Dekker

-c'est parfait, vous vous chargerai aussi de les faire enterrer sur place, on ne va pas s'encombrer de formalité administrative

-très bien monsieur fit il sur le ton du bon petit soldat

-vous savez ce que j'aime bien avec vous colonel ? fit l'agent secret

-non monsieur fit Dekker

-c'est que vous avez des idées, des opinions, mais malgré tous vous exécuter les ordres avec une remarquable efficacité, l'armée à fait du bon boulot dans votre formation

-c'est mon métier fit il je suis payé pour vous obéir fit il d'un ton neutre

-c'est bien ça que j'apprécie chez vous les militaires, obéir sans discuter, prenez y du plaisir colonel Dekker, sa fait un bout de temps que vous les pourchassez en vain il me semble ? voici enfin votre revanche !

Dekker n'ajouta rien et rejoignis la sortis d'un pas neutre et calme, il ne devait pas attirer l'attention de cet affreux type, il retrouva le camion dehors qui attendait le moteur en marche, il monta sur le siège passager et regarda un moment le chauffeur avant de lui faire signe de démarrer. Dans le camion Futé avait du mal à respirer, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Il avait tenté de cogner un garde quand on les avait sortis de la cellule, mais le garde avait répliquer assez violement pour le pauvre Futé, il avait à moitié rendu son déjeuner, Hannibal l'avait retenu avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Maintenant il était balloté dans un camion sans savoir comment s'en sortir, Futé se sentait mal, Barracuda attendait le moment ou il pourrai faire usage de sa force, Hannibal avait un début de plan, on les déplacer, ils auraient peut être la chance d'attaquer à la descente du fourgon, il s'assit dans un coin, les main menotté derrière le dos et sembla méditer.

De son côté Kelly était revenu chez elle, les fédéraux ne surveiller plus sa maison, elle entra en trombe et fouilla dans un placard pour changer de tenu, elle revêtis comme lui avait indiquer Dekker la tenu des vétérinaires de bloc opératoire, en ce qui la concerner une tenu bleu marine. Elle ouvrit son placard de médicament et chercha un moment, elle en retira un produit et une seringue sous sachet. Elle sortis et repris sa voiture direction l'hôpital.

A sa grande surprise elle entra très facilement dans le bâtiment, se faisant passer pour du personnel de morgue, elle pouvait déambuler dans les couloirs à sa guise, son ton professionnel qu'elle avait acquis en faisant médecine avant ses études de vétérinaire conquis le personnel et les médecin présents, elle était à l'aise dans ces structures.

Elle entra facilement dans le local des documents administratifs, elle ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs en toute impunité et chercher celui de son compagnon, elle fini par trouver les indications qu'elle chercher, à savoir dans quel couloir et quel service il avait atterris.

Elle trouva facilement le service situé en sous sol, en passant elle entendait des infirmiers parler entre eux, ils parlaient d'un nouveau arrivé qui était assez violent, et qu'ils avaient du recadrer par la force de leur poing et il en semblait assez fier. Kelly déglutissa et piqua quelque gazes et de l'alcool sur un chariot qu'elle cacha dans les grandes poches de sa blouse. Arriver devant un rayon de cellules protéger par une porte grillager avec un concierge elle demanda à voir le patient 4700 pour une transfusion sanguine, le concierge ne broncha même pas et lui tendis même les clefs

-vous ne m'accompagnez pas ? fit elle surprise

-sont dangereux la dedans, il peuvent vous attaquer même à travers les barreaux de l'ouverture de la porte, soyez prudente et marchez bien au milieu de la rangé fit il en reprenant la lecture d'un bouquin fort intéressant. Derrière lui il y avait un immense électrocardiogramme coupé en plusieurs écran qui représentait les pulsations cardiaques des différents patients du couloir.

Dans un endroit désert la camionnette de Dekker s'arrêta, le chauffeur descendit armé accompagné de Dekker, ils ouvrirent les deux porte à l'arrière

-allez sortez et pas de bêtise on est armé fit le chauffeur

-naturellement cela va de soi, fit Hannibal

Hannibal descendit, Dekker aida Futé à descendre, celui-ci était à moitié plié en deux par la douleur et la suffocation

-dite moi colonel Dekker, je ne vois pas vos hommes pour le peloton, c'était bien ici le lieux de rendez vous ?

Dekker lâcha Futé qui vint s'écrouler contre Hannibal qui le retins avec une épaule, ils étaient encore entravé par des menottes dans le dos

-non Johnson je ne me suis pas trompé c'est bien ici fit il

-alors ou sont vos hommes fit Johnson agacé de devoir se répéter

-il n'y en a pas fit Dekker en levant son arme sur lui et en lui logeant une balle dans la tête, l'homme s'effondra à terre

-colonel Dekker ! qu'est ce que vous faite ? fit Hannibal très surpris

Dekker pris les clef dans la poche de Johnson et libéra Smith, Futé et Barracuda de leur menottes

-j'ai décidé de désobéir aux ordre fit Dekker, ils m'avaient demandé de vous préparer un peloton d'exécution, cet espèce d'agent des service secret croit que je suis en train de vous exécuter avec mes hommes en ce lieux

-ou sont vos hommes Dekker ? fit Hannibal

-dans un bar du centre ville, je leur ai donné leur journée pour aller se saouler au bar et faire la fête, ils n'y ont vu que du feu

-pourquoi faite vous ça ? fit Hannibal

-que vous soyez rechercher par la police est un fait, que je sois engagé à vous arrêté est mon métier, mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier, depuis toute ses années je garde un grand respect pour ce que vous avez réussi à monter tous, l'agence tout risque.

-donc vous allez nous aider ? fit Hannibal

-pas officiellement, j'ai déjà donné toute les informations nécessaire à Kelly Stevens pour sortir votre ami Murdock de l'hôpital, elle a plutôt intérêt à avoir du talent, les services secrets vont s'en prendre à l'enfant, je compte sur son père pour la récupérer, vous par contre, ils vous faut libérer le général Stockwel fit il

-Stockwel ce traitre….il peut bien crevé, je ne veux plus….en entendre parler fit Futé plié par la douleur

-respirez profondément Peck vous êtes un soldat fit Dekker amusé

-il était plutôt violent ce garde fit Futé plié en deux

-Stockwel est votre seul moyen d'obtenir votre grâce, il allait l'obtenir quand les services secrets l'on fait prisonnier, ils s'en sont servis comme appât pour vous faire sortir

-vous savez beaucoup de chose sur cette affaire Dekker fit Hannibal suspect

-en ma qualité d'officier j'ai lu tout les rapports, libérez Stockwel, si il parvient à téléphoner au pentagone vous êtes sauvé fit il j'ai pris ceci pour vous fit il en sortant son sac du camion, il donna deux armes à Barracuda et Futé, et donna la sienne à Hannibal, vous avez des munitions, je pense que c'est tout ce qui vous fallait, je compte sur votre génie Smith je ne peux rien de plus pour vous

-et vous ? que va-t-il advenir de vous ? fit Barracuda

-moi ? et bien dans le meilleur des cas une mise à pied, j'ai pris toute les précautions pour ne pas être directement impliqué dans votre libération ainsi que celle de Murdock, je vous donne les clefs à vous de les utiliser

-pourquoi faire ça pour Murdock ? la scène de l'enlèvement de l'enfant vous aurai t'elle touché ? fit Futé ironique

-en effet, il y a de ça, j'ai pris ma décision quand on m'a dit qu'on aller vous exécuter et qu'on aller s'en prendre à la petite, vous savez j'ai des enfants moi aussi, si ils sont capable de faire ça à Murdock, ils sont capable de le faire à n'importe quel soldat. Prenez le camion je rentrerait à pied, ne me décevez pas fit Dekker

-ne vous en faite pas colonel Dekker l'agence tout risque n'a pas pour habitude de décevoir ses clients fit il avec un clin d'œil que Dekker lui rendis par un sourire, merci pour tous colonel Dekker fit il en lui serrant la main

Barracuda se mis au volant de la camionnette, Hannibal monta côté passager, Futé s'assis sur le bord du camion à l'arrière les porte grande ouverte

-une dernière chose fit Futé, pourquoi avoir tué cet homme plutôt que de l'assommer ? fit il

-Johnson est le bras droit de cet agent, une sorte d'espion, si je ne l'avait pas tué il aurai prévenu son chef d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-je vois fit Futé en hochant la tête, il referma les porte et la camionnette démarra

Dekker tapa dans un cailloux, mis ses mains dans ces poches et commença à marcher le long de la route déserte, avec un peu de chance il trouvera bien une rare voiture qui le prendra en stop, il était de bonne humeur et en paix avec sa conscience.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Dans les locaux des services secrets on avait laissé Élisa toute seule dans cette pièce blanche, elle avait déchiré ses feuilles de calcul d'un air rageur. Si au début elle s'était sentis observer à travers le miroir sans teint, cette impression avait cessé depuis. Ils avait décidé de la faire mariner un peu, elle en profita pour sécher ses larmes, se calmer et réfléchir, calculer un plan, elle était doué pour ça le calcul, elle allait tourner sa à son avantage.

depuis un petit moment que le silence était sa seule compagnie, elle entendait au loin des bruit de vrombissement, des hélicoptère ! elle se souvenait avoir survoler avec son père une base militaire au abord de la ville, sa ne pouvait être que sa, la camionnette n'avait pas roulé longtemps.

Elle observa la pièce dans son ensemble, outre la table, il y avait un petit meuble collé contre un mur doté d'un tiroir, elle semblait perplexe, cette salle n'avait pas de fenêtre, elle devait avait certainement avoir une bouche d'aération, sinon elle suffoquerait depuis bien longtemps. Elle décida de se lever et de pousser le petit meuble, elle s'arrêta en chemin pour voir si son action provoquer quelque réaction derrière le miroir, apparemment non, elle était bien seule, elle poussa complètement le meuble dans un coin de la pièce et son sourire s'agrandis, une grande bouche d'aération, assez grande pour qu'elle puisse passer à 4 pattes sans problème, elle voyait la lumière au bout d'un petit tunnel, c'est par ici que venait le bruit des hélico.

Sur la table entre les feuille de calcul déchiré il y avait une cuillère et un yaourt qu'elle n'avait pas entamé, la gentille femme du début avait eu pitié d'elle et lui avait ramener quelque chose, ou bien était ce un moyen de la faire plier pour qu'elle se prenne d'amitié pour elle et qu'elle lui confie le code, elle se méfier de tout et ne faisait confiance à personne, une leçon apprise par son père en cas de danger, ne se fier à personne d'autre qu'a sois même. Elle pris la cuillère et s'aida du manche pour dévisser la grille, elle tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible en la décrochant du mur, elle devait faire vite, elle ne savait pas combien de temps on avait décidé de la laisser mariner, mais c'était sa seule chance de sortir de la.

Elle s'engouffra dans le trou béant du mur et suivis le petit tunnel à quatre pattes, elle arriva au bout à une autre grille un peu plus petite mais suffisamment grande pour elle. L'espoir lui revint en pleine face quand elle vit à travers la grille, elle respira l'air à plein poumon, elle sentait l'odeur de kérosène et d'essence, cette grille donnait directement sur le tarmac des avion de chasse et des hélico de la base militaire. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage encore mouillé par les larmes, son père avait bien fait, de lui apprendre à piloter.

De son côté, Kelly avait ouvert la porte de la cellule de Murdock, celui-ci gisait dans un coin le nez en sang, elle se précipita sur lui, les infirmier parlait bien de lui tout à l'heure, il avait tenté de se battre et ils avaient riposté, il était dans un sale état, il du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour reconnaitre Kelly, elle posa un doit sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire, elle sortis les gaz qu'elle avait volé dans un chariot et lui donna, Murdock épongea son nez qui ne saigner plus depuis un moment.

-comment ? fit il d'un voix faible

-plus tard d'accord, fit elle en déboutonnant sa chemise, elle vit que les infirmier avait collé sur son corps des patchs électronique, cela expliquer l'électrocardiogramme dans la salle du concierge, Murdock tenta de les enlever mais Kelly l'en empêcha

-non, sa sera ta porte de sortie, écoute moi bien fit elle en sortant une seringue de sa poche et un produit, la morgue n'est pas surveiller, le seul moyen de te faire sortir de la est de te déclarer mort tu comprend ? fit elle en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains

-tu vas me tuer c'est ça ? fit il en lui désignant le produit

-juste pour quelque minutes, le temps qu'il te descende au frais, je t'y rejoindrait et on s'en ira d'ici fit elle, on ira chercher Elisa

-et pour les autres ? fit Murdock en se redressant contre le mur

-tu vas pas le croire mais Dekker a décidé de déserté, c'est lui qui m'a dit comment te faire sortir de la

-incroyable fit Murdock pensif, Stockwel notre allié nous trahis et Dekker notre enemis nous aide, je crois que je suis vraiment en train de devenir fou fit il une main sur son front

-on en reparlera tout à l'heure, donne moi ton bras fit elle en lui prenant le bras, elle lui attacha un garot et lui injecta le produit

-c'est sans danger ? fit il en voyant Kelly crisper

-en principe oui, fit elle

-en principe ? fit Murdock

-tu te réveillera dans quelque minute

-alors pourquoi tu es inquiète ? fit il

-je n'aime pas faire ça, sa va arrêter ton cœur tu sais, tu vas avoir une crise cardiaque, et c'est pas la moins douloureuse des morts je t'assure fit Kelly

-reste calme Kelly, n'y pense pas, reste concentrer sur ton objectif et ne laisse surtout pas transparaitre tes émotions, sinon tu vas te faire detecter fit Murdock en posant ses mains sur ses épaule, il la rapprocha de lui et la pris dans ses bras alors qu'elle rangeait son matériel.

-3 minutes avant que ton cœur s'arrête fit Kelly

-ok, va t'en, il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve ici, fit Murdock

Kelly l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortis en trombe de la cellule laissant Murdock seul, elle retraversa le couloir un peu tremblante, passa devant le concierge qui la laissa sortir sans problème, mettant son stress sur le fait que le couloir et les cellules n'était pas sure pour une petite infirmière comme elle.

Murdock compter les seconde dans sa tête, et entendait les pas de Kelly jusqu'au bout du couloir, il entendit la lourde grille qui protéger le couloir s'ouvrir et se refermé, elle était passé, il la retrouverai dans quelque minutes, à la morgue. Son décompte arriva à 0 et il se crispa dans une grimace de douleur qui lui arracha un cri, son cœur était en train de lâcher, la sensation était horrible, il avait l'impression de se noyer, ses poumon était en feu et il avait un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Kelly au loin entendit la sonnerie stridente de l'électrocardiogramme plat, elle entendit aussi le concierge s'égosiller dans le téléphone pour appeler du secours, elle se fit bousculer par une myriade de médecin en blouse blanche qui se diriger vers le couloir, elle entendit aussi le bruit d'un défibrillateur, elle frissonna, la décharde du défibrillateur aller être violente pour lui, même en pleine arrêt du cœur il était encore conscient, elle s'en voulait de lui faire subir autant de souffrance, mais c'était le seul moyen pour lui de sortir d'ici, elle aurai préférer un plan digne de Futé, mais cet établissement était d'un autre gabarit que celui qu'il connaissait. Elle se dirigea vers la morgue le plus vite possible avant qu'on la soupçonne.

Hannibal, Futé et Barracuda avait rejoint la base ou il était emprisonné, Hannibal avait découvert à ses pied un grand sac qu'il ouvrit, des uniforme les attendait, Dekker avait vraiment tout calculé, ils s'était changé, grimé un peu et étaient rentré sans attirer l'attention, comme disait Futé, les gens ne remarque pas ce qu'il y a sous leur propre nez, Dekker en avait déjà fait les frais dans le passé quand Futé s'était déguiser pour récupérer sous son nez une boite à pharmacie, les uniformes était un clin d'œil astucieux.

Ils rentrèrent et cherchèrent chacun de leur côté ou pouvait bien être enfermé Stockwel, il le trouvèrent menotté à une chaise dans un bureau, quand il le vit Futé ne put s'empêcher de lui décrocher une droite pour avoir osé les trahir, Hannibal força la serrure des menottes et avec Barracuda le soulevèrent pour le sortir de la base, Futé sortis en éclaireur trouva un garde et l'assomma, il lui piqua ses vêtements et Stockwel pu se déguiser, il dut enlever ses lunettes pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse, et enfila le casque qu'on lui donner. Ils sortirent prudemment de la base au volant de la camionnette de Dekker quand on les repéra, Barracuda fonça droit devant pendant que Futé et Hannibal tirer par la fenêtre sur les agents des services secret, Barracuda enfonça la barrière de sortie et mis les gaz le plus vite possible, Futé avait pris soin de viser les roues des véhicules qu'il avait croisé dans la cours. Ils roulaient maintenant sur un grande route déserte, il semblait avoir semé leur ennemis pour cette fois. Stockwel enleva son casque et retira sa veste militaire, il faisait une chaleur monstrueuse, il était encore un peu tremblant, ne sachant pas vraiment si l'agence était venu le sauver ou simplement se venger

-comment avez fait pour nous faire sortir ? fit Stockwel je suis impressionner par votre talent !

-ce n'est pas nous qu'il faut admirer, le colonel Dekker nous a aidé et nous a sauvé d'une mort certaine ! fit Hannibal

-comment avez-vous pu nous faire une chose pareil ? fit Futé en se mettant soudainement à hurler vous avez pensé à Murdock et à sa fille ? dieu sait ce qu'il sont en train de leur faire à tous les deux !

-je suis désoler, je ne pouvait rien faire, j'ai été kidnapper dans mon bureau au moment ou j'allais obtenir votre grâce fit il en baissant la tête, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé

-bon trêve de discussion, Dekker nous a dit que si vous arriviez à joindre le pentagone nous serons hors de danger ! fit Hannibal

-oui, il faut rejoindre une base militaire, ou bien la base aérienne de Murdock, sa sera plus sur, il le connaisse, ils nous cacherons ! on ne peut pas faire confiance au militaire ! fit Stockwel un peu secoué

-enfin je vous retrouve Stockwel, allons y Barracuda il faut faire vite

à la morgue Kelly avait réussi à faire sortir le personnel de la morgue en leur faisant croire qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un sortir d'un des sac mortuaires, qui attendait sur un chariot dans le couloir, les médecins et infirmières s'étaient précipiter hors de la morgue, la laissant seule avec deux chariots contenant des corps. Elle ouvrit l'un deux mais le referma aussitôt, ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle chercher, elle ouvrit le deuxième et trouva Murdock, celui-ci commencer doucement à se réveiller et avait du mal à respirer, elle trouva un masque à oxygène et lui plaqua sur la bouche pour qu'il respire, il se débattis un peu mais elle le força

-respire à fond veut tu ? tu veux vraiment mourir cette fois ? fit elle alors que Murdock prenait une grande inspiration en toussant un peu, il se redressa en position assise sur le chariot

-rappel moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère fit il avec un petit sourire, elle lui rendit son sourire en pouffant de rire, puis ne pu s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser

-tu es bête, j'ai eu peur ! fit elle est ce que tu es en état de marcher ?

-je vais bien fit Murdock en sautant du chariot, il tenait debout sans difficulté et semblait s'éveiller d'un somme, allons y fit il j'ai toujours rêver de voyager les cheveux au vent, à la place du mort dans un corbillard fit il alors qu'elle sortait les clefs d'un des corbillard garé dans la cour, elle avait subtiliser les clefs à l'un des infirmiers de la morgue.

Ils rentrèrent chez Nathalie et Takeo, Nathalie se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, trop heureuse que son frère soit sortis de cet enfer

-bien, en voila déjà un, plus que 4 fit Takeo

-oui, la prochaine sera Elisa fit Kelly victorieuse


	15. Chapter 15

**chapitre 15**

Elisa avait décrocher la dernière grille et était sortis à plat ventre sur le tarmac, elle passait à peine mais elle réussi à sortir, elle se cacha derrière des piles de matériel, il y avait un bruit assourdissant sur la piste et beaucoup de vents, des hélicos et des chasseurs décoller et atterrissait souvent. Elisa n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau, rester à trouver un engin, mais sans les clef elle n'avait aucune chance de quitter la base, elle resta un moment assise derrière sa pile de matériel à observer la piste, il y avait bien des chasseurs de disponible mais elle n'avait jamais piloté d'engin pareil, la dernière fois qu'elle en avait fait roulé un elle n'avait que 5 ans et son père l'avait rattraper à temps, non décidément, c'était la mort assuré de tenter de faire voler cet engin. Un hélico atterris tout prés d'elle, les passagers en descendirent et le pilote négligent laissa les clef sur le contact, ainsi que la porte entrouverte, il allait surement redécoller dans peu de temps, c'était la chance qu'elle attendait, il fallait faire vite, ils devaient déjà s'être aperçu de sa disparition dans la salle, et si ce n'était pas fait, il ne lui rester que quelque minute.

Elle bondit hors de sa cachette et couru jusqu'à l'hélico, elle sauta dedans, mis son casque fébrilement et tourna la clef, puis appuya sur plusieurs bouton pour mettre en route l'hélico qui mis du temps à réagir

-aller je t'en pris démarre fit elle d'un ton plaintif à l'hélico dont les pale commencer doucement à tourner, le moteur se mis à vrombir progressivement, trop lentement à son gout

-bon Elisa respire se dit elle à elle-même, tu l'as déjà, tu sais le faire ! tu peux le faire ! fit elle en prenant le manche de ces deux petite mains, derrière elle sur la tarmac commencer à s'agiter tout un tas de personne qui couraient dans les sens, on venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fui, elle tira sur le manche et l'hélico pris son envol

un des agents des services secret sortis son arme mais son collègue lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne tire

-non ! fit il, il nous la faut vivante ! trouvez moi le boitier GPS, suivez la à la trace, il faut la retrouver coute que coute ! fit il

Elisa piloter depuis un moment, l'euphorie de sa fuite réussi retomba presque aussitôt qu'elle était monté, elle était sortis de la base, ok mais ou allez t'elle se réfugier ? elle survoler la ville sans but, il lui fallait une piste d'atterrissage, elle décida de quitter la ville pour la ville voisine, peut être aller t'elle trouver une solution d'ici la, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour d'elle dans l'appareil et trouva un téléphone, parfait, elle pourrai appeler Kelly, c'était la seule à pouvoir encore l'aider.

De leur coter Hannibal, Futé, Barracuda et Stockwel était arrivé à la base aérienne, après plusieurs explication la base accepta de les protéger, Stockwel s'était enfermé dans une salle avec un téléphone, obtenir leur grâce auprès du pentagone aller prendre un peu de temps.

Chez Nathalie et Takeo, Kelly donner quelque soin à Murdock dans la cuisine, il était assez amoché par les infirmier, outre son nez qui s'était remis à saigner à cause du produit injecter dans ses veines, il avait des marques de brulure du défibrillateur et son arcade sourcilière avait était ouverte par les infirmier à qui il avait tenter de résister, elle lui fit quelque point de suture et autre soins quand le téléphone sonna, Nathalie répondit rapidement et passa le combiner à Murdock

-Looping c'est toi ? fit Hannibal

-Hannibal ! Dekker vous a fait sortir? Fit Murdock heureux d'apprendre qu'il était sain et sauf, vous allez bien ? vous êtes ou ?

-oui, on est sortie sans encombre, Futé à été un peu amoché mais il va bien, on s'est réfugié à la base aérienne ou tu travailler, tout le personnel te connais dit donc fit il amusé, ils ont accepté de nous cacher pour l'instant, mais si les service secret déboule je doute qu'on fasse tous le poids en attendant Stockwel est en train de téléphoner au pentagone, sa va prendre du temps, mais nous serons gracié et eux serons arrêté, il nous faut du temps rien de plus, et toi sa va ? a tu des nouvelle de ta fille ? fit Hannibal

-sa peut aller j'ai connu mieux fit Looping, je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'Elisa mais on va aller la chercher dès qu'on aura trouvé un plan

-soyez prudent fit Hannibal apparemment ils n'hésiterons pas à tuer pour la garder

-je sais fit Murdock, mais moi non plus je ne vais pas hésiter à tuer pour récupérer ma fille

-fait attention à toi Murdock, sa pourrait se retourner contre toi ! fit Hannibal on se voit plus tard

Murdock raccrocha mais aussitôt le téléphone résonna, il décrocha

-Murdock à l'appareil

-Papa ! fit Elisa

-Elisa ! fit Murdock surpris, ma chérie d'ou est ce que tu appel ? tu vas bien ? fit il inquiet

-oui je vais bien, si je te le dit tu me grondera pas ? fit elle d'une petite voix

-absolument pas fit Murdock tu a réussi à t'échapper ?

-oui, j'ai démonter la bouche d'aération qui était dans la salle et je suis sortis, je suis sortis sur le tarmac, j'était enfermé dans la base militaire qu'on a survolé papa, et j'ai piqué un hélico fit elle d'une voix honteuse, son père lui avait défendu de piloter seule

-ce n'est pas grave ma puce, c'est même très bien, ou est ce que tu es Elisa ? fit Murdock d'un seul coup en prenant conscience du bruit assourdissant qu'il entendait dans le combiner

-ba….toujours dans les air en fait fit elle je ne sais pas ou me poser papa ! et je sais pas ou je suis fit t'elle d'une voix plaintive, je sais que j'ai quitté la ville mais je connais pas celle la, j'ai peur papa

-ne panique pas Elisa ne panique surtout pas, continue de piloter calmement, ce n'est pas grave, indique moi seulement les bâtiment important que tu vois

-d'accord, je viens de passer au dessus d'un stade de foot fit elle, et la….ya une piste d'athlétisme je crois, ho un ranch avec des vache ? non c'est des taureaux fit elle

-je sais ou c'est fit Kelly elle est dans ma ville, il y a une base militaire un peu plus loin que le ranch elle pourra se poser

-bonne idée fit Looping Elisa ma puce, il y a une base militaire plus loin est ce que tu l'aperçois ?

-oui, elle est toute petite fit elle mais papa, je peux pas atterrir la bas, les méchants ils vont le savoir, et puis c'est interdit de se poser dans une base militaire

-écoute moi Elisa, tu vas t'approcher et tu vas demander à la tour de contrôle la permission d'atterrir, tu leur dira que ton hélico a un problème et que tu risque de te crasher, pose toi le plus lentement possible, prend tout ton temps, on arrive Elisa

-d'accord fit elle

-une dernière chose ma puce, quand tu auras atterris, ne parle surtout pas et laisse toi emmener, et surtout quand tu me verra ne m'appel pas et ne me saute pas au cou, c'est essentiel, maintenant concentre toi bien sur ton pilotage, on se revoit dans quelque minute courage chérie

-merci papa fit elle

-comment on va faire pour la sortir d'une base militaire, ta une idée ? fit Kelly

-oui, je dois rejoindre Hannibal et les autre à la base aérienne, j'y ai laissé un de mes uniforme de capitaine, ils sont peu nombreux la bas, ils se laisserons berner, par contre il faut faire vite, avant que les services secret ne vienne la chercher.

Kelly repris les clef de la voiture de Nathalie et ils se mirent en route rapidement.

Arriver dans les locaux de la tour de contrôle à la base, Kelly assista avec émotion au retrouvaille de la bande d'ami, Futé s'était jeté dans les bras de Murdock croyant qu'il ne le reverrait surement jamais, Barracuda lui avait donné une grosse tape amicale dans le dos qui avait failli lui faire recracher ses poumons, Hannibal était heureux lui aussi de le revoir

-cette fois ci on presque tous réunis fit Hannibal ta un plan pourquoi est tu la ? fit il

-Elisa vient de m'appeler, elle s'est enfui de la base ou elle était retenu, elle a piqué un hélico fit Murdock

-et ben sa alors ! fit Futé impressionner et elle n'a que 10ans ! fit il, cette gosse m'impressionnera toujours fit il ou a-t-elle atterris ?

-justement, elle n'a pas encore atterris, la prochaine piste d'atterrissage c'est la base militaire de la ville ou j'habite fit Kelly

-ha…fit Hannibal c'est problématique fit il, ils ont surement reçu des appel des services secret sur une gosse qui s'est échapper à bord d'un hélico fit Hannibal soucieux

-ce n'est pas un soucis pour moi fit Murdock, j'ai ici un de mes uniforme de l'armée, je vais me faire passer simplement pour un subalterne venu chercher le paquet égaré fit il fièrement

-c'est risqué Murdock fit Futé, il faut que tu arrive bien avant les services secret

-on va joué serré comme d'habitude et on va y arriver, fit il maintenant j'ai besoin de mon uniforme fit il en sortant de la tour de contrôle pour aller demander à l'une des personne de la base qu'il connaissait bien de lui donner la clef de son ancien casier

-et moi je fait quoi maintenant ? fit Kelly

-tu reste avec nous, Murdock saura se débrouiller seul fit Hannibal

-non j'ai besoin d'une assistante fit looping en revenant dans la pièce un trousseau de clef à la main

-pourquoi ? fit Futé

-et bien, un militaire et un agent des services secrets sinon il ne nous laisserons pas fit Looping d'un ton sérieux

-et comment je vais me faire passer pour un agent des service secrets ? fit Kelly ahuri

-c'est la que je vais adorer le genre de tenu que tu vas porter fit il d'un ton malicieux

-la base va vous fournir un tailleur réglementaire fit une femme de la tour de contrôle sur le pas de la porte

-ok moi je me charge de te faire un badge fit Futé

-c'est parfait, nous on ne peut rien faire de plus qu'attendre que Stockwel réussisse sont coup fit Hannibal en soupirant se sentant inutile

Futé et un des employé de la tour de contrôle à son ordinateur se mettait au travail pour fabriquer à Kelly un badge conforme. Murdock enfila son uniforme de capitaine, Kelly avait enfiler son tailleur, une veste, un chemisier et un jupe qui lui valu de donner de nombreuse tape sur l'épaule de son amant qui loucher dans son décolleté et sur ses belles jambes. Une fois prêt, ils se mirent en route.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Elisa suivis les conseils de son père et se posa doucement après avoir demander la permission à la tour de contrôle simulant un panne mécanique sur son appareil, la tour avait accepter et une fois posé, elle fut accueillis pas un escadrons de militaire qui l'attendait de pied ferme à la décente de l'hélico, apparemment pas très content, il furent tous ébahis de voir une petite fille de 10ans sauter de l'hélico et se tenir droit devant leur colonel en se tortillant les mains dans le dos comme un enfant pris la main dans une boite à gâteaux

-heu…salut ! tenta t'elle en levant une main pour les saluer, c'est possible de boire un verre de lait frais ? j'ai….un peu soif depuis que je suis partis

-comment…..comment c'est possible sa ? fit le colonel de la base figé sur place, quel âge a tu petite ? fit il

-10ans monsieur fit elle en baissant les yeux

-bon ok, les gars emmenez la dans mon bureau, appelez les mécanicien qu'il vérifie l'appareil fit le colonel j'aurai vraiment tout vu dans ma carrière, des pilote fou, des pilote sans expérience, et maintenant des petites fille de 10ans fit il en secouant la tête de manière lasse en soupirant

dans le bureau du colonel Elisa eu droit à un verre de lait et à des cookies, le colonel reçu effectivement un appel téléphonique des services secrets lui donnant le signalement d'Elisa

-très bien c'est parfait fit l'agent au téléphone, je vous envoie un de mes agents et un militaire pour venir la chercher en bonne garde

-heu c'est pas un peu excessif le militaire ? fit le colonel attendris par Elisa qui trempait ses cookies dans son verre de lait avant de les manger

-cette gosse a volé un appareil de l'armée et c'est échappé d'une base militaire, vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin ?

-c'est qu'une gosse de 10ans fit le colonel en riant

-contentez vous de la placer sous bonne garde, si elle parvient encore à s'échapper, je vous tiens personnellement responsable fit l'agent avant de raccrocher le téléphone brutalement

-il est en colère le monsieur ? monsieur fit elle en croquant dans son biscuit

-ne t'inquiète petite puce, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont te gronder, mais qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire pour t'attirer l'attention des services secrets fit le colonel qui ne comprenait pas que ce service s'intéresse à une gosse

-j'ai un QI de 185 monsieur fit Elisa qui ne voulait pas trop développer la raison de sa fuite

-ho c'est bon j'ai compris, fit il il aime dénicher les forte tête, bien on va les attendre sagement, je ne veux pas de problème avec eux fit il

Murdock et Kelly roulait sur une voie rapide depuis quelque minutes, ils venaient de quitter la ville direction la base militaire, Murdock était sur de son plan, il fallait juste jouer avec le timing et ils seraient tous réuni en un rien de temps, pour se détendre au volant il c'était amusé à taquiner sa belle en tailleur qui ne savait plus comment cacher ses formes avantager par cette tenue.

-mais dit donc tu es pas mal non plus dans cette tenue fit Kelly, côté passager dans la voiture qui après l'avoir détailler de la tête au pieds, apprécier grandement son homme en uniforme de l'armée de l'air

-pas de batifolage en mission ma chère demoiselle, un soldat ne se détourne jamais de sa mission principal fit il d'un ton amusé

-ha ouai ? et hum…après la mission monsieur le pilote….disons à l'arrière d'un avion… c'est possible de s'arranger ? fit elle d'une voix aguicheuse qui fit déglutir Murdock, alors ta vu ce que sa fait ? regarde la route plutôt que mon décolleté sa vaudra mieux fit elle en riant quand la voiture quitta légèrement la route

-oups ! désolé fit il alors qu'une voiture en sens inverse leur klaxonner dessus, Kelly se redressa correctement dans son siège heureuse de l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur lui. nous y voila fit Murdock en garant sa voiture sur un parking pas loin de la base militaire

-tu ne semble pas inquiet tu es sure que sa va marcher ?

-fait moi confiance, je l'ai fait tellement de foi avec Futé que je connais mon rôle par cœur

-avec Futé en tailleur aussi ? fit elle hilare pendant que Murdock essayer d'imaginer son ami dans un tailleur pour femme

-ne lui dit surtout pas il va se vexer fit il

-je vais m'empresser de tout lui raconter alors fit Kelly d'un air malicieux

ils s'arrêtèrent devant la base, ils purent rentrer très facilement sans même présenter leur papier, apparemment on les attendait

Murdock joua son rôle à la perfection, dans tous les couloir qu'ils traversaient jusqu'au bureau du colonel, les soldats se mettait au garde à vous faisant claquer leurs talons et Kelly remarqua que son homme prenait plaisirs à jouer de son commandement envers les plus méfiants.

Arriver devant le bureau ils furent introduit par le colonel, Elisa attendait sagement dans un fauteuil, quand elle vit son père en uniforme elle eu un sursaut mais ce repris bien vite, Kelly remarqua que Murdock avait du mal à ne pas serrer sa fille dans ses bras, faire comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas était la partie la plus délicate, surtout pour Elisa, revoir son père en uniforme lui rappeler des souvenirs bien enfoui d'une enfance plutôt heureuse quand tout aller encore bien pour son père et sa mère. Elle se força à respirer profondément et jouer son rôle. Elle pris l'air surprise et attendit la suite

-je suis surpris que vous soyez déjà la, votre agent nous a téléphoner il y a peine 20 minutes fit le colonel en sifflant à Kelly, Murdock sentis sa mâchoire se contracter quand le colonel se permis de loucher sur le décolleté de Kelly

-nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre une minute pour récupérer cette petite fille, elle est essentiel à notre service fit Kelly d'une voix autoritaire et sèche

-oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre fit le colonel mais vous avez conduit une fusée ou quoi ? fit il en ricanant

-ne nous attardons pas à faire la discussion, nos services respectif sont très occuper et très embarrasser par ce fâcheux incident fit Murdock d'une voix froide qui remis le colonel à sa place, nous allons récupérer l'enfant et prendre congé de vous, je vous remercie de votre coopération fit il en faisant signe à sa fille de le suivre. Elisa sauta du fauteuil et suivis Murdock et Kelly qui s'en aller

-attendez ! fit le colonel en bout de chemin vers la sortie, qu'allez vous faire de l'hélico ?

-mon collègue va s'en charger fit Kelly je rentrerais en voiture

-il sait piloter votre collègue ? fit le colonel d'un air septique, ce qui fit soupirer Murdock d'agacement

-depuis combien de temps n'êtes vous que le seul responsable hiérarchique dans cette base colonel ? fit il avec hargne si vous lisez correctement mes galons vous comprendrait que je suis un pilote officiel de l'armée de l'air et plusieurs fois décorer, vous m'inquiétez colonel fit il

-ho veuillez m'excusez capitaine fit le colonel en lisant le grade de Murdock, vous savez on vois tellement chose atterrir chez nous, simple question de routine

-vous devriez éviter de vous enterrer dans la routine colonel sa peut être nocif pour votre profession fit Murdock en pensant justement au fait qu'il compter sur la routine de cet homme pour passer inaperçu

-je vous souhaite bonne route fit le colonel en les quittant sur le tarmac n'ajoutant rien de plus

Murdock, Kelly et Elisa marcher droit vers l'hélico qui était garé quelque mètre devant eux

-papa chuchota Elisa je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir

-moi aussi chérie mais il faut tenir encore un petit moment on y est presque fit il

-heu…j'ai une impression bizarre fit Kelly en voyant des hommes s'armer de leur mitrailleuse et resserrer les rang autour d'eux

-ce n'est pas une impression, on est sur le point d'être découvert fit Murdock qui continuer de marcher comme si de rien n'était vers l'hélico

-on…on est fichue ? fit Kelly qui faisait de même

-si on arrive à atteindre l'hélico…non, il faut qu'on sorte de la fit Murdock nerveux

-comment l'a-t-il su ? fit Elisa qui courait presque pour ne pas se faire distancer par les pas rapides de son père et de Kelly

-le colonel a eu quelque doutes je crois, ha regarder sa s'agite fit il en voyant les militaires commencer à devenir plus menaçant je crois qu'il a téléphoner, vite Kelly cours jusqu'à l'hélico ouvre la portière fit il en attrapant sa fille dans ses bras pour courir plus vite. Kelly arriva la première alors que des ordres étaient aboyé de partout et des militaire sortaient et couraient dans tous les sens parmi les bâtiments

-papa ! sa va pas marcher fit elle en s'accrochant à lui

-courage ma puce fit Murdock en la passant à Kelly qui était déjà entrer dans l'hélico, il grimpa dedans et alluma tout les boutons, tournant le contact priant pour avoir assez de temps. Apparemment le colonel ne voulait pas blesser l'enfant et avait aboyé à ses hommes de ne pas tirer, par contre ils était encerclé et sommer de descendre de l'appareil

Murdock n'en avait cure, une fois l'hélico démarrer, il s'éleva légèrement dans les airs, les premiers tirs fusèrent et il riposta avec les mitrailleuses de l'hélico bien plus dévastatrice que les armes des soldats, puis il monta un peu plus en altitude et sortis de la base le plus vite possible sous les cris de joie d'Elisa

-on a réussi ! fit elle en levant les bras en l'air ! c'est fini ! fit elle

-non c'est pas encore fini Elisa, regarder derrière fit il en tournant la tête, un autre hélico venait de sortir de la base au loin et les pourchasser

-bon sang ils vont pas nous lâcher ! gémi Kelly

-ho sa non fit Murdock ne t'inquiète pas j'ai de l'expérience en combat aérien, accrocher vous ! fit il en faisant tanguer l'hélico comme une balançoire quand leur poursuivant leur tirer dessus

-papa, j'ai peur fit elle fit en s'accrochant à Kelly qui tenter de se maintenir dans son siège comme elle pouvait

-ferme les yeux Elisa, imagine qu'on s'amuse simplement à faire des figures d'accord ? fit il pour la rassurer mais Elisa était consciente que ce n'était pas un jeux.

De leur côté Stockwel sortis vainqueur de la pièce ou il s'était enfermé, il avait obtenu la grâce de l'agence tout risque et par la même la réhabilitation de Murdock, le papier qu'on lui avait présenter n'avait plus de valeur, il fut accueillis chaleureusement par l'équipe

-ça c'est un sacré bonne nouvelle fit Barracuda heureux

-les services secrets vont recevoir d'une seconde à l'autre un ordre du pentagone mettant en état d'arrestation tous les compliques de cet agent fit il victorieux, on a plus qu'a espérer que Murdock rentre en vie fit il

-je détecte un hélico en approche fit un des hommes dans la salle de la tour de contrôle

-non deux fit un autre homme attablé devant plein d'ordinateur, ils sont poursuivis

-bon sang fit Futé en se penchant au grande fenêtre de la tour de contrôle pour distingué au loin les silhouettes de deux hélico il entendait le feux de la mitraille d'ici.

-préparez vous à les accueillir fit Stockwel en se penchant sur l'ordinateur d'un des hommes de la salle de contrôle

-ils se font canarder fit Futé à Hannibal inquiet

-ils n'y a pas d'armes ici c'est une base aérienne de pilotage fit l'un des hommes, même si il atterris sain et sauf ils vont se faire tuer ! fit il paniqué

-je vais prévenir le pentagone tout de suite qu'on nous envois du secours fit Stockwel

-on dirait qu'il tourne en rond autour de la base fit Barracuda qui regarder en l'air avec Futé à travers les vitres de la tour de contrôle

-il ne veut pas risquer de blesser les gens de la base fit Futé, bon sang tiens bon Looping !

-il ne tiendra pas éternellement fit Hannibal inquiet, vous m'avez bien dit que vous possédez des vieux chasseur de l'armée sur la base ? fit il à un des hommes prés des ordinateurs

-oui pourquoi ? fit il

-sont t'il armés ? fit Hannibal

-non, nous avons encore les fusils d'assaut dessus mais il n'y a pas de munitions fit l'homme

-sa, sa peut se trouver fit Hannibal avec un petit sourire

-on a pas sa dans le camion fit Futé ahuris

-non mais on a un allié parmi les militaires fit Hannibal

-Hannibal on ne peut pas vraiment compter sur Dekker, à l'heure qu'il est ils se sont peut être aperçu de sa trahison et il est prisonnier.

-Futé, Barracuda allez chercher toute les armes dont on dispose dans le camion, moi je vais tenter de joindre Dekker, si on arrive à avoir des munitions, les fusils d'assaut seront de taille pour aider Murdock, il n'aura pas assez de munitions pour leur tenir tête infiniment.


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut tout le monde, désolé pour le retard, je me suis laissé débordé, j'ai eu plein de choses à faire entre temps et j'avais mis cette fic de côté, voici l'avant dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent désolé encore pour le retard! _

_la petite élyon_

**chapitre 17**

Hannibal et Futé avaient trouvé des munitions, ils tiraient à présent sur l'hélico qui poursuivait Murdock mais ce n'était pas efficace, leur pilote était aussi doué que Looping pour se faufiler entre les balles et continuer de tanner de prés leur hélico, Elisa s'était agrippé à Kelly et toute les deux attendaient une issue à cette course poursuite dangereuse. Dekker avait rejoint la base, c'est lui qui leur avait fournis les munitions, il préféra rester avec Hannibal et Futé pour leur prêter main forte plutôt que de ce livrer à son état major qui devait déjà l'avoir mis sur la liste des déserteurs à son poste.

Il monta à la tour de contrôle et s'empara d'un des micros qu'il arracha à l'un des opérateurs de la tour, depuis quelque minutes sous le feu de la mitraille les environs s'étaient rempli de fumée et de poussière blanche, la visibilité était au point mort pour looping qui ne voyait plus son aillant mais entendait par moment les balles ricoché sur la carlingue faisant crier Elisa.

la base avait fait décoller 2 autres hélicos pour détourner l'attention mais ça n'avait pas marché, Dekker avait décidé de guider Looping dans les airs, avec la radio, de son regard d'aigle il avait ceinturer l'ennemi et offrait au pilote loufoque tous les degrés et chiffres nécessaire en langage de pilote pour que Murdock puisse esquiver à l'aveugle son adversaire, Futé l'avait rejoint sans comprendre

-comment vous connaissait tous ça ? tout ces calculs ? fit il, il n'y a qu'un pilote qui peut donner approximativement les degrés de position fit l'un des agents de la tour à qui il avait arracher le micro

-vous étiez pilote Dekker ? fit Futé en s'approchant de lui

-j'aurai pu faire carrière en effet quand jetais plus jeune, mais j'ai abandonné fit il d'un ton songeur

-et pourquoi ça ? fit l'opérateur surpris vous avez l'air au top, et vous savez parfaitement calculer une trajectoire fit il

-ma vue à été endommagé fit il, pour être pilote il faut un niveau d'excellence que vous n'imaginez même pas, je peux le guider mais en vol de combat je ne sers plus à rien, ma vue n'est pas parfaite sur ce plan

-comment ça vous êtes myope ? je vous ai jamais vu avec des lunettes fit Futé amusé

-vous ne comprenez pas, ma vue équivaut à la votre maintenant, mais à l'époque, ma vue égaler la sienne fit Dekker en montrant Looping éviter un tir de peu, la vue des pilotes de chasse et des pilotes de combat est surentrainer pour voir des choses que vous ne pourrez même pas voir, vous vous abimerai même les yeux à essayer. ils sont capable de repousser les limites de la capacité oculaire humaine à un certain point bien sur

-il vous est arrivé quelque chose qui vous a fait redevenir un soldat de l'armée de terre ? fit Futé

-oui, un fâcheux accident fit il sans vouloir développer plus, Futé compris et le laissa guider Murdock quand tout à coup l'hélico adverse lança 2 fusées qui mirent en panique toute la tour de contrôle

-appel à toute la base, je répète appel à toute la base fit un opérateur tremblant

-qu'est ce qui se passe fit Futé inquiet

-c'est pas bon du tout fit Dekker qui activa sa radio Murdock ! on vient de vous lancer 2 missiles à tête chercheuse ! fit il sous le couinement paniqué de Futé qui prenait conscience du danger

-il est fichue ! fit Barracuda qui était entrée dans la pièce les missiles ne le lâcherons pas !

-il faut qu'ils trouve un moyen d'évacuer l'hélico fit Hannibal

-c'est hors de question fit Murdock dans la radio qui les avaient entendu j'ai la solution, Dekker, indiquait les moi ! fit il

-ils sont sur votre gauche, à 45 degrés 5 sur une échelle de 7 en 8 point 2, il y a en a qui pars sur votre droite sur les même coordonnées, bon sang qu'est ce que vous allez tenter ? fit il alors que l'équipe retenait son souffle, Elisa avait fermé les yeux et Kelly claquer des dents

-ha ces missiles, ils sont synchro comme je les aimes…le secret avec les missiles….c'est de faire le mort fit Looping avant de regarder Kelly droit dans les yeux faite le vide fit il, ne penser à rien du tout, tout va bien se passer fit Looping d'une voix rassurante

-qu'est ce que tu vas faire papa ? fit Elisa qui ne comprenais pas

-ferme les yeux chérie, n'y pense pas, fit Murdock qui prenait de la hauteur à la vertical comme pour faire un looping, les missiles le suivirent à la trace Dekker compris la manœuvre et hurla dans la radio

-MURDOCK ! vous êtes cinglé ! sa ne marchera pas ! hurla t'il vous allez vous crasher ! fit il sans succès

-qu'est ce qu'il fait ? fit Hannibal, il va les semer en prenant de l'altitude fit il sans comprendre

-sa ne marchera pas, ils sont capable de le suivre bien plus haut que ça fit Barracuda

-il ne cherche pas à prendre le plus d'altitude, il coupe les gaz ! fit un des opérateurs horrifier voyant les pales de l'hélico à la vertical dans le ciel s'arrêter d'un coup faisant crier une bonne partie du personnel de la base, il avait calé en plein ciel, tout sembla durer une éternité mais cela ne pris que quelque seconde en fait, les deux missiles se rentrèrent dedans sous les yeux de Looping, Elisa et Kelly, puis lourdement l'hélico tomba en chute libre vers l'arrière

-papa ! on tombe fit Elisa paniqué et ayant du mal à respirer plaquer à son siège, son père tenter de redémarrer l'hélico en allumant tout les boutons les un après les autre

-je t'en prie c'était pas le moment de me faire le coup de la panne fit Kelly sur un trait d'humour noir plaqué à son siège par la force cinétique de la chute

-fait moi confiance Kelly fit Murdock qui s'activer à enclencher toute les manettes de décollage pendant leur chute

-Murdock c'est maintenant ou jamais ! hurla Dekker inquiet, cette manœuvre était risqué et ne marcher pas à tous les coups

-patience colonel, c'est un hélico de combat, j'ai une tonnes cinq de pression sur les côtes, laissez moi le temps….de respirer fit il en actionnant la dernière manette avant que l'hélico ne redémarre enfin, Murdock attrapa le manche de toute ses forces et redressa l'engin au pris de gros effort. Tous le monde poussa un ouf de soulagement, certain applaudissait la manœuvre, Dekker le féliciter à la radio, Futé s'en empara

-espèce de crétin ! ta failli crevé ! et nous faire crevé ! tu es content ? Fit il en colère par le choc et la peur, et surtout heureux qu'il s'en soit sortis vivant

-très ! reste zen Futé, je l'ai déjà fait en combat c'est une figure de routine fit il alors que Kelly l'entourer de ses bras tremblante, rassurer d'être vivante, Elisa respirer profondément et à plein poumon, elle n'avait jamais subis autant de pression, elle essuya les larmes qui avait coulé sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive

-de routine ! fit Futé tremblant, je comprend pourquoi ton dernier psy à démissionner ! fit il en faisant rire l'équipe tu n'a aucune notion du mot danger ! fit il dépité

-ne t'inquiète pas Futé je lui ai déjà offert un dictionnaire l'an dernier fit Kelly amusé je pense que sa devrait venir

-regardez fit Elisa l'autre hélico a abandonné la partie, il s'est posé, c'est qui tous ces gens en bas ? fit elle en pointant son doit sur le carreau

en effet, quelque secondes après la figure acrobatique de Looping les renforts du pentagone étaient arrivé à la base, l'hélico avait reçu l'ordre de se poser et d'arrêter son attaque, Murdock se posa rapidement sur le tarmac et Elisa sauta de l'appareil juste à temps pour voir les agents des services secrets se faire embarquer dans de grosse voiture noire par leur collègue venu les arrêter. Stockwel se tenait droit devant eux, ayant retrouver toute sa dignité, Barracuda avait croiser ses gros bras et faisait une tête de tueur dissuadant les agents de tenter quoique ce soit pour s'enfuir.

Murdock pris sa fille dans ses bras et arriva prés de Stockwel accompagné de Kelly dont les jambes flageoler un peu

-ha capitaine Murdock je suppose fit un des hommes du pentagone qui s'était avancé vers lui, nous avons reçu l'appel de détresse du général Stockwel, décidément vous terriblement doué fit il

-merci, mais j'ai abandonné le service depuis longtemps fit Murdock conscient que son talent d'aviateur aller attirer des envieux au pentagone

-je comprend fit l'homme, la mission des services secret à été stoppé, une enquête sera mené dans leur service, je peux vous jurer qu'ils ne sont pas prêt de revoir la lumière du jour fit il, évidement le papier vous retirant la garde de votre fille ne prend plus effet fit il en déchirant un papier qu'il avait sortis de sa poche

-merci monsieur fit il en lui serrant la main, tenant sa fille dans ses bras d'une autre, Kelly se colla contre lui et ferma les yeux un instant, tout était fini, tout aller redevenir comme avant pensa t'elle

-j'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer, comme vous le savez déjà vos amis on été gracié fit il en se tournant vers Stockwel qui agita le papier à la main. La cour martial à reconnu votre implication dans l'agence tout risque, et les sacrifices que vous avez fait pour aider ces hommes, la demande du général Stockwel a aboutis fit il en lui tendant un papier que Elisa pris à la place de son père qui la tenait, elle le parcourus un instant en fronçant les sourcil

-sa veut dire que tu sors de l'hôpital ? fit elle en lui montrant le papier

Murdock le lu rapidement avec Kelly le sourire au lèvres

-oui Elisa, je sors définitivement

-c'est vrai ? on va pouvoir être ensemble pour de vrai ? on va revivre normalement ? fit Elisa d'une petite voix mal assuré, elle avait tellement espérer depuis quelque années déjà qu'elle avait du mal à y croire

-bien sur ma puce, c'est terminer, tu n'auras plus besoin de vivre chez ton oncle et ta tante fit Kelly

Elisa passa ses mains autour du cou de son père et se cala contre son épaule, Kelly lui effaça les quelque larmes qui couler sur ses joues, leur calvaire venait de prendre fin, depuis la mort de sa mère, puis l'accident de son père en même temps, son déménagement et la séparation de son père, après toutes ses années, elle allait enfin pouvoir revivre tranquillement, Futé tapa dans le dos de son ami visiblement ému, Futé avait encore du mal à concevoir qu'ils étaient bel et bien libre

-bien, je vais vous laissez fêter ça entre vous fit l'homme du pentagone prenez soin de vous, nous prendrons de vos nouvelle bientôt pour l'enquête qui va suivre au revoir fit il

-au revoir monsieur et merci pour tout fit Elisa en lui faisant signe de la main

-à votre service petite demoiselle fit l'homme avant de disparaitre dans une voiture avec ses collègues

-rentrons prévenir ton oncle et ta tante, il doit être mort d'inquiétude fit Hannibal, les amis en voiture ! fit il d'un geste colonel Dekker vous venez avec nous ! fit il en faisant signe au colonel qui s'était mis en retrait

-moi ? fit il surpris

-et bien oui, je vous rappel qu'au yeux de votre état major vous êtes dans la même position que nous étions il y a quelque instant fit il

-un hors la loi fit Dekker en souriant

-les rôles s'inverse fit Futé

-oui c'est amusant je n'aurai jamais cru fit Murdock amusé qui avait reposer sa fille sur le sol

-allez venez fit Hannibal on va tous fêter ça et vous êtes invité fit il

-ne vous tracassez pas colonel fit Stockwel, une fois chez eux, je prend le téléphone et je rétablis votre situation, votre dossier sera comme neuf fit il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule

-vous êtes vraiment capable de faire ça ? fit Dekker septique

-bien sur ! c'est moi qui est obtenu la grâce de l'agence tout risque, même si les services secret s'en sont mêler et m'ont mis des bâtons dans les roues

-et vous m'avez fait sortir de l'hôpital rajouta Murdock

-évidement ! fit Stockwel, tout vient à qui sait attendre fit il

-en voiture ! fit Barracuda impatient déjà au volant de son van favoris

-on aura jamais assez de place fit Elisa en voyant les 4 places du van

-nous on reprend l'hélico fit Looping

-heu…il ne devrait pas resté à la base ? fit Futé

-il n'appartiens pas à la base fit Kelly, mais ou va-t-on atterrir ? fit elle

-dans le jardin de Tekoa bien sur ! il vient juste de passer la tondeuse la semaine dernière, le terrain est nikel fit Looping

-pauvre Tekoa, il va pété un câble fit Futé amusé, son pauvre jardin, envahis par un hélicoptère de combat, lui qui est allergique aux engins volant fit Futé en faisant rire Elisa

-il va nous faire une syncope fit Hannibal, il n'a pas digérer sa voiture fusillé fit il d'un ton songeur

-je pense qu'il fait sa exprès pour se venger fit Kelly amusé n'est ce pas ?

-mais ou va tu chercher une chose pareil ? fit Looping d'un ton innocent alors qu'il prenait Kelly par la taille, ils aller s'embrasser quand Elisa les appela, elle avait déjà rejoint l'hélico en courant

-bon vous venez ou quoi ? je peux piloter ? je l'ai déjà fait ! allez papa ! papaaaa ! fit elle en voyant que son père ne l'écoutez pas et qu'il avait embrasser Kelly, pfff c'est toujours pareil personne écoute ce que je dit fit elle en croisant les bras sous les rire d'Hannibal, Futé et Stockwel


End file.
